


Amaryllis and Violet

by cosmicrecyclingbin



Series: Amaryllis and Violet [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Historical References, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Regency Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin
Summary: Middle-class piano tutor, Leorio Paladiknight only seeks to make sure that his three young wards are taken care of. His disdain for the upper-class pits him against a beautiful but seemingly cold and snobbish Earl who has a penchant for threatening him with flowers. Through hardships and mutual interests, perhaps these two will realize that their worlds need not be so far removed from each other.This is a regency-era AU, loosely based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Updates will be sporadic.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Amaryllis and Violet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192655
Comments: 307
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest pet project! I had a huge Jane Austen phase when I was younger, so I decided to employ my knowledge for some historical leopika goodness.
> 
> As always, I will be trying for as much accuracy as possible, while bending things to suit my story. 
> 
> Something very important to note!!! Obviously this time period was wrought with racism and homophobia, but I will be leaving all that out. In this story, at least, same-sex relationships are not unusual, however typically those in high social standing are expected to take a wife or husband to bear heirs and continue the bloodline. Same-sex marriage is perfectly legal.
> 
> Lastly, I'll be sticking as close to the regency-era English dialect as possible, while still being easily understandable. I'll be using some common phrases and slang from the time, and I'll demark ones that may be confusing with an \\*\ and make an annotation about them in the end notes.
> 
> Okay I think that's it for now. Please enjoy!

“ _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf_. Good girl, Canary, but keep your wrists up.”

“Yes, sir.”

Leorio smiled at his eldest ward as she adjusted her hands’ posture on the pianoforte from his position leaning against the side of it.

“And from the beginning. I won’t count this time,” he nodded, beginning to tap the rhythm of the piece with his foot as the girl’s fingers struck the keys.

It was nearly three on the sleepy late-spring afternoon, the sunshine seeping through the windows and casting a warm glow on the modest parlor of Leorio’s home. 

The peace and quiet of the moment was abruptly thrashed by the slamming of a door and two heavy sets of aggressive footsteps. There was a feminine shriek that must have come from the housekeeper, and then two boys came skidding through the parlor archway. Canary stopped playing abruptly and both she and the man turned towards the ruckus.

“Leorio!”

“Leorio, you’ll never guess what’s happened!”

The man in question stood up tall, squaring his shoulders in irritation.

“Calm down, honestly you two will be my death. You have quite the nerve bursting in like this after being gone all morning and missing all of lunch and your lessons. What have you to say for yourselves?”

The younger of the boys, Zushi, had the decency to look abashed. He folded his hands behind his back and stared down at his muddied shoes. His companion, Gon, however, did not miss a beat, and trudged right along with all the boisterousness that came with his tender age of fifteen.

“Leorio, someone’s moved into the giant house on the hill!”

Unimpressed, the man sighed and shook his head.

“And what does that have to do with either of you? Haven’t I taught you to keep your nose out of other people’s personal matters? And your feet off other’s property?”

“But Leorio they had a whole army of people bringing in all kinds of fantastical flowers and trees!” he bounced from foot to foot in excitement, “And we saw a boy that looked my age! I hope that we might become friends!”

Leorio sighed, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

_Anyone who would move into such a home wouldn’t likely care to befriend you, Gon._

“Enough of this nonsense. Both of you need to _calmly_ march back through the house and apologize to Miss Kasuga, and then you’ll pay your penance to her by scrubbing your muddy boot prints from the floors.”

There was a grumble from both boys but they complied, rolling up their sleeves as they passed back through the archway.

Leorio’s shoulders slumped and he looked back to the girl on the piano bench, “What am I to do with them, Canary?”

She stifled a laugh behind her hand, “I think perhaps they will one day wear themselves out.”

She turned back around in her seat and turned back the page of music notes.

“They seemed pretty excited about the newcomers. Do you think it will cause a stir in town?”

Leorio considered the question for a moment before tilting his head.

“More than likely, yes. What kind of stir, I do not yet know. I could do without another pompous socialite going about.”

“Gon mentioned a boy of his age. Perhaps he’d be in need of your services?”

He shook his head, “I doubt that any boy of such means could possibly need _my_ services. Likely he is already more than proficient with the pianoforte.”

He looked out the window, a pensive expression on his face.

Canary folded her hands in her lap, “You look concerned about something.”

He looked back at her, “I’m just hoping that Gon’s enthusiasm does not get him in more trouble than I can get him out of.”

“What sort of trouble do you see him getting into?”

“I fear that he shall try to push for a companionship that is not mutually desired. _Those_ types tend to stick to their own. You know how difficult it can be to keep his feet on the ground, I don’t want him to be disappointed.”

Canary gave a soft smile and nodded, “I understand. But truly I think if there were such a person that could tame the hearts of beasts and befriend them, it would be our Gon.”

Leorio cracked a smile and reached out to pat her head, “You very well may be on to something there, _Birdie_.”

  
  
  


“Have you heard about the newcomers to the hill?” Zepile propped himself against a countertop, procuring a grape from the bunch that sat there.

“Do you only ever come about to steal my food and gossip?” Leorio sat at the small table in the center of the room, nose buried in a ledger. A forgotten cup of tea sat next to it along with a tray of cheese and fruit.

“Of course not, I come about to make you dreadfully, exceptionally _ill._ ”

“That may be the most truthful statement to ever grace my ears.”

“I take it that you’d heard, then?”

Leorio sighed and sat back, dropping his quill back into the pot of ink in front of him.

He looked up at his friend with an expression of mild irritation.

“How could I not have, it’s all that anyone in town wishes to speak about, and even at my own dinner table it is the first and most desired topic.”

The merchant laughed, shaking his head.

“Can you blame them, Leo? That manor has sat empty since we were lads, and it is not often at all that such a member of the _Beau Monde*_ comes to stay here in Lukso. Surely even _you_ must be a bit curious about the residents.”

"If I desired to know so much about those that swim in lard* I would simply fill up a tub.”

The cackle that left Zepile’s mouth was just as obnoxious as the rest of him.

“Oh truly you are a snob. Nevermind your feelings about the gentry, you do know that this could perhaps be very advantageous to you, yes?”

“In what such way?” Leorio picked up his cup of tea and took a sip, only to grimace at its frigid temperature.

“It is said that the master of the house is an earl, the Lord Kurta. He’s come with his cousin, the young Lord Killua Zoldyck. Lord Kurta is the nephew of His Grace, the Duke of York.”

“And I care about this, why?” Leorio arched a brow, crossing his arms.

“Any match that would come from such a family would certainly secure a prosperous future for yourself and your wards. Miss Canary is sixteen, and has yet to be ushered into society. Perhaps-”

Leorio’s hand smacked against the tabletop, rattling the cup and inkpot.

“I will hear no more of that, Sir. Birdie is perfectly comfortable as she is and has no desire to wed yet.”

Zepile tilted his head, giving him a look of pity.

“Surely you see that doting on her so only holds her back. And the boys? The young one is still too juvenile of course, but Gon is at the perfect age to start looking for a wife or husband.”

Leorio stood abruptly and walked away to the window, peering into the back yard. Canary sat under a tree reading a book, as the boys ran about playing.

“Froggy and Zuzu are fine as they are as well. My main concern is that they grow into honorable gentlemen.”

Zepile followed him to the window and put a hand on his shoulder.

“ _Listen to yourself_ , Leo. You still call them as if they were toddlers or your children. You do remember that you are not their father, surely?”

Leorio huffed and spun around, his gaze intense, “I am the closest thing they have to one and I shall certainly act the part.”

“A good father would ensure their child has a fair chance at a comfortable life.”

The tutor’s mouth snapped shut and his fists clenched by his side.

His friend inclined his head, “Nevermind that then, how about _yourself?_ ”

“I beg your pardon, sir?”

“You are nearly thirty-five and unmarried. You are handsome and clever, and yet you’ve no prospective partners.”

“I have no time or need for a spouse,” his friend scoffed and he held up a hand, “And no one would have me with such a reputation.”

_The notion is nearly laughable._

Zepile shrugged, “Well perhaps that is true, it may be difficult to find someone who would appreciate your particular charms,” he walked back to the table and gathered his hat, flipping it with a little toss, “But you must cast a line to receive a bite, good sir.”

With that the merchant stole away with a bushel of grapes, leaving Leorio to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regency Slang:  
> "Beau Monde" = High society, AKA the fashionable elite  
> "those that swim in lard" = people of wealth
> 
> Follow me on twitter @renegayde007 for updates and to participate in polls!
> 
> My art tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJHwykNv/
> 
> Support me on ko-fi (pls don't feel obligated): https://ko-fi.com/cosmicrecyclingbin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio's wards can be quite the handful. This is especially true for Gon, whose open heart and overwhelming kindness may ruin them, yet.

It was a surprisingly quiet dinner, some two weeks later, when the madness began.

Indeed it was a  _ manically  _ quiet dinner, Leorio observed, as he watched one of his wards practically squirming in his seat, obviously fighting some internal monologue.

Canary was primly pretending she didn’t notice anything going on, and Zushi was staring at Gon as if he had lost his head.

Leorio sighed and sat his fork down, leaning back in his chair.

“Gon?”

“Sir?!” He sat up ramrod straight, as if he’d been scalded.

“Clearly there is something on your mind, so you might as well come out with it.”

He picked up his tea cup for a sip.

“I want to go to the ball!” the words flew through the boys lips as if they’d been trapped in his throat.

Leorio choked on his tea and promptly had a coughing fit. Canary leaned forward in concern from her place at his right hand and patted his back.

_ This child shall end me before my time. _

When he’d gotten ahold of himself, the tutor pulled off his spectacles and dried them with a worn silk handkerchief from the pocket of his waistcoat.

As if nothing had happened, Gon leaned forward in his seat, “Can we go, Leorio?”

“Where has this come from all of a sudden? You’ve never shown any interest in such things before,” he slid his spectacles back onto his nose and dabbed around his mouth before putting the cloth back in his pocket.

“Killua asked if I would be present and encouraged me to come.”

Something about the name sparked familiarity in Leorio’s head, and it only took a moment for realization to dawn on him.

“Do you mean young  _ Lord  _ Killua? Cousin to the Earl Kurta?” he scowled, “Nevermind your impertinence of calling him so familiarly, how have you come about being on such terms with him that he has asked for your accompaniment to a  _ ball _ .”

At the question the boy flushed around the ears and floundered for an answer that would seemingly save his hide. When he couldn’t find one his mouth snapped shut and he looked down at his food.

_ Curious… _

His eyes trailed to the girl at his side, but she looked as perplexed as he himself felt. He then turned his gaze to the youngest of the three, who was facing away from him and seemingly sweating bullets.

“Zushi, do you know something about this?” He could practically hear him gulp.

The boy slowly turned back to face him, eyes anxiously darting from his stern expression to Gon’s mild look of panic and subtle head shakes.

“ _ Zuzu?”  _ Leorio arched a brow and everything came rushing out of the boy at once.

**_“Gon and I have been going over to the house on the hill and sneaking into the garden and Lord Killua caught us and now we’ve been meeting him there in secret every day!!!”_ **

Gon groaned and laid his head on the table, narrowly missing his plate of food.

Canary had to turn away and cover the snicker that bubbled up from her chest.

Leorio let out a long-suffering sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Gon, you do realize how severely you could have been punished, should the Earl  _ himself  _ have spotted you, yes?”

Gon sat back up, a pout on his face, “But we always make sure to go and come while he’s away from the garden.”

“Am I supposed to be glad for such connivery? Am I to be raising thieves, now?”

“But Leorio, we only did it twice and then Killua continued to invite us back!” the boy’s face slipped into something soft and pitying, “He said he has no companions.”

Leorio frowned and crossed his arms, though the tension was fading from his face and limbs. He shared a knowing look with his eldest before turning back to Gon.

“Froggy I know that it is your valiant heart and will to do right by others that lead you into such a situation, but I fear that one day you might not receive the same courtesy that you afford to others.”

“What do you mean?” his brows furrowed.

“It sounds like the young lord may be a good fellow, but those are few and far between amongst the upper classes. They can be odious and cruel, especially towards our kind. I would you would take care around such people.”

His ward seemed to mull over his words for a moment before nodding, “I see, I’ll be careful, Leorio.”

“Good. Now about this  _ ball _ -”

“You’re not going to take me, are you?” Gon frowned, slumping in his seat.

“Do not take from my mouth what I have not yet said. I will take you on the condition that…” he turned to the girl at his side and hesitated before begrudgingly continuing, “On the condition that Birdie will also attend.”

The girl blinked in confusion, tilting her head, “You wish me to come as well?”

_ Truthfully, not. Neither of you. _

“You have been of proper age for over a year now, I should have introduced you to society a while ago.”

He paused to pat her dark curls.

“I have been made aware that keeping you all cloistered under me has been a disservice. I am here to provide for you, but I shall not always be. As much as it pains me, I know it is time for you both to start courting.”

Canary’s cheeks warmed and she stared down at her lap, while Gon simply seemed lost in thought. This talk all went well above Zushi’s head, as he was still a boy of twelve and not concerned by such things.

“What say you, my dear?” he leaned in, his eyes soft, “If you do not wish to-”

“I wish to attend.”

Leorio swallowed around a lump in his throat and sat back in his chair, looking not unlike he’d just lost something of great importance.

“Very well then. Tomorrow we shall go into town and have a new gown and suit made for you both,” He stood, dusting off his pantaloons, “I will not have any charge of mine stepping into their first ball looking like a pair of ragamuffins.”

“Thank you Leorio! I can’t wait to tell Killua!” The boy stood, excitedly.

“Just a moment,” Leorio came around to him, crossing his arms, “I haven’t forgotten the minute detail of your incorrigible trespassing. Before you may go to sleep tonight you shall have to write out the french equivalent to every number from one to one-hundred, twenty times.”

The boy groaned and his shoulders slumped.

“You as well, Zushi.”

There was another groan and Leorio shook his head. He patted both boys on the shoulders and turned to leave as the housekeeper came in to clear the table, “Good night, boys, Birdie.”

There was a chorus of “ _ Good night, Leorio,”  _ and the man left, feeling suddenly much older.

  
  
  


Leorio could feel the burn in his pockets as they left the dressmaker’s shop, Canary and Gon at his heels. The gown and Gon’s suit combined had cost half of his savings.

Forcing back the ill feeling from spending such an amount, Leorio led them across the street to the haberdashery.

“Get whatever you like, Canary, I confess I do not know much about what the ladies are putting in their hair and around their necks these days.”

“I can pay out of my allowance, Leorio.”

He turned and frowned at her concerned and earnest expression.

“Nonsense, Birdie. I’ll take care of it.”

She gave a small, guilty smile. It turned his stomach sour.

Leorio walked around, admiring the various frills and ribbons hung about, Canary and Gon close behind him, discussing which bits and bobbles would look best with the new dress.

All of a sudden the bell jangled violently on the door as a blur of blue and white ran in and dipped behind the center table.

“ _ Killua? _ ” Gon blinked, and Leorio looked between them.

_ Is this boy really a member of the gentry? _

The door opened again with considerably less fanfare and the boy behind the table looked over at them with a pleading expression, pressing a finger to his lips.

Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed a fistful of the boys thick platinum waves and yanked up, pulling the boy right to standing position.

Leorio followed the arm attached to the hand and his eyes laid on the sour countenance of a man.

The tutor had to admit to himself that the gentleman was beautiful, despite the pinch in his brow and purse of his lips. His skin was unblemished and long golden locks framed his face and spilled from the back of his top hat to his elbows. His features were made of delicate angles and his eyes were the deepest shade of blood-red that Leorio had ever seen.

Leorio realized belatedly that he was staring and abruptly shifted his gaze to the boy, who looked very put-upon to have been caught.

“Killua Zoldyck, do you have any manner of earthly idea what your mother would do to me, should she find out that I let you muck about town on your own.”

The man let go of the boy’s hair and procured a second hat from the crook of his elbow, plopping it down on the boy’s head and thwacking it lightly with the cane present in his other hand.

“Not as if I really give  _ you  _ the choice in the matter,” he grumbled, sulking.

“Oh I am  _ well aware,”  _ the blonde scowled, “However, as my temporary charge, you are under  _ my  _ jurisdiction. Do you want me to off you back to London on the next carriage?”

“ _ No,  _ Cousin.”

_ This must be the Earl, then. If ever there was a dandy*… _

Leorio turned up his nose and was about to usher his wards away when Gon spoke.

“I’m sure Killua didn’t mean to cause you any trouble, sir.”

Leorio nudged the boy’s shoulder harshly, “Gon that is  _ not  _ the proper way to-”

“I assure you, my dear cousin has every intention of vexing me so,” the man narrowed his gaze on Gon, his aristocratic air giving the illusory image that he was much taller than he was, “Tell me boy, how did you come to be so familiar with this one that you would afford yourself the liberty of calling him by his Christian name?”

The way the man spoke down to his ward made Leorio’s blood boil in his veins.

“Killua is my friend,” Gon stated with such conviction that it made even Canary uncomfortable.

The young lord’s face flushed and he averted his gaze.

The Earl stepped up to gon, an unimpressed look on his face.

“Ah, you must be the scoundrel that’s been stealing away into my garden in the mornings.”

Leorio’s patience snapped and he put an arm in front of Gon, squaring his shoulders.

“I will thank you not to call my ward such a thing,  _ My Lord _ ,” His title was said with such a sneer that he tasted bitterness on his tongue.

The blonde looked up at him, frowning.

“If you cannot keep your charge in line, perhaps he’d be better elsewhere.”

“You certainly are one to talk, chasing yours all through the town to corner him amongst the ribbons and bows.”

“It would seem that the boy must take after his master in etiquette, though I suspect he may have more  _ tact _ .”

“Why,  _ you _ -”

Canary made eye contact with the shopkeep across the room, mouthing an earnest  _ I’m sorry. _

The men stared down their noses at each other, the Earl’s face stony except for the glint of irritation in his eyes while the tutor’s jaw was locked and his nostrils were flared.

Gon and Killua looked from each other to the grumbling pair and shrugged at one another.

Leorio felt a gentle hand on his elbow and turned to see Canary’s wide, concerned gaze. He promptly let out all the hot air he was holding and his face fell back to something more civil.

The Earl scoffed and turned, straightening his coat. He motioned to the door with his cane, “What a waste of my time. Come, Killua, it’s time for your arithmetics lesson. Mr. Wing will not be pleased if you are late  _ again _ .”

The boy sighed and followed after him, sparing a glance back at Gon. Gon eagerly grinned and waved at him, garnering a small, flustered smile from the young lord.

Leorio stared after the pair, heat still simmering under his skin.

“Leorio?”

He looked down at Canary, arching a brow, “Yes?”

“Is it alright if I still purchase some things? Or would you like to return home?”

The tutor shook his head, patting her curls, “No, dear I’m fine. Go and pick some things out. I’ll be here if you require my assistance.”

He looked over to Gon, who looked for all the world like he  _ hadn’t  _ just caused a row between his guardian and an Earl. The boy looked back up at him earnestly.

“Gon, go and help our dear Birdie with her search.”

“Yes, Sir!”

He watched them flit about the shop, leaning back against a shelf and cupping his chin in his hand.

_ What a perfectly lovely introduction. I shall endeavor to never cross paths with such a peacock, again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regency Slang:  
> Dandy: A gentlemen that is seen to be shamefully obsessed with his appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio receives an unexpected gift, and must deal with the fact that his beloved wards are growing up.
> 
> It's the beginning of ball season, what scandal shall we witness next?

“You are truly the most  _ bumbling  _ idiot, Leo. Your little row with the Earl is all anyone’s talking about in town.”

Leorio sighed and sat back in his chair, peering at Pietro from across his desk.

“Imagine the goodness these gossiping hens could spread if only they preferred to speak of pleasant things.”

“ _ Leo. _ Come on, really must you act so abhorrent? I know you dislike the high-bred, but snubbing one of them?  _ In the public eye? _ ” His friend looked aghast, “What’s gotten into you?”

The tutor gripped the arms of his chair, scowling, “He called Gon a  _ scoundrel _ and then turned the same courtesy on me.”

Pietro slowly nodded, sighing as understanding came to him.

“I see. But you do know that your reputation cannot afford more suffering, yes? And Gon’s honor is trampled twice with your defense, than it would have been otherwise.”

Leorio huffed and stood, his friend following him as he began to pace around the small office.

“To hell with my reputation, Pietro, if it has not improved in the last decade than it never shall. It’s not like you give two and any shillings about  _ yours _ .”

“But the difference is I have no  _ children _ . The whole town can gossip about why I was discharged from the military until they become blue in the face, and the only one affected is myself.”

The tutor shook his head, leaning his hip against the aging wooden desk, “I suppose that is true. However, at least the rumors about  _ you  _ are false…”

He fished the handkerchief from his pocket and took off his spectacles, cleaning them to have something to do rather than look his friend in the face.

“Leo…”

“You know, they always use that word too, when they speak of my father.  _ Scoundrel.  _ And they are all completely correct in their assessments.” 

_ No one pities the bastard orphan.  _

His friend frowned, “Perhaps that is true, I’d say any man that runs away from his debtors and leaves a sickly wife and a young son behind is certainly a  _ lesser  _ man.”

Leorio’s scowl deepened as he put his spectacles back on.

“The horrible fellow has been gone since I was  _ thirteen _ and still his legacy haunts me. Will I ever escape him, Pietro?”

His friend clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk, “If you, yourself can stay out of trouble, then perhaps there is hope.”

The tutor gave a boyish grin, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well, we’ll see about that.”

There was a sharp rap at the door and both men turned towards it.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Kasuga walked in with a parchment-wrapped bundle of flowers tucked into her arm. She bowed her head in courtesy, before speaking.

“Pardon my intrusion, Sirs, but this was just delivered for you.”

Leorio arched a brow and shared a confused look with his friend, "Thank you Kasuga, I'll take those."

He stepped up to her and gingerly took the bouquet, only to find that there was a tree branch sticking out as well.

He dismissed the housekeeper and wandered back over to the desk. Sitting back in his chair, he untied the twine that held the bundle together and unwrapped the parchment. 

_ Flowers?! _

"Now who on Earth would send me such a thing?" There was a card amongst the flowers, signed with a crisp, elegant hand.

Leorio narrowed his eyes, spitting out the name as if it had poisoned him.

" **_Kurta_ ** _. _ "

Pietro wandered back over, peering over the desk at the contents, "From the Earl?"

"Indeed, but what reason does he have for sending me  _ flowers _ , unless he is attempting to apologize for his transgressions against my ward?"

"Afraid that's not it, my friend," the man picked up the limb and inspected it. The leaves were thin, and the flowers looked like bright pink pinecones.

"This is a branch from a Larch tree. The flowers are beautiful and very unique, but the meaning behind them is not pleasant.. it would appear he is scolding you on your impertinent audacity."

Leorio crossed his arms over his chest, scowling as his friend sat the branch down and picked up one of the spikey green and purple plants.

"And this, good sir, is a cocklebur. With this the Earl has called you out on your rudeness."

"Feh! He sends his insults via flora instead of facing me like a gentleman? That pigeon-livered* son of a-"

" _ Leo. _ By all accounts, you should be happy that this is  **all** that he has done. Count your blessings and hold your tongue."

The tutor sighed and slumped back, propping up his chin on his elbow.

He was silent for a moment before looking up at his oldest friend, "Pietro, how have you come about such knowledge of  _ flower language _ , I've never taken you for such a romantic."

The man twirled one of the stems between his fingers, "There is much free time to learn frivolity when one is part of a regiment that never has wars to fight."

"Fair enough."

  
  
  


Before anyone could blink, the month ended and ushered in the beginnings of summer, and the first ball of the season.

Leorio had blessedly avoided seeing hide or hair of the Earl since the day in the haberdashery, and had received no more  _ gifts  _ from the man either. The gossip about town had slowed, for now.

  
  


Leorio waited in the foyer, anxious. He was dressed up in his very best suit, the rich deep blue color of his jacket complimenting his eyes and complexion.

Zushi had been put to bed, and the blessed housekeeper had endeavored to help dress the elder wards in their Ball attire. 

He took a deep breath when he heard three sets of footsteps coming down the stairs, steeling his nerves.

Down first came Canary, and the tutor's resolve immediately broke. He took in the sight of her with her ribbon-adorned hair and her fine muslin gown. The bright yellow sash around her waist contrasted with her skin tone and the pearls around her neck made her look so much more mature than Leorio was able to admit to himself. 

Following behind her and being trailed by Kasuga was Gon- dressed in a sharp emerald suit with brand-new, squeaky clean boots. His hair had been combed properly back and though he looked mildly uncomfortable in his coat, he cleaned up well.

Leorio had to clear his throat to keep the emotion out of his voice as he spoke, though he couldn't quite get rid of the wobbly smile on his face.

"Now what have you gone and done with my darling Birdie and Froggy? All I see before me are a beautiful lady and handsome gentleman."

His wards both smiled at him, and he was suddenly struck by how fast time had passed since he'd taken them in. He shook himself from his reverie and reached into his coat pocket, procuring two small boxes.

He held one of them out to each of them, "Now, I have a very special gift for each of you, since this is such a momentous occasion. I hope that you'll take good care of them."

Canary opened her box first and her eyes lit up as she pulled out a gold brooch encrusted with diamonds, shaped like a flower. Gon opened his to find a gold pocket watch with a delicate filigree pattern etched into it.

"Leorio, these look so expensive, are you sure-" 

The tutor lifted his hand to shush the girl's fretting.

"These are family heirlooms. The brooch was my mother's, and her mother's before her. The pocket watch belonged to my grandfather," he swallowed around the lump in his throat, "And now they belong to you…"

_ My children.  _

Gon's fist closed around his gift and he cradled it against his chest, his lip wobbling as he fought back his emotions. He trudged forward and buried his face in Leorio’s chest without a word, his free hand grasping at Leorio’s coat. 

The tutor looked down at the boy attached to him and his arm came around him, patting his back. He felt another body slip under his other arm and pretended not to notice Canary's tears wetting his collar.

He allowed them a moment of fragility before patting them both on the shoulder.

"Come along, now. Mr. Zepile and his wife have come to pick us up in their coach and if we make them wait any longer I fear they shall leave without us."

They broke away from him and nodded, and all three said their goodbyes to the housekeeper before making their way out the door.

  
  
  


The entire ride to the manor at which the ball was taking place was full of Leorio's incessant hen-pecking. He drilled his wards over and over about proper ball etiquette until they were both thoroughly sick of him.

  
  
  


The group of Leorio, his wards, Zepile and his wife Baise, all meandered in through the crowd together.

The youngest of the bunch looked around in wonderment, his excitement putting a wide smile on Leorio’s face.

"When's the last time you came to a ball, Leo? Surely it's been an era and a half!" Zepile laughed, nudging him with an elbow, his wife attached to his other arm.

"I believe the last time I attended a ball, your lady was chasing  _ me  _ about the room and you were horribly jealous," the tutor smirked.

The woman's face flushed and she laughed openly, "My dearest had not yet grown into his ears or eyebrows, and you were the most charming one of the bunch of fools I mucked about with, dear Leo. I considered you a catch but my father wouldn't hear of it."

"You considered  _ everyone  _ a catch, my dear madam," Zepile grumbled, "My mother called you a harlot."

"How I  _ despise _ that woman," Baise flicked the fan in her hand to open it, leisurely fanning herself.

Leorio felt the gloved hand on his arm tighten imperceptibly and he looked to Canary at his side, "Are you alright my dear?"

She looked up at him and her eyes sparkled not unlike the brooch that sat over her heart.

"I'm fine, everything is just a bit overwhelming is all."

"It certainly can be, there is much noise and crowding. If you need a rest, I'll escort you outside."

She smiled and nodded, her shoulders relaxing.

"How are you doing, Gon?" He turned to look at his other ward only to find him missing. He looked all around but couldn't see him in the crowd.

_ God give me strength. _

"It would seem your boy has escaped," commented Zepile as they stopped along the edge of the room.

Leorio let out a long-suffering sigh, "It appears to be so. I can only hope he manages to stay out of trouble."

"Dear Gon is a good boy, I'm sure he'll behave himself," Baise insisted. Canary's face looked skeptical. 

The girl seemed to notice something from across the room and she looked up at her guardian, "Leorio, my friend Amane is here, may I go to her?"

Leorio hesitated but acquiesced, "Alright, I suppose I cannot keep you under my wing all evening. Go, but do not leave the room without telling me, and if anyone should bother you let me know so that I may give them a right thrashing."

"Thank you!" She grinned, leaning her head against his arm before letting go and flitting across the room.

Leorio’s shoulders immediately sagged and he sighed deeply.

"How are you holding up, old man? I know this is a sore night for you," Zepile teased.

"Truly I have never been so broken-hearted in my life, I fear I shall never recover," he pouted, "When did they get so grown-up my friend?"

"That is what children do, sir. Test our patience, break our hearts, and leave."

"Too true."

Baise tugged on her husband's arm, "Would you endure one dance for me, darling?"

Zepile frowned, looking quite put-upon, "I suppose I could indulge you for  _ one _ dance. Will you be alright on your own, Leo?"

Leorio waved them off, "Go, have a waltz for me."

Zepile nodded and disappeared with his wife, unto the crowd. 

In a room full of people, Leorio suddenly felt quite alone.

  
  


He mulled about the room, stopping to chat with some of his piano students and their parents, while also trying to find Gon.

Though the aforementioned students and such held him in high regard, as they'd had the opportunity to get to know him, many of the others present did not share such good opinions about him and turned their noses up as he passed.

Equally as many had to pull their sons and daughters away as they mooned after him. It repaired his slighted ego bit by bit. 

Leorio made his way to the edge of the dance hall floor and that's when he spotted his ward.

He and the young lord were doing the most abysmal attempt at dancing together, cheeks flushed and laughing the whole way.

The tutor stopped and watched them, a dopey smile on his face. He stood there for a moment, until a voice cut into his peace and made a chill run down his spine, unpleasantly. 

"Your ward dances as if he were a new colt. What a pity, he must not have been taught."

Leorio turned, scowling, and gave a short jerky bow, "I could say the same of your own charge,  _ My Lord." _

The Earl wore a deep burgundy-colored jacket, a ruby adorning his cravat. His long golden hair had been braided and laid across one of his shoulders, revealing one side of his slender, elegant neck. His facial expression was that of boredom.

_ Such beauty is wasted on the likes of him. _

"My cousin is an excellent dancer, when participating with someone who does not lack the skill,  _ Mr. Paladiknight.  _ "

The way the man said his name made the back of his neck heat with agitation. Before he could say anything else, the Earl continued. 

"I'm sure your ward's abilities reflect your own. I don't doubt that you have all the grace of a great  _ galumpus* _ ."

Leorio’s ears and throat turned red and he squared up his shoulders, "Am I to believe you would best me? If such were true, would you not be out there already?"

The Earl's icy facade cracked for a moment and his cheeks warmed. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, standing up as tall as he could.

"I have no desire for such frivolity."

Leorio arched a brow and looked around at the men and women who were standing closely by, staring after the Earl and preening to be noticed. 

"How unfortunate, for it would seem a dance with you is what is in high demand this evening. How cruel of you to snub your admirers."

The blonde scoffed, "I have no use for dancing with the likes of anyone in this room."

"Oh-ho? Truly? Or are you merely saying such to cover for your inability?" He smirked, his gut twisting in a thrilling way.

_ What am I doing, this man could ruin me?! _

"I could dance circles around a brute such as you," he sneered.

The man's gaze was intense, matching the fiery pin clasped to his cravat. Leorio felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Then would My Lord be interested in proving so?"

The Earl scoffed, "Are you asking  _ me _ for a dance? Do you have any sense of proprietary, sir?"

"Plenty of, My Lord. I am simply offering you the chance at besting me. Would that not be generous?" His smirk widened as he saw the man becoming flustered.

He honestly didn't expect an answer, so when a gloved hand was offered to him he was a bit shocked. 

"So be it. I shall see you humiliated and take great pleasure in it," the man’s face had settled back into something stony and lifeless, and something about that  _ greatly _ pissed the tutor off.

Leorio took the man’s hand, leading him to the end of the row of dancers. He let go and they stepped into place across from each other, immediately falling into step with the other dancers. 

They twirled about, weaving in and out from other dancers, only able to speak when they were close. Leorio was the first to break the silence.

"My Lord, I must thank you for your utterly ghastly bouquet. I've never received  _ flowers _ before, especially flowers that hold such delightfully dreadful meanings."

They separated again, and when they came together, spinning slowly hand in hand, the Earl replied.

"Ah, how special to have been your first. Rest assured, I meant  _ every petal _ ," he scowled, narrowing his eyes.

Leorio gritted his teeth as they parted and spun with different partners for a moment, before rejoining in the center.

"What sort of gentleman fights his battles with twigs and weeds, My Lord?"

"I prefer words to fists and flowers to people, Mr. Paladiknight."

They each took another partner and spun about, and Leorio caught Gon’s eye and smiled at him, before he was reunited with the Earl. 

"That is a whole lot of gobsmack* to say that you are a  _ coward." _

His reluctant dance partner gave him a scandalized expression.

"You, sir, are the most  _ uncouth-" _

"Don't flatter me so, it shall inflate my ego," they stopped in the middle of the line as everyone continued to dance around them, nose to nose, the tutor smirking and the Earl fuming.

"Sir, you do realize that with simply an outward breath I could undo all that you have, yes?"

"I have not much, your breath would be wasted on me,  _ My Lord." _

They stood like that, seemingly unaware that they were causing a scene, until the song ended.

They stepped back into line and bowed at each other, before turning and leaving in opposite directions without another word.

Suddenly, Gon was at his side, Killua nowhere in sight. 

"Leorio! Did you have fun dancing with the Earl?"

The man shook his head, looking over his shoulder at the retreating back of his dance partner, "I don't believe that man has ever had fun in his lifetime, dear boy."

He turned back around and patted his ward on the shoulder, "Perhaps we should afford you some dance lessons, yes?"

Gon frowned, "Was I truly so terrible?"

Leorio quickly changed the subject.

  
  


_ "Let's go find Birdie." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regency Slang:  
> Pigeon-livered = cowardly  
> Galumpus = a tall, clumsy idiot  
> Gobsmack = nonsense


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected invitation arrives at the tutor’s door. 
> 
> All the beauty in the Earl’s garden, unfortunately, was not enough to quell the tempers present.

It was two days after the ball when Leorio received his second special bouquet.

He’d gotten it in the middle of breakfast, and was so cross about it that he left his food half-finished in order to storm out of the house and down the road to Pietro’s.

Forgoing any sense of formality, Leorio strode right through the front door, past the housekeeper, and into the kitchen where his friend was eating. He spotted the tutor and paused, mouth open wide and a scone halfway to it, as Leorio slammed the bouquet onto the table in front of him.

“What the hell are _these?”_

“Good morning to you too, old chum. Nice of you to stop by,” Pietro frowned, tossing his scone back onto his plate with a sigh, “Now what’s all this, then?”

“Another of the Earl’s little gifts. What do these mean?”

He opened the parchment further and revealed white, almost fluffy-looking flowers as well as bright yellow ones of a different sort and large, multilayered flowers that were the most interesting shade of _green._

Pietro sat forward and pushed his plate out of the way to pull the flowers closer. He picked them apart, analyzing them. 

Leorio crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, “Well?”

“The Earl certainly has a peculiar garden, doesn’t he?”

“Never mind _that_ , Pietro, what are the blasted meanings?!”

“Settle down, Leo, you’re liable to break a vessel in your forehead at this rate. These are very interesting. You see, these two flowers,” he gestured with his fingers, “Are candytuft and senvy. They both stand for indifference. However these yellow carnations would suggest he has nothing but the deepest disdain for you.”

Leorio scoffed.

_Why that no good, vexing little viper- does he have nothing better to do?_

Pietro tapped his chin in thought, “One must wonder how someone can both not care at all for someone but also have such strong negative feelings towards them. What an odd fellow this Earl Kurta is.”

The tutor’s jaw clenched, “Odd is a compliment, he’s absolutely repulsive. The only things worthy of noting about him are his fine looks and dancing skills.”

Pietro’s head inclined, an eyebrow going up in confusion, “Dancing skills? Do you mean to tell me, dear fellow, that those rumors milling about town are true? You danced with the Earl at the ball the other night?”

“Yes, I did,” he said matter-of-factly, as if it were the most natural answer.

“The Earl asked the likes of _you_ to dance?”

“No.”

“Then how did- _no,_ ” he sat up ramrod straight, staring at his friend as if he’d grown a second head, “Leo you can’t have seriously asked that gentleman for a dance. Do you have any idea how inappropriate that is? No wonder everyone is whispering about this, I can scarcely believe it.”

“I issued him a challenge and he took the bait. If I am to be condemned then he should be equally so,” he stuck his nose in the air, pushing up his spectacles.

“Leo, you know that is not how things are done.”

“ _Tch_ , I’m sick of the way things are done, Pietro. He gets to sit pretty up on top of that hill with his blasted flowers in peace and quiet while I’m down here being ridiculed for things that are not my fault.”

“To be fair, sir, the last few reasons for your ridicule _are_ your own doing.”

Leorio huffed and picked up Pietro’s forgotten scone, tossing it at him. Pietro cackled, throwing it back at him as if they were still merely a couple of boys.

  
  
  


A week later and something more unexpected than flowers arrived at Leorio’s door.

_What kind of nonsense is this?_

He reread the invitation, even inspecting the back for some sort of trickery _._ There was something a bit off about the signature, but he chalked it up to his tired eyes playing tricks on him.

“What is it, Leorio?” Zushi asked, trying in vain to see any of the contents of the page.

“It _seems_ to be an invitation for a garden party.”

Gon popped his head around the corner, looking suspiciously excited, “Is it from Lord Kurta?”

Leorio looked over at him, narrowing his eyes, “It would seem so… Froggy, do you know anything about this?”

“Uh, no Sir! I mean _yes_ Sir- that is to say, that I do know something about it because Killua told me.”

Leorio turned back to the invitation with a hum, “Now why on Earth would he invite _us_ to something like that?”

“Maybe he wants to be friends with you?”

Leorio let out a bark of laughter, “I suspect that might be the furthest thing from actuality.”

He turned away from the boys, missing the sneaky glances they gave one another.

“Well, no matter. We aren’t going.”

“Wait, but-”

“Oh but Leorio _please_ -”

He looked back over his shoulder at their pouting faces, but would not budge.

“No. I refuse to step foot on that man’s property. There will be no more discussion of this, are we clear?”

There was a duet of sighs, each with a “ _yes, sir” attached._

Satisfied, Leorio turned back around and continued on his way.

_As if I would ever willingly associate with such an arse._

  
  
  


“You absolutely _must_ go to that party, Leo, it may be your only chance to redeem yourself,” Pietro insisted, not looking up from his hand of cards. 

Around the card table sat Leorio, Pietro, and Zepile and Baise, all with their eyes on their hands.

Leorio scoffed, looking across at him and almost revealing his cards to the whole lot of them as he gestured with his hands.

“You _cannot_ seriously think that that is a good idea.”

“I believe Pietro is right, my friend,” Zepile interjected as he laid down a card, “Even _if_ he merely sent you the invitation out of common courtesy, simply attending would make the whole town think you’d made amends. And then we can all get on with our lives.”

“Why do you sound as if you have any horse in this race?” The tutor frowned.

“You are my horse, dear Leo, I shall always bet for you,” he teased, garnering himself a middle finger that rose from behind Leorio’s hand of cards.

“Perhaps this would be an excellent opportunity to get on his _good_ side,” Baise smirked, “He’s not married after all.”

Leorio’s neck and ears heated and he looked at the woman as if a second head had sprouted from her neck.

“Now just what are you suggesting?”

“Was it not obvious? You’re an unmarried man, he’s an unmarried man. We all know you have a preference for golden-haired beauties,” she fanned herself with her hand of cards, resting her cheek on her propped up arm, “And besides, it’s quite obvious that you at least have a _physical_ attraction to him.”

Leorio gave a scandalized look, “I am in no way shape or form attracted to that stuck-up, rich, pompous, know-it-all.”

“Leo, you’ve mentioned his appearance no less than six times since we sat down for this game,” Pietro gave a long-suffering sigh, taking a sip of his gin.

“Indeed, and if I have to hear the words ‘ _how tragic for such a handsome face to be squandered’_ **_one more time_ ** I shall bop you over the head and toss you in the Thames,” Zepile added.

The tutor practically had steam coming out of his ears and he spluttered as his friends smirked and snickered around him.

_With friends such as these, I feel I deserve less enemies._

“Fine, I’ll go to the blasted party. Out of spite and nothing more,” he swiftly laid down his hand of cards, “I win, _pay up._ ”

  
  
  


“Is it not rude to be late to your own party?” Leorio muttered, sipping his champagne. All three of his wards had taken up residence beneath one of the incredibly large shade trees in the Earl’s garden, alongside the secondary host, young lord Killua.

“One has to wonder how he _could_ be late, this being his house and all. Not like he had to travel very far,” said the gentleman at his side, “A bit of bad show, if you ask me.”

“Pray tell, how did _you_ come about getting an invite to this, Phinks?” He arched his brow, “Even more surprising, why did you agree to come?”

“Ha! Technically speaking, I _wasn’t_ invited, Feitan was. But Fei’s away on business, so it’s up to me to go to these boring things. Got to keep the cash flowing and keep up appearances, you know?”

“Ah the life of a successful textile merchant’s trophy husband, truly you suffer so,” Leorio rolled his eyes, tugging his cravat.

Phinks let out a hearty chuckle and Leorio looked around, admiring the garden for the upteenth time since his arrival.

The plot of land was massive, spanning a few acres, and encircled in stone fencing. The sheer volume of plants was impressive on its own, but the variety of species was what was truly spectacular about it. There were plants that the tutor had never even read about in books before.

_I don’t truly blame the boys for wanting to sneak in here, anymore._

The other party-goers milled about, talking in clustered little groups. The majority of them were of the more prominent local families, many of whom had employed Leorio’s services for their children at some point. This eased his anxieties about being here, even just slightly.

“Oh, well there’s our generous host now.”

Leorio’s thoughts were interrupted as Phinks nudged him with his elbow.

He looked up and watched the Earl descend the large staircase at the back of the manor, flanked by two servants carrying trays of various confections. The summer breeze gently tousled his long, sunny locks and light bounced off of his pale periwinkle suit jacket and the bright yellow gladiolus pinned to his lapel.

When he reached the garden proper, he folded his hands in front of himself and put on a diplomatic smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and spoke, projecting his voice to be heard well.

“I thank you all for coming today. With such fine weather, I hoped to share the splendor of my beloved garden with my new neighbors. Please enjoy the refreshments, and lounge about at your leisure.”

The patrons clapped and he nodded, before stepping away, his servants taking the food and displaying them on the tables that sat nearby.

“Leorio?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry, dear fellow did you say something?” He looked back at Phinks, who was eyeing him in a peculiar way, “What is it?”

“Are you alright? As soon as Lord Kurta started speaking you stopped breathing,” he tilted his head and smirked, “Are the rumors true? Is there something untoward happening between you two?”

Leorio scoffed, pushing his glasses up his nose, “Absolutely not. Why must everyone continue to speculate about such an abhorrent thing?”

Phinks’ laugh grated on his nerves and he stiffly tugged his jacket, looking over to his wards who had migrated to one of the tables to sample the confections.

The tension left his shoulders as he saw their smiling faces.

_At least some of us are having a good time._

“Well I suppose I must go mingle, I’ll speak to you later, old chap.”

Phinks clapped him heartily on the back and Leorio watched him walk away, greeting several others with his easy, unforced enthusiasm.

Leorio sighed and glanced back at the children once more before sipping on his champagne again. Over the rim of the flute he saw the Earl in conversation with a few patrons, but the words seemed to die on the man’s lips as he made eye contact with Leorio. 

There was a look of confusion and recognition before anger seemed to seep into his features. Leorio swiftly turned and walked further into the garden, not wanting to stir anything up, ditching his empty glass on a table as he passed.

Leorio wandered until he could scarcely hear voices any longer, and propped himself up beneath a flowering tree of some sort.

He took in the beauty of the plants around him, wondering how incredible the fortune of the Earl must be to acquire such a grand spectacle of a garden. He closed his eyes and basked in the trickle of light that peeked through the tree branches, listening to the singing of the birds that nested nearby.

_This is incredibly pleasant._

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself, Mr. Paladiknight, you certainly seem to be.”

Leorio scowled, opening his eyes to the image of the Earl in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed.

“My lord, is that not what you have just told us to do? I am _at my leisure_.”

“That was offered graciously _to my guests_ . You, sir, and your gaggle of children are trespassing. I’m well aware of your lack of social graces, but I did not think you such a _blunderbuss*_ that you’d be ignorant of the customs of an _invite-only_ occasion.”

Leorio’s brows knitted in confusion and he reached into his jacket pocket, bringing out the invitation he’d received, “Sir perhaps you should double check who you send your invitations to, as I assure you I was most certainly beckoned here.”

The Earl strode forward and snatched the paper from his fingers, inspecting it.

Leorio watched his features contort in confusion for a few moments before he crumpled the paper in his fist, turning back towards the party.

“ **_Killua._ **”

Leorio’s eyes widened as the puzzle pieces came together in his mind.

_The signature… that’s why it seemed off. And that explains Gon’s odd behavior as well. This was a scheme._

“It would seem your charge has bamboozled us, My Lord.”

“No doubt because of your boy’s acrid influence on him.”

Leorio’s temper flared and he clenched his fist, “Pardon me? Why on Earth would you blame my ward for something you clearly know is the young lord’s fault?”

“Clearly mucking about with people of your lowly kind is wearing off on him. He’s picking up your apish habits.”

Leorio’s nostrils flared and the Earl gave a small, vindictive smirk. Leorio took a step forward.

“At least I am not such a _lobcock*_ that I send flowers to my enemies instead of issuing a gentleman’s challenge. Oh how deeply I do despise you. Ever since you came upon Lukso, I can scarcely breathe without someone tossing your name around and condemning me.”

“Rest assured, sir, I return your sentiments in the most intense of ways, though if your reputation has suffered it is not myself who is at fault. I have it on authority that you have _always_ been a rapscallion.”

Their voices had started to rise and slowly but steadily, the other party guests began migrating to the scene.

Unperturbed or unnoticed, Leorio continued, getting right up close to the man, leaning down until they were nose to nose.

“Oh, and pray tell what have you heard?”

“I’ve heard that you are a ridiculous blowhard with a penchant to hang around disgraced soldiers and shady _hornswoggler*_ antique merchants. Your father ran out on you, and after meeting you I can see exactly why he decided to abandon ship.”

At the mention of Pietro and Zepile, Leorio’s anger rose to extreme heights, neck red and jaw clenched. But that was nothing in comparison to the mention of his father. He grabbed one of the Earl’s lapels, his grip crushing the petals of the flower attached. 

The Earl didn’t so much as flinch.

By now a large crowd had gathered, including his wards and the young lord who were looking on in dismay. 

“My lord, my friends and I have more honor in our thumbs than you shall ever find within yourself.”

The blonde huffed, his eyes flashing with an intense heat that made the hair on the back of the tutor’s neck stand up.

“Why you rude, impudent, _gibfaced*_ arse, are you truly so vile-mannered that you dare to continue speaking such ill on my name?”

“You may be an Earl, but no amount of money or courtesy title could ever afford you a soul, _my Lord.”_

The blonde’s eyes sparked with something that looked suspiciously like hurt, before it was covered back up by his intense rage. Without hesitation he ripped one of the fine buckskin gloves from his hand and smacked the tutor across the face with it.

A gasp rang out amongst the crowd, and the sting Leorio felt in his cheek felt nothing compared to the blow to his pride.

He raised a clenched fist, ready to retaliate, when he caught sight of three pairs of innocent, impressionable eyes.

_I must not let them see such a thing._

He dropped his fist and let go of the man’s collar, backing up.

“We will be leaving now,” he was still looking into the intense ruby gaze of the Earl, but he was calling out to his wards, “Come, children, we’ve worn out our delicate welcome.”

He turned and strode purposefully through the crowd and back towards the entrance of the garden.

The wards followed after him, Gon sharing a guilty look with Killua before catching up to the rest of them.

  
  


Humiliated and angry, Leorio marched home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regency Slang:  
> Blunderbuss- Idiot  
> Lobcock- (flaccid penis) used to describe someone incredibly boring and uninteresting  
> Hornswoggler- a dishonest salesman  
> Gibfaced- Ugly, often associated with those that have large or very pronounced jaws and chins


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earl and his plants are both infuriating and confounding.
> 
> Leorio receives an offer he cannot simply pass up.

It did not take long for the whole town to know what had happened at the Earl’s garden party.

Within the next week nearly all of Leorio’s pianoforte students had dropped their lessons, both an excruciating blow to his ego and his wallet.

Also, nearly every day there was a new bouquet at the door for him, all of the same flowers.

Narcissus, for egotism.

Sainfoin, for agitation.

Rue, for disdain.

And finally, almost comically, basil for  _ hatred _ .

  
  


Leorio sat in his office, surrounded by his bouquets of ill-will, attempting to balance his ledger.

With half of his savings gone from the ball attire he’d had made for Canary and Gon, and no further income coming in as for the immediate future, things were looking bleak.

Zepile had offered him a generous loan, but Leorio  _ despised  _ owing money to people, and taking advantage of his friend's kindness was the last thing he wanted to do.

There was a knock at the door and Leorio sighed, sitting back in his worn leather chair.

“Come in.”

Gon stepped in and closed the door behind him, a crestfallen look on his face- one that had been common in the days since the debacle at the party.

“Oh, it’s you, Gon. Is there something with which I can assist you?”

The boy seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment before striding forth and standing right at the other side of the desk.

“Gon?”

“I’m sorry, Leorio.”

The tutor blinked in confusion. The boy looked guilty.

“Sorry for what, did you break something?”

He shook his head, gripping the fabric of his breeches.

“Killua and I were the ones to come up with the idea of having you go to the garden party. Killua is really good at forging signatures, he’s the one who did the invitation.”

Leorio closed his ledger and sat it aside, before taking off his spectacles and rubbing his face with his hand.

“That explains some things. But,  _ why _ Gon? What would put such an idea in your head?”

The boy fidgeted, a pink tinge at the tips of his ears.

“Well… Killua mentioned that Lord Kurta always seemed so lonely, and you always seem to be as well…”

Leorio felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

_ Have I really been so forlorn that my own wards have noticed? What a sham of a man I am. _

Leorio stood and walked around the desk and put a hand on Gon’s shoulder.

“So you attempted to force us together, so that we might keep each other company?”

Gon nodded, his brows still knitted with concern.

Leorio took a deep breath and shook his head.

“While I appreciate your concern, such arrangements only work between two people who care for one another. And I’m afraid the Earl and I share no amiable sentiments.”

Gon’s frown deepened.

“Are you cross with me?”

_ I suppose I very well should be, however... _

Leorio shook his head.

“No, Froggy. I understand what you were trying to do. But there was really no need for it, I can’t possibly be lonely with you and Birdie and Zuzu around.”

He pulled the boy into his arms and gave a sigh of relief when the tension melted out of his ward’s frame. He pulled away and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Now go, I’ve got some thinking to do.”

  
  
  


Several weeks passed and the bouquets had finally stopped coming. For a while, everything seemed normal. Business hadn’t picked back up for the tutor, but he hoped it would.

Eventually.

Gon, Zushi, and even Canary often left in the direction of the Kurta manor and were gone for several hours.

Whether they were invited in or snuck about, Leorio didn’t ask. Perhaps that made him a poor guardian, but any time he so much as thought about the Earl his blood pressure would spike so high he practically  _ inflated  _ with hot air.

  
  


One day, in the dead heat of summer, another delivery came from the Earl.

_ Now what in the hell is this about? _

It was a small, potted tree.

It was so peculiar that Leorio sat it in the middle of his kitchen table and walked around it, inspecting it for a few minutes every other hour, as if something hideous would sprout from it.

The children came bustling in from outside, all laughter and cheers, and approached the table, where he sat once again- staring.

“Leorio? What are you doing?” Zushi asked, scratching his head in confusion.

“Oh! That’s the baby tree the Earl dug up earlier!” Gon bounced from foot to foot, “I didn’t know he was sending it to you! We could have just brought it home!”

Leorio arched his brow, “You’ve been with the Earl?”

All three suddenly looked abashed, glancing anywhere but at their guardian.

“Never mind, I only wish I knew what it meant.”

“Oh, it’s a hazel tree, I believe. It stands for reconciliation.”

_ An apology? _

“Canary, how is it that you know such a thing?”

“Uh, well sir, the Earl has been teaching us about the language of flowers,” her cheeks heated and she reached up to fiddle with a lock of her hair.

Leorio’s jaw dropped open and he shook his head, massaging his temples.

“The Earl has been teaching you about flowers?  _ The Earl has been courteous to you?!” _

They all shuffled their feet.

Leorio’s confusion was paramount.

“I suppose I should be grateful, but I am simply perplexed.”

“He’s not really that bad of a man, Leorio. He’s just not that good with people at first,” insisted Gon, a bright smile on his face.

Leorio leaned forward and stroked one of the young leaves on the tree sapling between his thumb and forefinger.

“Perhaps next time you run off to the Earl’s, I shall come with you.”

  
  
  


‘Next time’ ended up being the very next day, after lunch.

Leorio trudged up the road behind his wards, his finest hat on his head.

Truthfully he was a bit nervous. He still suspected this all might be some sort of elaborate scheme to further humiliate him.

When they arrived at the door to the large estate, Leorio was surprised to find Killua to be the one to open it. He wore a big grin, until he looked up at Leorio.

“Oh, uh- Mr. Paladiknight. My cousin will be very surprised.”

Leorio waved his hands, “Forgive my intrusion, I just needed to inquire about something with the Earl. And please, any friend of my wards may call me Leorio if they so wish, my Lord.”

Killua put on a crooked grin and nodded, “Very well, my cousins are already in the garden. Follow me.”

Leorio blinked in confusion as he followed the group.

_ Cousins? Plural? _

Stepping back into the garden felt like stepping into another reality. The smell of the flowers and the singing of the birds put Leorio a bit more at ease.

The group wandered further into the garden until they came upon a small, man-made pond. To one side of it sat a young man on a blanket, holding a parasol. He was in a dressing gown and banyan, his complexion pale and his eyes ringed with purple. His chestnut hair was well groomed, and his smile was large.

Next to him sat the Earl, in a remarkable state of undress. He was merely in his shirtsleeves, forgoing any jacket or waistcoat. His bright hair and black boots stood out in contrast against the white of his pantaloons and blouse. There was a smile on his face as well- something Leorio had never seen before- and he appeared to be reading aloud from a book.

The Earl looked up from the book as they approached.

“Good afternoon, childr- Oh.”

His smile faded as he caught sight of the tutor.

“Mr. Paladiknight.”

The boy at his side’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth, seemingly holding back a snicker.

Leorio cleared his throat, taking off his hat and giving a proper bow.

“My Lord. I apologize for appearing out of the blue, uninvited once again, but I hoped I might be able to speak with you on the matter of a recent  _ delivery  _ I received from you.”

The Earl seemed to flounder for a moment and looked to his companion, who gave an encouraging nod. He stood and nodded.

“Very well. Killua, let the staff know to bring out lunch for everyone,” He turned back to the boy on the ground, “You’ll be okay, Pairo?”

“Of course, Pika, go right ahead. I shan’t waste away within ten minutes.”

The Earl scowled and turned away, beckoning for Leorio to follow him.

  
  


They walked a ways in silence, Leorio slightly behind, mesmerized by the way the sunshine caught in the waterfall of his hair and turned it to spun gold. The Earl slowed his pace and began to speak.

“So you got my gift?”

“Indeed, and it is not unappreciated, however I am confused about its purpose.”

“It’s purpose? To grow, of course.”

Leorio frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. The Earl turned to face him, a mischievous grin on his lips.

“You know that isn’t what I’m speaking about.”

The grin dropped and the blonde mimicked his stance.

“Very well, I wish to reconcile our differences.”

“I gathered that much, the  _ why _ is what I must wonder at. You’ve been perfectly content to cause me every possible bit of grief since our first meeting.”

He watched the man’s ruby eyes flash in anger but his face stayed placid.

“I apologize for… anything I may have said or done that was not warranted.”

Leorio narrowed his eyes, “What have you to gain from making amends with me? It is  _ my  _ sullied reputation on the line.”

The Earl hesitated before letting out a deep sigh, beginning to wander around, looking at the ground.

He finally stopped, facing away from the brunette.

“I must ask you for your services.”

“I beg your pardon, my services?”

The lord turned back around, looking wholly put out.

“You see, my beloved brother has begged me to find him a proper pianoforte teacher. I’ve scouted all over Lukso, but everywhere I turn I am pointed in your direction. I’m told you’re the best of the best here.”

Leorio preened at that, standing up a bit straighter, “Is that so?”

He nodded, stepping a bit closer, “Yes, I’m afraid so.”

Leorio stepped forward as well, until they were properly close. His gaze was drawn down the Earl’s normally covered neck to the creamy expanse of his chest that was visible through the deep neckline of his thin linen blouse. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and quickly raised his gaze back to the man’s eyes.

“And I am supposed to just forget the bad blood between us and go along with this? Why should I?”

“I’ll pay you double what your clients normally pay.”

That was a handsome offer, but Leorio let his pride get the better of him.

“Because of your treatment I’ve lost all my clients, that wouldn’t be enough to cover my expenses  _ or  _ repair my ego.”

The Earl’s eyes narrowed and filled with determination.

“ _ Triple.  _ I shall triple your pay and it shall be a full time position. You will be Pairo’s private tutor, employed Monday to Friday. How does that sound for a better offer?”

_ Triple?! Full time?! _

Leorio could scarcely believe his ears.

“You would do that? Pay that much money for  _ piano lessons?” _

“For my brother? Nothing is too much.”

Leorio’s mouth widened into a grin.

_ Perhaps Gon was right, maybe he really isn’t all that bad. _

“Very well, I accept your proposal. Thank you for the generous offer, My Lord.”

The Earl gave a small smile in return and they both stood there for a moment, caught in each other’s eyes, before he seemed to remember himself and his mouth contorted into a scowl.

“Do not be mistaken, I still truly believe that you are an ill-mannered oaf.”

_ Perhaps I thought wrong. _

Leorio sneered, hands balling into fists at his sides.

“And I still think you an arrogant end of a donkey.”

“As long as that is clear,” the Earl swiftly turned and began walking away, “Now come and eat before your primitive brain makes you feast on my good soil.”

Leorio scoffed, marching after him and grumbling.

_ The money better be worth this. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps there is more lurking beneath the Earl’s surface than Leorio gives him credit for?
> 
> Either way, things are beginning to change in their tentative relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH you guys I am so grateful for all the support this fic has been getting, I’m having an absolute blast writing it! Look we even got our first fanart!!!!! It’s by the incredibly talented @joestarryeyed on twitter!! <3 If you would like to submit art for the fic, tag me on twitter @renegayde007 !!!

“Let me get this straight… The Earl wants you to be his brother’s private piano tutor? And you agreed?”

“You make it sound like I’ve made a grievous error. Weren’t _you_ the one who told me that it was imperative to make amends with him?” Leorio looked up at Pietro who had just stopped pacing the office to look at him.

“It’s not a _bad_ thing, Leo, it’s just wholly surprising. Not two days ago you were cursing his name as you stubbed your toe on the table leg.”

The tutor’s ears went pink at the tips and he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I still despise him and all that he stands for, but work is work and I need to feed my children.”

Pietro’s face softened and he sank down into one of the chairs in front of Leorio’s desk.

“You made the right choice. A guaranteed salary of that much is nothing to scoff at. I feel you and the children will be quite comfortable soon.”

“I hope so, Pietro,” he sighed, turning to look out the open window, where the wards were mucking about in the yard, “At any rate, I am glad that they have found a new friend in the young lord Killua. Gon is especially fond of him.”

“Oh? That’s not unusual, Gon is a natural at gaining new companions. He could charm a rock, I do believe.”

Leorio gave a chuckle, turning back to look at his friend, “That he most certainly could.”

Pietro sat back in his seat, scratching at his jaw, “So when do you start, my friend?”

“Tomorrow morning. The wonderful thing is I can bring the children with me and they can entertain themselves in the garden with the young lord while I work.”

“The Earl does not mind?”

“No,” Leorio gave a shrug, a lopsided grin on his face, “I suppose Gon was even able to charm _that_ rock.”

Pietro let out a hearty laugh.

“Alright, well you must let me know how your first week goes. If you survive.”

“If, indeed.”

  
  
  


The tutor and his family arrived at the doorstep of the Kurta estate bright and early at ten the next morning. Leorio had an arm full of sheet music and reference charts.

They were let in by a doorman this time, but Killua and the Earl were waiting in the foyer for them.

“Good morning, children, Mr. Paladiknight.”

Leorio bowed and the wards gave jerky bows and a curtsy as well.

“Killua will take you lot to the garden and I shan’t be far behind after taking your guardian to his work.”

Killua beckoned them to follow and they all ran off, boots squeaking on the clean floor. Leorio watched the Earl give an irritated huff and shake his head before he turned back to the tutor.

“Very well, Mr. Paladiknight, if you would follow me this way.”

The man turned and ascended the grand staircase, and Leorio followed close behind.

“I’m sure it will be quite obvious to you, but my brother suffers from frail health,” The Earl said to him as he led him down a huge corridor, “If he says he needs a break then _he needs a break_. If I hear that you’ve overworked him I shall skin you alive and make a rug of your hide.”

A chill went up Leorio’s spine.

“I- Ah, _yes my Lord.”_

“If you need anything, ring the bell and one of the staff shall come check on you. If something happens to my brother, however, the window in the music room overlooks my garden. Yell and I will come.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

The blonde paused, his hands on the knobs of a set of double doors. He slowly turned his head, his ruby gaze full of something intense. It wasn’t anger, but intimidation.

“Mr. Paladiknight I do not often trust anyone to be alone with my brother. He is the one thing in this home I cannot replace. I am putting my faith in you. Should you forsake that, I promise I shall make the remainder of your living days a hell on earth.”

Leorio swallowed thickly and nodded.

“I understand, my Lord.”

The Earl’s eyes narrowed as if he was searching for ill intent in the tutor’s deep brown gaze, but upon finding none the tension left his shoulders.

“Good.”

He pulled open the doors and ushered him inside.

The room was large and spacious, paintings adorning every wall and lots of seating at every corner. The centerpiece of the room was one of the most elegant pianofortes Leorio had ever laid eyes on. It was stained a deep cherry color and had gilded accents.

Notably, there was also a beautiful harp and a violin present as well.

The Earl’s brother was seated on the piano bench, facing them, a grin on his face.

“Alright, Pairo, Mr. Paladiknight is here to give you your first lesson. I trust you’ll be alright if I let you alone?”

“Yes, Pika, I shall be fine. Go on and stop pestering me,” he joked good-naturedly and Leorio saw the faintest hint of a smile cross the Earl’s face.

“Very well, I shall leave you be,” he turned to go, shooting the tutor a warning glare as he went.

When he was gone, Leorio turned and bowed his head.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, uh- Lord?”

The young man chuckled and shook his head, “Oh no, I don’t have any title. I am merely Pairo, and you may call me as such, Mr. Paladiknight.”

Leorio blinked in confusion.

_His brother is an Earl, but he has no title of his own? How peculiar._

“Very well, Pairo, I hope that you will find my instruction fruitful. Tell me, do you have any prior musical knowledge?”

“I have a vague awareness of scales but outside that realm, I’m afraid I’m as well-versed with music as a barn cat.”

The tutor chuckled and stepped up closer to the piano, sifting through his papers.

“Very well then, we shall start from the basics.”

  
  
  


Over the course of the next hour Leorio refreshed Pairo’s memory on scales and gave him a quick lesson on all of the working parts of the piano.

Pairo was a bright and optimistic fellow and he had a grand sense of humor in spite of his poor health.

_He and the Earl are like night and day,_ Leorio mused to himself.

Half way through the lesson, the young man visibly started becoming exhausted, his eyes drooping and his hands moving slow. This did not go unnoticed by Leorio.

“Perhaps we should have a break, sir. I don’t wish to tire you out so early.”

Pairo gave a sigh, his face contorting in frustration.

“If I _must._ ”

Leorio frowned from his place at his side, “Just long enough to gather your strength, yes?”

“My brother threatened you, did he not?”

“Eh? Well yes, he did, but that does not pertain to the situation at hand. I truly would hate for you to fall ill on my watch.”

Pairo was silent for a moment, staring down at the keys of the pianoforte.

When he looked up at Leorio he nodded, “Alright, very well. I will take a break, but on one condition.”

Leorio smiled, tilting his head, “Alright, I must oblige you. What is your condition?”

“I ask that you give me your honest opinion of my brother.”

Leorio’s professional air immediately dropped and he spluttered, trying to figure out if this was some sort of trap.

“I-I beg your pardon, sir?”

Pairo snickered behind his hand.

“Truly, I wish to hear your impression of my brother. I have heard many such opinions from his mouth about _you_ after all.”

Leorio hesitated, his neck and ears heating. Before he knew it his mouth was running away with him.

“I think he is the most aggravating, ridiculous, twinkle-toed dandy that I have ever met. His nose is so far in the air I wonder that he does not stumble when he walks! Oh how _highly_ he thinks of himself with his fine clothes and silken hair, why I could _just-“_

His fists clenched in the air and his jaw muscles tightened.

It took a moment before he realized Pairo was laughing, _intensely._

The tutor’s irritation deflated as he watched the young man double over in guffaw, a hand on his chest as he wheezed.

“You ask for my opinion and then laugh at me.”

Pairo slowly calmed down, fanning himself with the sleeve of his banyan.

“My apologies, Mr. Paladiknight, I do not mean to offend! It is simply the straightforward manner with which you presented your opinion that tickled me so. You and my brother are quite similar in that way.”

The tutor crossed his arms over his chest, “Similar? He and I? I cannot believe that is true in any capacity.”

“Believe what you wish, but you should know that he speaks about you in the same manner.”

Leorio scoffed, “I have no doubt that he would speak such ill of me. I suppose it is his most favorite of pastimes.”

Pairo smiled and shook his head, as if Leorio had completely missed the point.

“I do ask, sir, that someday you might try to peer past his prickly countenance. He is really a rather kind and gentle person. His station in society unfortunately begs for the suit of armor that he has created for himself.”

Leorio hummed, turning his words over in his head.

_I do not believe for a moment that someone so rich and elitist could have a soft heart._

He turned around and walked to one of the large, ceiling-high windows that looked out onto the garden. He could see the Earl surrounded by his cousin and Leorio’s wards, sitting on the ground. The Earl held some sort of flowering plant in his hands and appeared to be explaining something about it to the children.

_Then again, perhaps I am wrong._

“Mr. Paladiknight?”

“Hm?” Leorio jerked his head back around to see Pairo’s smiling face, “Yes, Pairo?”

“May we continue the lesson now? I’m feeling quite refreshed.”

He hesitated before nodding and pushing up his spectacles, “Very well, turn back the page please.”

  
  
  


A couple of weeks passed like this. Every morning except for Saturdays and Sundays, the tutor would take his children to the Earl’s manor and leave them to the care of young lord Killua and the staff while he gave Pairo his lessons. More often than not, the Earl was present, but he did not often speak to him. 

Whether by design or not, he did not know.

When the Earl met him at the bottom of the stairs on one particular Tuesday, he appeared weary and strained.

“My Lord, good morning.”

“Good morning Mr. Paladiknight. I’m afraid I must tell you that my brother is indisposed today, and shall not be able to participate in his lesson.”

Leorio’s brow furrowed.

“Is he alright?”

The Earl looked down at his feet and sighed, shrugging his shoulders, “It is simply one of his bad days. It happens from time to time. Do not worry though, I shall still pay you, simply because you trudged all the way up here.”

The tutor gave a sympathetic frown.

“I hope for his swift recovery, then,” he hesitated, looking around for something more to say, “I… I suppose I should go, then?”

“Oh, _no-_ “ The Earl flushed, shaking his head, “That is, you do not _have_ to leave. If you’d like to accompany your wards in the garden, I would not be opposed.”

_He does not mind? Perhaps both brothers have fallen ill._

“Truly? That is a generous offer, my Lord. I suppose I will take you up on that.”

The blonde nodded, fiddling with the ruffles on his shirt sleeve before standing up straight and clearing his throat.

“Very well, follow me then.”

They took the now familiar path to the garden, walking side by side. 

There was nervous energy rolling off of the Earl in waves and Leorio couldn’t help but give him a sideways glance. He pursed his lips.

“My Lord, is something on your mind?”

The man flinched and opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his voice.

“My brother has spoken quite highly of your lessons. He says they are most diverting.”

Leorio arched a brow, “Is that so? I am pleased to hear that. He is an eager student, and a pleasure to teach.”

They stepped outside and the breeze whipped through their hair. The children were not in sight but could be heard in the distance.

Leorio looked back over at the Earl to see him biting his lip, clearly holding something back.

The tutor gave him a moment to collect himself as he took in the man’s appearance. As he often was when at home, he merely wore a linen blouse and his pantaloons and boots, his wind blown hair giving him an almost ethereal appearance.

“My Lord? Is there something with which I can assist you?”

The Earl turned towards him, mouth agape and the wind blew all of his golden hair into his face, making him splutter and swipe at it.

Leorio laughed heartily as he watched the blonde struggle.

“ _Blasted- pfft, blegh- Why must my own hair betray me-“_

Momentarily forgetting himself, Leorio stepped close and carefully pulled the mussed hair away from the Earl’s face, revealing flushed cheeks and pouting lips that were swollen from being bitten.

Leorio’s laughter died in his throat and they stood there like that for several minutes, neither managing to look away from each other’s gaze.

Finally the Earl seemed to collect himself and he smacked Leorio’s hands away, turning so that the wind would not cause the same debacle again.

Leorio cleared his throat, “You were going to say something, my Lord?”

“Ah… yes,” the Earl began walking again, “You see, I have been neglecting my civil expectations. I have been in Lukso for several months now, but have yet to hold a ball in my home. The reason for this is simple- I _despise_ balls.”

_I find that not surprising in the least._

“Unfortunately, if I continue to put off my duty my relationship with the other local gentry shall become strained.”

“I see… and what would you have me do about this, my Lord?”

“I wish for your family to be present as my guests. I would have merely sent an invitation but I believed you would not think it an authentic item, what with the incident of the garden party.”

Leorio stopped walking, overcome with confusion. The Earl turned and looked at him with a look of irritation.

“ _What?”_

Leorio gathered himself, attempting to put his thoughts in order.

“You wish me to come to a ball. _Your ball?_ ”

“Yes, is that not what I have _just_ said? Truly you are laughably ignorant.”

The tutor huffed, his ears turning red, “Oh don’t you start with me, sir, how can I help but be surprised when all you ever do is say such vile things to and about me?”

The Earl seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment before clenching his fists and wrinkling his nose.

“ _Fine._ I humbly apologize for my rudeness, Mr. Paladiknight. Now will you _please_ attend my blasted ball so that I may have at least a few remotely friendly faces within my sights? Bring Canary and Gon. You may even bring Zushi, as he can spend time with Pairo away from the ball.”

Leorio’s eyes widened in surprise.

_It would seem he does not want to be alone to face the other stuck up snobs. Peculiar indeed._

“Well I cannot in good conscience decline when you so sweetly said _please._ It would go against my gentlemanly sensibilities.”

He grinned as the blonde rolled his eyes.

“Is that a yes or a no, Mr. Paladiknight?”

“Merely name the date and time, my Lord. I am at your service.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio saves the Earl from a rather uncomfortable situation, and then puts both of them in another one thanks to his nervous flirting habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful fanart is by the lovely @katheri89523754 on Twitter!!! Every fanart I get adds 10 years to my life 😭💖

The Earl’s ball was to be held at the end of the week.

Gon and Canary were quite ecstatic to be attending another ball, and though Zushi was disappointed that he could not be a part of the festivities, he was glad to keep the Earl’s brother company.

Leorio himself was mixed on the matter.

He still found it a bit odd that the Earl had been so adamant about his presence.

Regardless, the tutor had promised to attend and promises were not something he took lightly.

  
  
  


Friday morning saw the usual lesson with Pairo. When it was over, Leorio walked himself back towards the garden. There were servants bustling about, cleaning and decorating for the night’s event.

Leorio stepped into the garden and took a deep breath of fresh air. He walked down the stone path further into the trees, until he came upon the gaggle of children and the Earl, beneath the large shade tree that overlooked the pond.

As he approached, he noticed that Canary was seated behind the Earl, braiding his long fair hair. Gon and Killua were sidled up close against the tree trunk, speaking in whispers, and Zushi appeared to be sleeping, his head on the Earl’s knee as delicate fingers stroked his short hair with one hand and the other held up a book that he was reading from aloud.

_ Well this is certainly an unexpected scene. _

There was something so soft and comforting about the picture presented to him that he was afraid to break the magic. He crept up closer and tentatively cleared his throat.

The Earl trailed off and looked up from his book.

“Ah, Mr. Paladiknight. I trust you and my brother had a fruitful lesson?”

“Yes, Pairo is doing quite well, he’s remarkably quick to pick up on things.”

The corners of the blonde’s mouth turned up and his eyes sparkled with fondness.

“I am pleased to hear that.”

“There you go, my Lord,” Canary tied off the Earl’s braid with a deep violet ribbon.

The earl took the end of the braid and stroked it, his smile widening, “Thank you, Canary, that was a great help to me.”

The tutor watched with a lopsided smile, not for the first time wondering how his wards had managed to get within the taciturn Earl’s good graces so quickly.

“I suppose we should let you alone to prepare for your ball, my Lord,” Leorio stepped closer, offering his hand to his eldest ward and pulling her to her feet.

The Earl gently roused Zushi from his doze, “Come along now, it’s time to go.”

The boy grumbled and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. 

Leorio’s gaze found Gon and an eyebrow shot up as he noticed that his pinky was linked with the young lord’s.

He was broken from his train of thought by the Earl clearing his throat, now on his feet in front of him.

“You’ll be here tonight, yes?”

The look on the man’s face was one he was not used to. It was a small, anxious thing, and it tugged at something inside the brunette’s chest.

“Of course, my Lord. I am a man of my word.”

The Earl nodded, crossing his arms and holding his book to his chest.

“Very well.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Leorio remembered that they actually needed to leave, and so he turned away, his wards falling in line behind him like an obedient row of ducks.

  
  
  


Upon arriving at the ball that evening, a member of staff ushered Zushi to Pairo’s wing of the estate and Leorio and his two remaining wards milled about in the crowd.

Leorio was pleased to bump into a few familiar faces- Phinks and Feitan, Lady Pakunoda and her wife, Machi, as well as several others that he’d been employed by over the years.

It was nearly an hour before the master of the house was announced and descended the staircase, his cousin at his heels.

As he neared the bottom of the stairs, Leorio found himself stepping closer.

The man was dressed in deep blue this evening, the gold buttons and frills standing out in contrast. His hair was still braided, and his cravat was neatly pinned with his ruby brooch. The waistcoat peeking out of his jacket was a muted grey-purple color.

_ Blue suits him far better than burgundy. _

The Earl caught his gaze and he could see his shoulders slacken from their tense state. They strode forward towards each other. They were merely a few feet away from one another when the Earl was ambushed, suddenly surrounded by various party-goers and their offspring, no doubt trying to win the Earl’s favor and attention.

Killua managed to duck out of the crowd and approached the group, a grin on his face. 

"Hello there! I'm awfully glad my cousin convinced you to come, this ball would be dreadfully boring otherwise."

"Hi Killua! I'm glad we could come too!" Gon gave him a bright smile and the boy's cheeks flushed. 

Leorio cleared his throat and bobbed his head, "Good evening, my lord, it seems your cousin has been detained?"

The boy looked back over his shoulder at the conglomeration of people still gathered around the Earl, "Ah, yes, that tends to happen a lot at these things. One of the reasons why we both despise these affairs."

"He doesn't seem all that bothered at the moment," Canary observed.

"Give it time," Killua smirked before, turning his attention back to Gon.

"The garden has been lit up for tonight's festivities with lanterns and such. Would you like to go see?" He suddenly flinched and turned back to the tutor, "Uh, if that's alright with you, Leorio?"

Leorio looked between the two, a smile spreading across his face, "Very well, but don't catch a cold out there."

Gon jumped in excitement and they both ran off, one trailing behind the other. 

Leorio watched them go and shook his head, turning back to his eldest ward.

“I don’t know about you, Birdie, but I think I see hearts floating around those two.”

“Oh certainly, they’re practically attached at the hip,” she laughed, taking his elbow when it was offered to her.

“I only hope it does not become an issue with the young lord’s family, I should hate to see Froggy’s heart broken over a lack of status.”

"Yes, that would be quite unfortunate, " she frowned.

Leorio led them in a turn about the room.

"What about you my dear, has someone caught your eye?" He teased. 

When she didn't immediately answer he turned to look at her quizzically. She was avoiding his gaze, her cheeks flushed. He suddenly felt faint. 

"Your face gives me the answer you are trying to withhold," he gave a wobbly smile, "Do I know this person?"

She hesitated before nodding, "Yes, you know her-" her mouth clamped shut and it was obvious that she'd not meant to divulge that much info.

_ Oh ho, I suspect I might know exactly who we are speaking about. _

He patted her hand, "Do not fret, I shall not tease you any further. Thinking too much about it will age me."

She covered a giggle with her free hand and shook her head.

  
  
  


Canary eventually managed to find a group of others her age to conversate with and Leorio let her go. He grabbed a glass of wine and nursed it as he walked around.

He stopped near the corner of the main ballroom and his eyes caught on the Earl who was still being chatted up by a group of overzealous women. 

Leorio inched closer, curious, and eavesdropped on the conversation. 

" _ My daughter is accomplished in both embroidery and painting, my Lord." _

"Oh, you must be very proud."

" _ But  _ **_my_ ** _ daughter is skilled in embroidery, painting,  _ **_and_ ** _ pianoforte, my Lord. She is also quite handsome, I'm sure she would make an excellent wife." _

"Ah- that is quite… remarkable…"

As Leorio got closer, he could see that the Earl’s posture was stiff and his facial expression was full of discomfort.

Leorio took pity on him and forced his way through the crowd.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord, but there is something which requires your immediate attention elsewhere. If you would come with me?" He offered his elbow, giving him a soft, reassuring smile.

The Earl blinked up at him owlishly before realizing what was happening and taking his arm.

"I see, thank you Mr. Paladiknight. Pardon us, ladies, do enjoy the rest of the party."

Leorio led him away, smirking as he listened to the women sigh and complain.

They got a ways away and the Earl looked up at him, still clinging to his arm.

"I must thank you for coming to my rescue."

"You appeared to be drowning, my Lord. I only wish I would have pulled you away sooner," he grinned, "I cannot imagine how distressing that must get after a while."

"It is the name of the game I'm afraid. I cannot blame those women, they only want a safe and happy future for their children. However they shall never find such with  _ me _ ."

He didn't elaborate and Leorio thought it rude to ask, so he changed the subject.

"You know, they may simply come after us and demand your attention again if we should stop moving, my Lord."

"Have you a suggestion that would aid us against such an ambush, Mr. Paladiknight?" He smirked.

"One cannot stop moving while they dance, and it would be horrible etiquette for any of them to try and cut in."

The earl scoffed, "Are you asking me once again for a dance, sir? A waltz no less? How ludicrously scandalous."

"You may certainly decline and I will leave you to the wolves, my Lord."

The blonde pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, his cheeks warming as he looked away.

"Very well then, sir, but if you step on my toes I shall give you a grand thrashing for everyone to see."

They walked onto the dancefloor and stood face to face, giving each other a bow. As the taller of the two, Leorio assumed the lead, taking one of the Earl’s gloved hands in his own and putting his other hand on the Earl’s waist.

"I am usually quite nimble on my feet, my Lord, but I do confess that I have only ever waltzed with my dear Birdie at home, after she learned from a friend. The dance did not come into fashion until much after I stopped going to balls, I'm afraid."

"Is that so? Well let us hope she was as dedicated a tutor as her master," the Earl smirked, letting himself be led across the floor in a box step.

Leorio grinned and guided the Earl to spin under his arm before pulling him back in and continuing the  _ one-two-three _ pattern.

Up so intimately close, Leorio could see the light freckles on the Earl’s nose and pick out the differing shades of red that reflected in his ruby eyes. He averted his gaze before he could do something silly like count his eyelashes.

"May I ask a question my Lord?"

"You may, though whether or not I shall answer you will depend upon the subject."

Leorio huffed and rolled his eyes, spinning the man once more. When he was pulled back into his arms, he spoke again.

"I simply noticed that you only ever tie back your hair when you attend balls. Even when you tend your garden, you always have it loose. Why is that?"

"Ah… yes, well.. It might seem silly but I always tie it back at balls because people are less likely to touch it that way."

"You would prefer no one touch it?" He arched a brow. 

"I'm very attached to my hair, Mr. Paladiknight. I find the act of someone touching it to be quite intimate. I'd rather if the person touching it was someone I cared for."

"You let my children fiddle with your hair," he pointed out, arching a brow. 

"Yes, I do," he replied, matter-of-factly. 

The smile on the Earl’s face was soft and earnest, and for a moment Leorio wasn't sure if he was dancing with the same man that he'd been feuding with for months. 

The waltz ended and they separated with a bow. Leorio noticed something out of the corner of his eye and frowned, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It would appear that my plan has backfired, my Lord, there seems to be a line of people vying for your next dance."

Kurapika scowled and forcefully took the tutor's elbow, pulling him along away from the floor.

"You will escort me to the garden, then. I refuse to be a prisoner of conversation in my own home."

_ Now this might cause gossip to stir. _

  
  
  


Once outside the Earl seemed to breathe a bit easier. There were a few other party-goers milling about, but neither Gon or Killua were immediately visible. 

The garden was truly a sight to behold with its gilded lanterns hanging from the trees and lighting the stone path.

They walked arm in arm down the path at a leisurely pace.

"This is much better."

"You seem far more at ease out here, my Lord."

The Earl stopped and let go of his arm to lean down and inspect a cluster of flowers.

"I much prefer the peace and unspoiled beauty of the outdoors to the raucous crowd of any ball, Mr. Paladiknight."

The lantern light caught in the man’s golden hair as he thumbed the bulb of a multicolored flower that Leorio did not recognize. 

"You know quite a bit about flowers, do you not?"

The Earl chuckled and nodded, plucking one of the flowers and twirling the stem between his fingers. 

"Yes, quite so. It is my most special of interests."

Leorio grinned, "Am I to assume you know the meanings behind every plant in this garden?"

"The ones that  _ have  _ meanings, yes."

"Alright, the one in your hand, what does it mean?" He crossed his arms, arching a brow in challenge. 

"This is a variegated tulip. Variegated simply means that it is more than one solid color. You would give this to someone if you wished to express your admiration for their beautiful eyes."

_ I didn't truly expect him to have such knowledge ready at his beck and call. _

Leorio's grin widened, "It would make sense for you to have such flowers, my Lord."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I only meant that you possess such eyes that would warrant a field of these."

He could barely make out the heat that creeped into the Earl’s features through the dim lantern light.

_ "Sir, you forget yourself." _

_ Perhaps I have had too much wine. _

The tutor’s mouth began to run away with him. An unfortunate nervous tick.

"Merely an observation, my Lord. If I may be so bold, I must also say that your eyes are better suited to the color of jacket you have chosen for this evening. Blue compliments them best, I hope to see you in my favorite hue more often."

"Bold is a mild word for the amount of shameless flattery you have just bestowed upon me, good sir. If this is an attempt to  _ humiliate me- _ "

There was a pair of mischievous giggles coming from a nearby tree and the sound made them both look at each other in concern.

It happened again and they both migrated to the tree, one going to each side. 

"Gon?!"

" **_Killua._ ** "

The pair were huddled together, obviously having been watching the entire exchange.

"Gon, I know I have taught you better than to listen in on the conversations of others."

"Killua I expect better from you, do you not even have the decency to appear guilty?"

"It wasn't our  _ intention  _ to listen in, you just happened to stumble upon us and we dipped behind the tree so as not to disturb you," Gon explained.

Leorio shook his head, already feeling his blood pressure rising.

"We will discuss this more at home. I think it is time for us to go," he turned to look at the Earl, pushing up his spectacles, "Will you be alright if I leave you to your own devices?"

The blonde cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, I believe I shall retire for the evening. I'll accompany you to Pairo’s chambers while you fetch the youngest of your brood."

"Very well. Gon, will you run along and fetch Birdie?"

"Yes sir."

The Earl looked at his cousin, "You may accompany Gon and say your goodbyes and then I expect you to go straight to bed, am I making myself clear?"

The boy sighed, earning him a stern glare.

_ "Yes, cousin." _

"Good."

They all turned toward the house and the men fell into step behind the boys. It wasn't until Leorio had fetched Zushi and they were parting at the doorway to Pairo’s chambers that the Earl spoke again.

"Thank you once again for coming to my aid tonight. I would have been miserable otherwise, I fear."

The tutor scratched the back of his neck, the tips of his ears going pink.

"Ah, it was no trouble. Good night, my Lord."

"Safe travels, Mr. Paladiknight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earl and the tutor settle their differences and begin to understand eachother better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's art is by the incredible @sagedrum on Twitter!!!

The day after the ball was Saturday, meaning Leorio had his day off from tutoring. However it seemed he would not be able to completely remove the Earl from his mind for the day, as a bouquet arrived during lunch time.

Canary had immediately recognized the contents of the bouquet as small white bell flowers, which meant gratitude, and blue periwinkles for the beginnings of friendship. 

The tutor’s mood was significantly higher than it had been in a while, such that even his wards noticed and whispered about it amongst themselves. 

Leorio was in such high spirits that he sat down at his pianoforte and played for fun for the first time in _years_.

  
  
  


"All anyone in town is talking about is how you commandeered the Earl’s attention at the ball the other night," Zepile took a bite from the apple he'd taken from Leorio’s fruit bowl. 

"Is that so?" He asked, not bothering to look up from the papers he was reading.

"They say you had a grandiose waltz and then snuck away for a romp in the garden."

_That_ got Leorio’s attention. 

"A _romp_? Have these people no shame at all?"

"So you _didn't_ have a torrid affair with the Earl?" Zepile almost looked disappointed. 

"Of course not, we are merely friends and barely that."

Zepile took another bite of his apple and chewed it before speaking again.

"But you would not be opposed to such a tryst, would you?" He wiggled his brows suggestively.

Leorio removed his spectacles and rubbed his weary eyes with his hands.

"Sir, I may have been that particular brand of loose as a lad, but I cannot afford myself the luxury of getting into such entanglements at this age. I have a reputation and my wards to think of."

"And besides that," he turned his gaze to the bouquet in the vase on the corner of his desk, "No self-respecting gentleman like Earl Kurta would ever entertain _me_ as his lover."

"I do not like how melancholy you sounded when you said that, my friend," Zepile took another bite of the apple before sitting it back down in the fruit bowl and clapping his hand on Leorio’s shoulder, "Any man or woman of any station would be lucky to have you, sir."

"You flatter me, my friend, but I assure you I am quite alright on my own. I have my wards and my friends and I have no such need for…. Carnal pursuits."

"You are an awful liar, Leo. We both know that you are a terrible and incorrigible flirt with a soft spot for pretty blonde things. Pretending that you are not attracted to him won't make the symptoms disappear."

"What can I do to make _you_ disappear?" He scowled, shaking his head. 

"Many have searched the world over for such a secret. Should you find the answer, do tell my missus, I'm sure she'd love to be privy to such information."

  
  
  


On Monday morning the Earl met them at the door with a frown set on his face.

_He looks quite distressed._

"Good morning to you all. Mr. Paladiknight, I am afraid that my brother once again is indisposed."

"Ah, I'm very sorry to hear that, my Lord," the tutor frowned.

"Yes, well… You are welcome to stay, of course," the face that the Earl put on was a mask of apathy, but the pull from those scarlet eyes was magnetic and he found himself agreeing once again.

They took tea and had biscuits and macarons and other sweet confections on a large blanket in the clearing by the pond. 

After a while, Gon asked to be taught something new about flowers and Leorio sat back and observed the impromptu lesson.

The Earl was a surprisingly patient teacher, thoroughly answering any questions thrown his way in terms that the younger of the bunch could even understand.

The way with with he treated his wards with such kindness and respect warmed Leorio’s heart and made him feel a bit silly about how he'd so quickly judged the man upon their first meetings.

The children eventually ran off to play and the two were left alone. 

The summer heat was sweltering, and so Leorio lost all sense of propriety, removing his jacket and loosening his cravat. 

He let out a deep sigh and began to roll up his shirt sleeves. He happened to look up and caught the Earl staring at his forearms, seemingly mesmerized. He smirked, reaching up to pull his spectacles from his nose, before laying straight back and staring up at the sky through the tree limbs.

He hummed and closed his eyes. After a few moments he felt the Earl shift and move about, and he opened one eye to see the blonde mimicking his position next to him. He closed his eye again and sighed contentedly.

They laid there in silence for awhile before the Earl cleared his throat.

"I trust that you received my gift on Saturday?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes my Lord. It was very unexpected to receive a bouquet with such kind intent. I thank you."

There was a gap of silence and Leorio spoke next.

"If I may ask, what brought you to Lukso, my lord? There is not much here in the way of diversion after all."

"Ah, well I suppose you could say that London life was simply wearing out its charm on me. I dislike the drama and the constant posturing. Yes, that is still something I have to _ignore_ here, but not nearly to such an extent. I brought my cousin along with me because he feels much the same, and also because he had a rather nasty row with his parents and needed time and space away from them."

The Earl paused again and Leorio opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the side of his face.

"But… the main reason for coming all the way out to the countryside is for my brother's health. The clean air here is much easier on his lungs."

"Thats quite noble of you, my Lord."

"Not at all, Mr. Paladiknight, I'm afraid it is _very_ selfish of me," he turned his head to meet the tutor's gaze, "Pairo is all I have left, and as such I tend to keep him as close as possible for my own peace of mind. Sometimes I fear he resents me for it. I've not allowed him to go off on his own, or make his own friends, of find himself love. Surely he hates me."

There was something raw and fragile in the Earl’s expression that tugged at the tutor's heart strings and made him want to reach out and soothe.

"I know I am a newcomer to your particular situation, but I must tell you that your brother speaks nothing but the highest praises about you. I have no doubt that he adores you."

The Earl sighed and turned to look back at the sky.

"Mr. Paladiknight I owe you the most grandiose of apologies."

"Eh? Not that I do not _appreciate_ such, but could you enlighten me on the particular reason?"

The man attempted to start speaking several times, floundering for words. Leorio was patient, and eventually he began to speak again.

"Upon our second meeting I became the most awful, ridiculous _arse_. And a hypocrite."

"I do not follow, my Lord."

"I came upon your reputation and jumped to conclusions about your character. I was no better than the Londoners I so despise, especially when I learned of your father and _his_ reputation."

Leorio sighed, growing uncomfortable. 

"It was unfair for me to treat you as such, when my brother has such similar origins."

The tutor arched a brow, waiting for an explanation. 

"Pairo is a bastard, born of my father's infidelity," he turned onto his side, looking down at the blanket and picking at it, "My father never officially recognized him, but we grew up together regardless. All his life Pairo has been treated as a second-class citizen, scorned and ridiculed for things that are not his fault and never could have been."

_That certainly explains the lack of title. I never would have guessed._

"When my father died and I took over the family, I vowed to make sure Pairo was never in discomfort again due to people's horrendous words… and then I turned about and became the very thing I hated the most. I am truly so very sorry, Mr. Paladiknight. You are a good man and I am glad to have your tentative companionship."

Leorio took a moment to process all of the information he’d been given before letting his expression morph into a soft smile. He turned towards the Earl and let his knuckles brush against his fingertips.

"I heartily accept your apology and wish to offer my own. I have always despised people with money and status and I did not give you a fair chance to prove yourself a decent fellow. I have continued to try and find fault with you, but…"

He turned his head, watching as his wards and the young lord ran around chasing one another.

"My children are quite taken with you, so you must have _some_ redeeming qualities under all that pomp."

The Earl arched a brow and tried to stifle a laugh, but it broke forth and he was suddenly laughing outright. Leorio leaned against his hand and watched, a pleased grin on his face.

  
  


_I would like to see you laugh more often._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio’s pestering friends may be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's beautiful fanart is by the insanely talented sleepypaladiknight on tumblr!!!! It's from the garden scene in chapter 6!!

“The Earl seems to be quite taken with you, Leo.”

The tutor looked up at Baise from his position on the other side of the card table.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, madam.”

“Having you as his personal escort at his private ball, paying you simply to spend time with him when his brother is sick, offering you an ardent apology, and _the flowers.”_

She motioned around the parlor, to the several matching bouquets in vases.

“We are _friends.”_

“If you say so, dear, but you cannot be blind to what we outsiders see.”

“My lady is right, Leo, you spend more time there than you do in your own home,” Zepile smirked, laying down a couple of cards.

“My _wards_ enjoy it there-”

“The Earl is known to be notoriously reclusive and yet he shares in your company willingly.”

“He also enjoys the company of the _children_ , though,” Leorio looked to his other friend for some sort of assistance, “Tell these idiots that they are unfounded in their accusations, Pietro.”

“I am afraid I cannot do that, my friend. I also believe him to be soft on you.”

“You lot are ridiculous…”

“Perhaps we may assess better for ourselves at the ball Friday evening. Will you be attending?" Pietro took a sip of his liquor.

“Yes, Gon has begged me and I unfortunately am unable to deny him anything,” he sighed, sitting back in his chair as he sifted through the cards in his hand.

“Very well, then we shall all go together, what do you say my dear?” Zepile turned, giving his wife a playful wink.

“I would not miss it for the world, my darling.”

  
  
  


Friday night came much sooner than Leorio was ready for.

He endured the teasing from his three friends in the coach all the way to the ball, his wards quiet but smirking at his sides the whole way.

  
  


"Leo if you don't stop craning your neck you will injure yourself," Baise smacked his arm with her fan as the group meandered through the crowd, "You shall find him eventually, he may not even be here yet."

Leorio's ears and neck turned red and he spluttered as Canary stifled a giggle and Gon laughed outright.

"I have not the _slightest_ idea what you are referring to."

"Hey look there's the Earl!" Gon pointed and Leorio’s head whipped around so fast his spectacles nearly were flung from his face.

The whole group busted into laughter and Leorio huffed, realizing he'd been bamboozled.

" _Why you little-_ " he grabbed Gon's ear and pinched, making the boy laugh even harder.

"Well you certainly seem to be having a lively time this evening, Mr. Paladiknight."

_Oh, oh dear._

Leorio turned around to find the Earl and his cousin, both wearing matching smirks. 

"Ah, good evening my Lord."

"Can I have my ear back now, Leorio?"

The tutor swiftly let go of Gon's ear and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. He remembered his manners and cleared his throat.

"Ah, my lord these are my friends, Mr. Zepile, his wife Baise, and Mr. Pietro."

The Earl gave a polite nod, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Good evening, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances. This is my cousin, Killua." Killua seemed to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in and bobbed his head in greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Kurta, we've heard much about you from our dear Leo," Baise grinned mischievously and Leorio shot her a glare.

"Is that so? All dreadful things I hope."

The group laughed and Leorio sighed.

"Terribly sorry, but do you mind if I borrow him for a bit? There is a matter I must discuss with him," he looked up at Leorio before turning back to the group.

Baise hid her smirk behind her fan and Pietro and Zepile shared a knowing look.

"By all means, my Lord, he is all yours!" Zepile slapped the tutor on the back, sending him careening forward.

The Earl smirked, turning to his charge, "Killua, will you please keep Gon and Canary company while Mr. Paladiknight and I excuse ourselves?"

"Yes, cousin."

Leorio did not miss the way the young Lord smiled at his ward. It was a warm and innocent thing, and it made Leorio grin himself.

"Very well, shall we?" The Earl offered his arm and Leorio took it.

As they walked away he looked back at his friends to see them all grinning ear to ear and whispering conspiratorially.

_Troublemakers..._

"What is it you wished to speak with me about, my lord?"

"I must ask for a personal favor, once again. I have been asked to dine with Duchess Cheadle of Yorkshire tomorrow evening. We have met briefly before but I do not know her well. I am allowed to bring a companion."

Leorio looked at him, arching a brow. 

"You wish me to accompany you?"

The Earl paused and looked back at him.

"If it wouldn't be a terrible inconvenience to you, yes."

The look in his ruby eyes made something clench in the tutor's chest.

_I do not believe I could deny him if he asked for my very life, with such a face._

"Lucky for you, my lord, I happen to be free tomorrow evening."

The Earl gave a sigh of relief and smiled, "I am in your debt, Mr. Paladiknight."

Leorio gave a lopsided grin and patted the hand on his elbow, "I am at your service, my Lord."

He took a moment to take in the other’s appearance. His hair was tied back as it always was at balls, and he was wearing blue again. 

He afforded himself a smirk.

"My Lord, you took my advice," his fingers traced the cuff of the Earl’s navy jacket, "You wore blue again."

A flush creeped into the Earl’s cheeks and he scoffed, "I assure you, I did not wear blue for your sake.”

“I did not suggest that you did, merely mentioned that you had followed the advice I had previously given you. And just as I said, your eyes stand out incredibly.”

The blonde huffed and rolled his eyes. Leorio chuckled, beginning to walk again.

He caught the eye of Zepile across the room, who was smirking, arms crossed. He swiftly led the Earl in a different direction.

“My Lord, I hope that if my companions say anything odd to you this evening, you will disregard it.”

“Oh? And just what kind of scandalous things do you expect from them, sir?”

The tutor scratched at his jaw, “Well… their ultimate goal in life seems to be to see me thoroughly embarrassed, so I will leave that speculation up to you.”

The Earl laughed and it made Leorio’s heart speed up in his chest.

“Have you been hounded by fanatics this evening, my Lord?”

“Truthfully that is another reason why I have stolen you away, to get a reprieve. How I despise these events… I always feel so suffocated and no matter how polite I try to be, these people vying for my attentions never seem to want to relent.”

“And not coming would put a damper on your reputation, I assume?” Leorio offered, frowning.

“Unfortunately so.”

“Very well, then I suppose I will have to become your personal knight in shining armor, my Lord. Leorio Paladiknight, personal bodyguard to the antisocial Earl of Kurta. That has a nice ring, doesn’t it?”

The blonde laughed again, loud enough to turn heads, and the tutor gave a self-satisfied smirk.

“At least with my status no one save for one particular impertinent tutor has dared asked me for a dance.”

“You may always decline my offers, my Lord.”

The blonde gave him a side eye and put his nose in the air.

“I see it as a form of charity,” he grinned, “How lucky you are to be graced with my dancing prowess so up close and personal.”

_Ah, so the Earl_ **_does_ ** _have a sense of humor._

“Charity, you say?” Leorio stopped and turned to him, “Well, my Lord, would you grace me with the next dance? Do your civic duty and whatnot?”

The blonde pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

“Very well, Mr. Paladiknight. The next dance belongs to you.”

They wandered close to the dance floor, where several rows of couples were finishing up the current dance. Leorio nudged the Earl and pointed with his gloved hand.

“Oh look, there’s my Froggy and the young Lord.”

“Froggy?” The Earl arched his brow, grinning ear to ear.

“Ah, a-a pet name. I’m certain you must think it rather silly,” he scratched the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

“I think it’s rather charming. Do you have names for your other children?”

“Canary is Birdie, and Zushi is Zuzu.”

The Earl nodded, a warm smile on his face, “Those are sweet. You must love them very much.”

“I do. More than anything in this life,” he nodded firmly.

They stared into each other’s eyes until the music changed.

“That’s our cue, my Lord.”

“Very well, lead the way, sir.”

  
  


They joined the end of a line of pairs and bowed to each other, before following the motions, dipping and weaving amongst the other dancers.

When they came close, Leorio spoke, motioning to Killua and Gon down the line.

“There was something I meant to speak to you about, a matter about Gon and the young lord.”

The Earl arched a brow as they passed each other and spun about with other partners, before meeting up again in the middle.

“Oh? What abouts?”

“I believe they are infatuated with one another.”

The Earl’s crimson eyes widened in surprise and he chanced a glance back at the pair a few paces away from them.

It was a few moments before they were able to speak again.

“You truly think so? I suppose that would make sense…”

“It gives me a great sense of worry, on account of Gon’s inferior birth and status.”

The Earl frowned, looking down at his feet and nearly stumbling until Leorio caught his elbow.

When they met in the middle again they pressed their palms together in mid-air and circled one another.

“If it were up to me… it would be no issue… however my Aunt and Uncle are very traditional and very particular… Should they find out, they might forbid Killua from seeing Gon.”

Leorio sighed and shook his head, “That is exactly what I fear.”

“For now at least, there is no issue. Killua is not to return home until the fall.”

“We will discuss this further at a later date then,” he nodded, his hand lingering as they pulled apart.

The dance ended and they bowed to each other once more, a smile on both of their faces.

Leorio was tempted to ask for another, but thought better of it.

_Blasted rules of ballroom propriety._

Before he could further lament, the Earl took his arm again and led him away, back towards his friends.

"I believe I should return you to your companions now, sir, I'm sure I've taken up quite a bit of your time."

"Oh? And what shall you do for the remainder of the evening, my Lord?"

He saw the blonde sigh out of the corner of his eye. 

"I suppose I should go be a good and neighborly gentleman and mingle amongst the crowd."

"How dreadful. Well, you know how to find me should you require my assistance."

"Yes, well I confess I don't need to look very hard as you are consistently one of the tallest people in the room," he chuckled, giving his arm a squeeze. 

"Fair enough. Shall I meet you at your home tomorrow evening for the trip to Duchess Yorkshire's?"

"That won't be necessary, I'll simply pick you up in my carriage."

They stopped a few feet away from where Baise, Zepile, and Pietro were chattering. Canary was a bit further away, whispering into the ear of a girl that Leorio recognized as Amane.

The Earl unwound their arms but his hand lingered on his elbow. 

"Tell your friends I bid them good night."

Leorio nodded, "I certainly will. See you tomorrow evening?"

"Tomorrow evening," he nodded, but didn't make any attempt to move.

They stood there for a moment before the Earl seemed to collect himself, giving a jerky nod before letting go of his elbow and walking away, sparing a glance back over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Leorio must have stood there watching after him for a while, because next thing he knew he was surrounded by his friends, Zepile slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

"Well, my friend, I must say I underestimated exactly how beguiled you were. _Both_ of you practically had hearts in your eyes."

"Would you stop saying such absurd things?"

"Hmm, and what exactly did the Earl need to speak with you about?" Baise flicked her fan, tilting her head.

"He asked me to accompany him to dinner with the Duchess of Yorkshire tomorrow evening."

"How interesting," Pietro grinned, crossing his arms, "and I am to assume you agreed?"

" _Of course_ I agreed-"

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"You _hate_ the gentry, Leo. You would never willingly dine with a Duchess of _anywhere_."

Leorio tugged at his cravat and averted his gaze.

"Alright _fine_ I see your point. Yes, I might possibly have formed an attachment to the Earl, but nothing shall ever come of it so can we _please_ move along?"

His friends shared a look of concern and pity and Zepile clapped his shoulder before pulling away from him.

"Very well my friend, would you like to hear the latest gossip?"

  
  


For the remainder of the evening Leorio would look twice as someone with long blonde hair would pass by. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the duchess introduces some very odd new players to this stage, all a bit overwhelming in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @joestarryeyed has gifted us all with another art!!! <3

With the salary that he’d been making from the piano lessons with Pairo, Leorio took himself down to town the next morning to buy himself a new cravat and handkerchief, and even a smart new hat. He hoped having such things on his person when visiting the duchess later that night would make him feel a bit more confident.

  
  
  


All dressed up and waiting at the door, Leorio spoke to his wards.

“Alright, you all better behave for Ms. Kasuga. I shall be back before morning.”

“How far away are you traveling, Leorio?” Zushi tilted his head.

“Quite a ways, I’m afraid. The Duchess lives at the edge of the county.”

There was a knock at the door and Leorio straightened his jacket, putting on his hat.

He opened the door and there stood the Earl in all his splendor, wearing a soft powder blue jacket, hair spilling over his shoulders and his hat under one arm. To his side stood Killua, a mischievous grin plastered to his face.

“Good evening Paladiknight, I hope you don’t mind but my cousin would not let me leave without him. Would I trouble you to let him stay here while we journey to the Duchess’s estate?”

_He dropped the Mister._

The tutor’s ears flushed. 

It was an endearment in polite society to drop one’s title if you were friends. Only close friends and confidants used each other’s Christian names, and in even rarer situations did they use a diminutive version: ie, _Leo._

Leorio looked back over his shoulder at his house keeper who merely shrugged.

“I suppose that would be fine, yes.”

Killua bobbed his head in thanks and skirted around him to bump shoulders with Gon.

“Well then, shall we?” The Earl tilted his head, motioning towards his carriage. 

Leorio said a final goodnight to his wards before closing the door after himself. When they reached the Earl’s carriage he offered his hand and helped him up, following in after him as the footman shut the door.

  
  


Being in such a small, confined space with the Earl was very different from being with him in the open. His energy was magnetizing and every few minutes the tutor had to look away out the small carriage window to escape the depths of his ruby gaze.

Any normal man might look at the Earl’s face and see polished stone- beautiful but cold. Leorio now knew to look past that, and what he saw drew him in like the pull of the tide.

It was dangerous.

  
  


“So this Duchess of Yorkshire, is she a pleasant person?” Leorio took off his spectacles and removed his shiny, new teal handkerchief from his pocket to clean the lenses.

“From what I know she is not unkind, but she does have a penchant to be blunt about what she likes and dislikes,” the Earl sat, legs crossed, hands folded on his knee.

“Oh dear, let’s hope we fall into the better category, eh my Lord?” He smirked, arching a brow.

“Knowing our track records with other people? I’d say it will be lucky if we remain unscathed through the whole thing, sir,” he grinned, shaking his head.

“Perhaps you have chosen the wrong companion for this evening, for I am certainly not one to win you over any favors from the gentry, _rapscallion_ that I am.”

He wiggled his eyebrows and the Earl stifled a laugh behind his gloved hand.

  
  
  


Duchess Cheadle received them in her parlor, where a couple of other dinner guests were already waiting. The doorman took their hats and gloves and whisked them away somewhere.

Speaking amongst themselves near the window were a rather smiley looking gentleman with red hair, and a rather reserved one with long, ebony hair who was attached to his arm.

Next to the duchess sat a young man with short blonde hair, and his companion, a rather tall and bulky fellow with wild, seemingly untamed hair. 

The duchess herself had a calm demeanor and a clean, pristine air about her. Her seafoam colored hair had been pulled back from her face neatly and pinned atop her head, and her gilded spectacles had not a smudge on them.

“A pleasure to see you, my Lady,” the Earl gave a deep bow, “Thank you once again for the generous invitation this evening. May I present my friend Mr. Leorio Paladiknight.”

Leorio bowed, and almost missed the way the eyes lit up on the blonde next to the duchess and the way he whispered something into his large companion’s ear.

“Good evening to you both, I hope that you will find tonight diverting. May I present Marquess Uvogin of Statfordshire and his betrothed, Lord Shalnark,” the two at her side nodded, “And of course you will already know Lord Zoldyck, and his companion, Lord Morrow.”

_Zoldyck?_

He shot the Earl a questioning glance which went ignored.

“Of course, it is good to see you cousin, I am surprised to see you so far out of London.”

The dark haired gentleman nodded his head, but his features remained placid, “And I you, Kurapika. I trust that my dear brother is getting along well in Lukso?”

“Very well, the countryside has done wonders for his temperament.”

There was something oddly strained about the way they spoke to each other, as if there was tension bubbling just beneath the surface. Leorio thought it rude to pry but made a mental note to perhaps ask about it later anyway.

The duchess cleared her throat and stood, making the men at her side rise as well, “Now that we are all present and accounted for, let us adjourn to the dining room.”

  
  
  


The duchess sat at the head of the table and the six men sat themselves down in rows of three down the table on each side.

The hostess looked up and scowled, “Lord Zoldyck, Lord Morrow, I absolutely _refuse_ to let you sit side by side after the absolutely _obscene_ events that occurred the last time you were here. One of you switch places with Mr. Paladiknight.”

Leorio blinked and abruptly stood, moving around the table and passing Illumi on the way. He sat down across from the Earl now instead, who gave him a small, reassuring smile.

“Good, now we may dig in.”

  
  


Leorio was content to listen in on the conversation as he dined, until the conversation was suddenly centered around him.

“What do you do for work, Mr Paladiknight?” The duchess arched a brow, adjusting her glasses.

“I am a pianoforte tutor, my Lady,” he sat his fork down and took a sip of his wine.

“How fortuitous, perhaps I shall have you play for us after dinner. I’m afraid I never acquired the skill.”

“Ah- I would be happy to, my lady.”

“And have you a wife or husband? Any children, Mr. Paladiknight?”

“I am unmarried, ma’am, but I do have three children, wards. My eldest has just turned sixteen this year.”

She seemed to hum in thought and the other guests seemed to shoot their respective companions looks of interest.

“How noble of you to take in three young ones that you are not even related to by blood. I admire that sort of character in a person, Mr. Paladiknight.”

Leorio blinked and sat up a bit straighter, preening under the praise. He glanced at the Earl across from him and there was something soft in his gaze that made the tutor feel particularly warm.

“If I may ask, Mr. Paladiknight, how is it that you’ve come to know our dear Lord Kurta? He’s not the easiest to get on with,” the redhead tilted his head as he looked at him from the side, a lazy smirk spread across his face.

“We met in Lukso, not long after he arrived there. I’ve since become his brother’s private piano tutor.”

There was a stifled giggle from the other end of the table.

“Lord Shalnark, is there something you wish to share with the rest of us?” The duchess leveled the young man with an unimpressed gaze.

“Well ma’am, I recently heard a particularly interesting bit of gossip, if you’d like to hear it.”

“Oooh, I do love a good intrigue, dear Lord Shalnark, do tell us,” Lord Morrow sing-songed,swirling his wine glass.

“It would seem that Lord Kurta and Mr. Paladiknight are quite inseparable. They’ve been spotted dancing together at no less than _three_ balls and have been the subjects of quite a few public rows over the course of the last few months.”

_Oh of all the gossip to reach unfamiliar ears…._

Leorio’s neck and ears turned russet and the Earl refused to meet his gaze, staring adamantly at his roasted chicken.

“Yes and there has been speculation surrounding a particular incident at his own _private_ ball,” The burly Marquess added, leering, “Something about _sneaking away to the garden for a-“_

“-That will be quite enough of that, Lord Uvogin,” the duchess gave a long-suffering sigh.

Lord Zoldyck’s gaze flickered between the tutor and his cousin, and something about the look in his eyes made Leorio anxious. He dabbed his face with his napkin and tried to avoid the scrutinizing gaze of the others at the table.

  
  
  


After dinner they retired back to the parlor for tea and Leorio made good on his promise to entertain them with music.

After a while the Earl managed to break apart from the group chatter and stood at the side of the pianoforte. The tutor looked at him, easily continuing to play without reading the sheet in front of him.

“You look tired, my Lord.”

“I must say I am particularly exhausted this evening.” His bare fingers traced the embossed gilding on the side of the grand instrument, “I did _not_ expect Illumi to be here.”

“Lord Zoldyck?” He arched a brow, “Is everything alright between you two?”

The man chanced a gaze over his shoulder before leaning in closer, “We are not on the most amiable of terms.”

Leorio frowned, “I do not wish to pry, but-“

“I’ll explain later, in the carriage.”

_He even_ **_sounds_ ** _exhausted._

“I’m sorry if the gossip at the dinner table put you off your meal,” the brunette smiled sheepishly.

The Earl’s cheeks flushed and he averted his gaze. Leorio watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed.

“I try not to listen to gossip, it does me little good, Paladiknight.”

Just then the Earl was called away by Lord Shalnark and he gave a deep sigh. Leorio caught his sleeve and arched a brow at him in a silent question of “ _Are you alright?”_ The blonde nodded and smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

  
  
  


It was nearly three in the morning before they set forth on the long journey back home.

By the time they settled themselves in the carriage even Leorio, who was very much a people-person, was socially exhausted. The Marquess and his intended were a jovial pair and provided stimulating conversation but after a while their personalities became quite a bit too much.

Lords Zoldyck and Morrow were odd ducks. The latter spoke in a way that almost seemed teasing, and though he was a pleasant enough fellow, something about the man grated on Leorio’s nerves.

Lord Zoldyck however, was the most intimidating of the bunch. Quiet and calculating, he preferred to sit back and watch and several times Leorio caught his analytical gaze lingering on him. 

It made his skin crawl and his stomach turn with anxiety.

  
  
  


Leorio looked at the Earl across from him who seemed to be in a daze, looking out the window.

“I’m sorry to break your reprieve, my Lord, but you mentioned that you would explain the nature of your distance with Lord Zoldyck?”

The blonde sighed and sat up, turning his tired attention to the tutor.

“Ah, yes. You see, Illumi is the heir of the Zoldyck barony. Or, he is _supposed_ to be. He is the eldest of five children. However….”

The Earl pulled his hair over his shoulder and combed his fingers through it.

“It would seem that there has been much talk about shifting the barony to Killua when his father passes.”

Leorio’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “That makes little sense to me.”

“Well… My aunt and uncle see Illumi and their second son, Milluki as failures. Failures in what? I am unsure, but I know that both of his older brothers resent Killua for it.”

Leorio sat back, fiddling with his cravat.

“Did you not say that the young lord had a row with the Baron and Lady Zoldyck before he came to live with you in Lukso?”

“Yes,” he twirled his fingers in the ends of his hair, “Once again, I am not privy to such details, but when Killua found out I was leaving to the countryside and begged to go with me, I could not say no. I made a quite convincing argument to my aunt, saying that a summer out in nature would tame him.”

They both chuckled and the Earl shook his head.

“Illumi and I do not get along because I dote on Killua so. Milluki and I have never seen eye to eye either. Killua and his two younger siblings, Alluka and Kalluto, have always been close.”

The blonde sat forward, his tired eyes sparkling with fondness, “I believe Illumi may also be jealous that Killua has always likened me to a brother over him, his actual brother.”

Leorio nodded, taking all the information in.

“I see… what a topsy-turvy and turbulent family you have, my lord.”

“You don’t know the half of it, my dear Paladiknight.”

Leorio’s heart skipped a beat.

“The fellow that was with him… I’m not sure what to make of him.”

“Hisoka? Yes, that would be Illumi’s lover. He’s…. mostly harmless.”

Leorio nodded, tapping his chin, “I… see.”

_What an odd bunch of characters tonight._

“What did you make of the Duchess? She seemed-“ Leorio looked up to see the Earl slumped over sideways in the carriage seat, fast asleep.

_That was fast, the poor gentleman must be superiorly worn down._

Without even thinking, he swiftly unbuttoned his jacket and leaned forward to spread it over the Earl, careful not to wake him.

  
  


When the carriage stopped at his house and the footman opened the door he hesitated to leave, having been preoccupied with watching the Earl’s sleeping face. 

He fetched a rather grump Killua and helped him stumble down the path.

He watched the carriage leave from his door.

_‘My dear Paladiknight’, eh?_

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message arrives for the Earl from London, uprooting the tentative peace that had grown betwixt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter, transitional chapter! Everything that happens from this point on is a sort of second arc.
> 
> Another banger art by @joestarryeyed this time of our handsome protagonist smndjdndbdj I-

On Sunday afternoon Leorio received his jacket back along with a bouquet. Some of the flowers he recognized by now, like the white bell flowers and perwinkles. However there were a couple of new ones that he needed to ask his wards about. 

The first was Henricus, an odd little cone shaped plant, which symbolized goodness. There were also blue bells, symbolizing constancy. 

The third new item in the bouquet was the bright fuschia flower of the milk vetch plant. This one had the deepest meaning, one that couldn't be misinterpreted for anything else, and it made Leorio feel a bit warm and fluttery.

_Your presence softens my pains._

The sentiment was tender, obviously, but the tutor didn't allow himself to dwell on it for too long, for it threatened to consume his every thought. 

The next week went as normal. 

Leorio would give Pairo his lessons and then take tea with the Earl in the garden after, before he and his wards would trudge downhill back home.

The following Saturday morning, Leorio had planned to be horribly and unequivocally _lazy._ His oldest ward was away for the day with her beloved Amane's family, and the younger two had run up the hill to visit Killua. 

He was just sitting down to have a nice cup of tea, feet up on his desk, when he heard the front door slam and two sets of raucous footsteps rushing down the hall.

Gon didn't so much as knock before flinging the door open, and Leorio was about to unleash a scolding but the look on the boy's face tempered him.

"Froggy what's the matter?" He stood, rounding the desk. Zushi's face was in a similar state, "what's happened?"

"The Earl is leaving back to London right now a-and.." Gon’s voice came rushing out and he tripped over his tongue, "He's taking Killua with him."

Leorio felt like ice had been poured straight into his veins.

"Right _now?_ Did he say when he would be back?!"

The boys shook their heads.

"He merely asked us to fetch you in a hurry," Zushi's young face was contorted in far more anxiety than Leorio had ever seen on it before. 

He echoed the sentiments.

"Alright, okay, let me fetch my jacket and let's be off."

  
  
  


Leorio didn't even bother grabbing his jacket, or gloves, or hat. They made it up the hill in record time.

When they arrived the carriage was in the driveway in front of the doors and servants were loading clothing trunks onto the back end of it. 

_They really are leaving..._

Pairo appeared to be inside of the carriage itself, peeking out the window, while Killua stood by, arms crossed and looking absolutely _irate._

Gon and Zushi ran up to him and he began ranting.

Leorio stepped around the carriage and found the Earl barking orders to his staff. Pairo leaned out the door.

"Mr. Paladiknight! Oh thank goodness you've come," his voice caught his brother’s attention and the Earl spun around, eyes wide.

The tutor stepped closer and the look on the blonde’s face made him feel positively _ill_.

"I'm sorry to call you all the way out here on your morning off," his gaze flicked to Pairo who nodded at him and he took Leorio’s arm, leading him away from the others.

"So it is true, then? You’re leaving Lukso?"

He scowled, looking at his feet and nodding.

"I received a letter this morning from my uncle, the Duke of York. He requires me in London posthaste."

"Whatever for? Is it serious?" Leorio arched a brow, his stomach churning as the hand on his elbow squeezed. 

"I often act as a liason for my uncle, going to events and making appearances in his stead. I can only assume that this is one such occasion."

It seemed like the Earl was holding something back, but Leorio didn't want to pry any further and risk upsetting him.

"So you'll be gone for how long?"

The blonde floundered for a moment before looking up with sad, ruby eyes.

"I… I do not know."

Leorio abruptly stopped walking and turned to face him. 

"But what about…"

_What about me?_ He wanted to say. _What about us? Things were just coming together…_

The remorse on the Earl’s face suggested that he knew exactly what went unsaid, which was not surprising. 

Leorio always was one to wear his heart on his shirt sleeve.

"My deepest apologies, but I must once again ask you for a favor, my dear Paladiknight."

The tutor frowned, his bare fingers reaching out to hold onto the lace ruffle that peeked from the cuff of the Earl’s navy blue jacket.

"Name it, and it shall be done."

He watched the blonde swallow thickly as he looked at where their ungloved hands were almost connected.

"Would…. Would it be at all possible for your family to stay here and watch over my estate while I am away? There is no one else here in Lukso that I trust. I will pay you handsomely of course."

Leorio blinked, surprised. 

"You would trust _me_ to do so?"

"I do."

The surety in his tone and gaze made something painful clench in the tutor's chest.

"I am incredibly honored, my lord."

"I am relieved. I am also trusting you to oversee the upkeep of my beloved garden. Can you manage that?"

A sudden surge of boldness swept through him and he dropped on to bended knee. 

The fingers holding the Earl’s sleeve took his hand proper and brought it to his lips. He looked up into wide scarlet eyes and flushed cheeks as he pressed an ardent kiss against one of the silver rings adorning his fingers.

"I am at your service, my Lord."

  
  
  


Leorio and his wards stood at the doorsteps, watching the carriage leave. They waved until they could no longer see the three faces crowded in the small window.

As the carriage shrunk and became a black dot on the horizon, Leorio felt a terrible sense of melancholy wash over him, and it seemed he was not the only one feeling such.

Gon turned and buried his face in Leorio’s waistcoat, hands wrinkling the material as he held on for dear life. Zushi leaned against his side.

He brought them closer and stroked their hair soothingly, trying to commit to memory the feeling of the Earl’s bare hand against his own.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio waits patiently for word from London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters may be a bit shorter, because most of the content will be in letters. This does mean I will have more out quickly, though!

"For someone who just had this mansion handed to him, you do not look particularly happy my friend."

Zepile, Baise, and Pietro all lounged around on the furniture in the Kurta Manor's drawing room, enjoying the breeze that wafted in through the large open window.

Leorio sat at the small piano next to it and looked out the window, a forlorn expression on his face.

"Oh leave the poor man alone, Zepile. How would you feel if your lady was suddenly whisked away?" Pietro leaned back in his seat, soaking up the sun that poured through the window. 

"That would heavily depend on if she left me such an estate-  _ ow!" _

He rubbed at his ear where his wife had thwacked him with her fan.

As if nothing had happened, Baise settled back down on the chaise lounge, fanning herself.

"Leo, do you anticipate the Earl being away very long?"

The man shook himself from his thoughts and turned back to his friends. 

"Pardon me, what was the question?"

Baise sighed, "I asked when your sweetheart was to return home."

The tutor frowned, tracing the ivory keys in front of him with his fingertips.

"I do not know. I hope to receive word from London soon. I would at least like to know that they arrived safely."

"How incredible, my dear. He did not even attempt to correct your particular way of addressing the Earl. Truly he must be in the deepest pits of despair," Zepile teased, casting a smirk at his friend. 

All he received in return was a tired, spaced out look.

"How is Gon doing without his dearest friend?" Pietro asked, stifling a yawn.

"He is still quite upset. He tries not to let it show but it is quite obvious. In fact all three of them miss the young lord and the Earl and his brother as well. They've grown quite attached."

"As have you," Pietro pointed out.

"As have I," he nodded, striking a few keys in a melancholy tune.

"Do not fret old chum, I'm sure it will be only a couple of weeks and the apple of your eye shall return to you."

"Perhaps you're right, Zepile."

_ But I have a sickly suspicion that you are wrong… _

"Tell me, Leo, have you fully explored this magnificent home to its extent?" Baise asked, her lips turned up in mischief.

"If by that you mean  _ have I gone snooping in the Earl’s chambers, _ the answer is  _ no. _ "

He huffed, crossing his arms.

"But why  _ n _ ot, it's a perfect opportunity to find out if he writes sonnets about you," Zepile arched a brow suggestively.

Leorio scoffed and Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Yes because violating his trust after just being entrusted with his entire estate is an excellent idea. You two are shameless."

The tutor soon tuned out his three bickering friends and looked back out the open window into the garden.

_ How empty and lifeless this house seems with its master away… _

  
  
  


It was halfway through the second week when correspondence finally arrived from London.

Leorio eagerly sat down at the desk in the privacy of his guest chamber and used a letter opener to break the dark red wax seal.

He pushed up his spectacles and began reading the elegant looping scrawl of the Earl’s handwriting.

  
  


_ Dearest Paladiknight, _

_ I hope this letter finds you and your family in excellent health. _

_ I apologize for not writing sooner. We reached London safely, and I have been run ragged since our arrival. _

_ My uncle seems to wish to keep me busy, I scarcely have a moment to myself. _

_ Since arriving I've been forced to attend no less than four balls, and I've had dinner with a different member of the gentry every single night. My exhaustion knows no bounds.  _

_ Would you were here with me, I believe all of this would be much more tolerable. _

_ I long to be home in Lukso. The stench of the city burns my nose and Pairo’s lungs, and we both dearly miss the rolling green hills of the countryside.  _

_ I miss the garden terribly, but I trust that you are keeping it alive and well in my absence. Should any of my beloved plants die before my return, I shall give you a great whallup. _

_ My dear brother bids you hello, and would like to assure you that he is practicing the pianoforte while we are here. He is quite dedicated.  _

_ Killua also asked me to pass along a greeting to your wards, with special regard to Gon specifically. He is quite miserable, being back here. He is currently staying with me in my townhouse, but his mother has been trying to coax him home. _

_ I do not yet know when I will be able to return to Lukso, but I pray that it is soon. _

_ Yours, faithfully, _

_ K. Kurta, Earl _

  
  


The tutor read the letter thrice before sitting it down and leaning back in the fine leather chair he sat in.

There was much to unpack in the pretty script on the page, but Leorio could scarcely get past the  _ ‘Dearest Paladiknight’  _ at the top.

_ It would seem the Duke means to keep him away for a while. I wonder why so suddenly. _

He pitied the Earl, knowing how exhausted he became at social events.

He read the letter  _ one more time  _ before beginning his response.

  
  


_ My Lord, _

_ I am most grateful to hear that you and your kin had a safe journey to London. _

_ I must express my extreme concern in how his honorable Lordship, the Duke, seems to be flinging you about. I, of course, recognize that your family affairs are none of my business, but the health of a dear friend is always a concern of mine. _

_ I hope you are finding time to rest, when possible. _

_ Since you are being dragged into the fray of high-society callings, you should share with me your thoughts on some of the odd people you meet at these balls and whatnot. It would entertain me so. _

_ I already knew such, but I must say that since coming to stay at your manor I am in awe of its true splendor. To have been honored with the task of overseeing it in your absence, I feel, is more favor to me than the reverse. _

_ Rest assured, your garden thrives and I vow to help it continue to do so. Feel free to thrash me, should harm have come to it upon your return. _

_ I am glad to hear that Pairo is continuing to practice on his own, and am eager to witness his progress upon your return. I hope that things between the Young Lord, your cousin, and his family maintain some level of amiability during your stay. _

_ My children miss you and your kin most grievously. I suppose you could say that my Froggy, in particular, has lost his hop. Upon your return, you may find yourself with attachments to your person. They may not let you leave again. _

_ I pray for a safe and quick journey home for you in the near future. We shall wait for you patiently. _

_ Your Obedient Servant, _

_ L. Paladiknight  _

  
  


Leorio sighed and took off his spectacles, massaging the bridge of his nose with his ink-stained fingers.

He read over his response and frowned.

_ Does this come off as cold? _

He stood and walked to the window, peering out at his wards in the garden. And that was when an idea struck him.

  
  


Later, Leorio sent out his response, a pressed gillyflower in the folds of his letter. He hoped that the symbol of his affection would be enough to lift the Earl’s spirits.

He eagerly awaited a response.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earl’s trip to London seems to be taking much longer than anticipated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @joestarryeyed back with ANOTHER BANGER here's Killua 🥺💞

It was nearly two weeks later before Leorio received another letter,

The tutor and his wards had settled in well to life at the Kurta manor. There was much in the way of diversion- a billiards room, games of all sorts, and of course the music room. Canary had begun picking at the harp and he contemplated getting her lessons.

The garden lived on as Leorio meticulously oversaw how the servants took care of it. He had more than once borrowed a pair of gardener’s shears to prune the bushes and vines himself.

Summer was drawing to a close and there were many balls to go to, but neither the tutor or his children had the energy to attend.

Instead often Pietro and the Zepile’s and on occasion Phinks and Feitan would come by and spend time, trying to keep the family’s spirits up. 

When the letter came in, Leorio could scarcely wait to tear into it.

He took a deep breath and sank down in his chair, slicing the wax seal.

_I’m acting like an anxious schoolboy…_

This letter seemed to have been rushed, as the Earl’s looping hand was a bit rough around the edges and crammed together on the page.

  
  


_Dearest Paladiknight,_

_I regret that it has taken me so long to respond to your letter._

_I scarcely have time to sit down and sort out my thoughts from day to day. My uncle seems to have volunteered me to as many causes as he thinks I am capable of. His expectations flatter me, but I would certainly not complain if there were suddenly to be two of me._

_I cannot help but be resentful, especially because of his constant hovering. I am to stay at his London home with him, until he sees fit to let me alone. It’s a terrible convenience to him, having me right at his disposal._

_Enough talk of work, though. I believe you asked in your letter for stories about the absolute bafoonery I’ve had to deal with since returning to London. While I am not typically one to gossip, as you well know, I can make an exception for someone I owe so much to._

_On a few occasions I’ve had the pleasure of dining with the honorable Marquess of Stratfordshire and his betrothed once again. I am utterly and completely pleased to tell you that they are still the loudest and most exhausting companions I have ever met. They are also quite shameless._

_Though, not nearly as shameless as my cousin Illumi and his lover. Lord Shalnark informed me of the incident the right honorable Duchess of Yorkshire mentioned at dinner that particular evening. I dare not put such scandalous details in writing, but I assure you the contents of the conversation would have made any blowsabella* blush._

_My time in Illumi’s presence has been blessedly short, for he is always off gallivanting around, doing whatever it is he does._

_The only other person of note I wish to mention is the particularly odd poet who my uncle patrons. He is always around and sometimes I wonder if he merely sleeps at my uncle’s feet. I cannot ascertain if he wishes to take advantage of my uncle’s generosity in his old age, but something about him makes me quite uneasy._

_I hope your children are well. Pairo and Killua send their warmest greetings and wish nothing more than to see you all again. I feel equally as such, if not more._

_I must thank you for the thoughtful gift you included in your letter. I keep it tucked away in my favorite novel for safekeeping and look at it often when I miss the garden and all of the other wonderful things I left in Lukso._

_When I return home I wish to plant more flowers._

_Yours affectionately,_

_K. Kurta_

  
  


Leorio could not shake the smile from his face as he read the letter once more.

He was quite pleased that his gift had been received and the message was reciprocated, confirmed by the closing phrase and the way the Earl dropped his title from his signature. 

It was a relief to know that they were truly on the same page, and Leorio _hadn’t_ been imagining the warmth between them.

He once again worried for the Earl’s health, and hoped he was getting enough sleep to sustain himself.

There was a knock at the door that broke Leorio from his thoughts.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Gon slipped in, a hopeful look on his face. He closed the door behind him and strode to his side, behind the desk.

“I heard you received a letter from the Earl! What news did it bring? Are they coming home?”

The tutor sighed and shook his head, his chest aching as he watched the boy deflate.

Leorio put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Do not fret, my boy, I’m sure they will return as soon as they are able.”

“Was there any word from Killua?”

“Not this time, it would seem the Earl has been quite busy and I believe he has not seen much of him.”

The boy frowned, gripping the fabric of his breeches.

“Leorio, would it be alright if I wrote to Killua?”

The tutor’s brows arched, “Oh yes, of course Froggy. Have the letter ready by this evening and I shall send it out with my own, alright?”

Gon nodded and ran off, back through the door.

“ _Stop r-“_ the door at the end of the hall slammed, “ _Running….”_

  
  


Leorio had himself a cup of tea and gathered his thoughts before sitting down to write again.

  
  
  


_My Lord,_

_No matter the time frame of your response, I am simply pleased to have received it._

_I confess I have been looking forward to it most eagerly._

_I am incredibly displeased, however, to hear of your ridiculous and unthoughtful treatment at the hands of your uncle, such that I will henceforth remove his formal title from my writing._

_You may be overwhelmed, my dear, but I scarcely think the world could harbor two gentlemen of the same caliber without upsetting the balance of nature itself. I know that I, personally, would not know what to do with myself._

_The Marquess and his betrothed are truly a pair of fiends, are they not? I have begun to wonder if every piece of gossip I’ve ever heard has come from their mouths directly._

_As for the promiscuity of your lord cousin and his cohort, I must wonder if it is such a nature that has snatched his inheritance of the Zoldyck barony from him. Do you share the sentiments? I pity the poor lady Duchess, for she has obviously endured turmoil at their antics._

_In the matter of the peculiar poet, it is probably best to tread lightly. If he is up to something it is best to have your facts straight before throwing out accusations._

_Life in Lukso is as it ever was. With summer winding down everyone seems to be ready to leave the season behind._

_My companions, the Mr. and Mrs. Zepile and Mr. Pietro have asked me to pass along their gratitude in letting them bask in the glory that is your home. I solemnly promise that no harm has come to any of your precious art and antiquities at their hands. I have managed to keep them confined to the billiards room and the salon for most of their days here._

_My Gon has been most forlorn lately, and so I have allowed him to write to the young Lord. I hope this does not cause a stir, but I simply could not deny him. I hope that you will get it along to him in whatever crumb of time you have away from your duties._

_Amusing, is it not, that I am now the one sending you flowers? I’m glad that you approved of my choice and hope that all of the ones I send you in the future make it between the pages of your other favorite books._

Upon your return, nothing would please me more than to assist you in planting more flowers.

Your most obedient and affectionate servant,

L. Paladiknight 

  
  


The tutor later took a sprig of honey suckle from one of the many creeping vines in the garden. After being sure that he had the right meaning with Canary, he included the pressed symbol of his generous devotion amongst the ink and parchment of his letter.

When Gon came to him later that evening with his own envelope, he taught him how to use a wax seal for the first time.

They both sent out their letters with hope and longing in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regency Slang:  
> Blowsabella- prostitute


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the leaves fall, the world shifts, and Leorio is caught in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: @joestarryeyed blessed us with a portrait of Froggy!!!!

Autumn arrived and with it came the chill and change. 

  
  


Leorio sat behind the desk in his temporary chambers, a bewildered expression on his face.

Before him stood Amane, shaking with nerves from her head to her toes.

Beyond her he could see Canary hovering behind the cracked door, eavesdropping. 

_Is this what I think it is?_

His throat suddenly felt tight.

"What did you need to speak with me about, Miss Amane?"

The girl hesitated, fidgeting with the fingers of her gloves. He waited patiently for her to begin speaking.

She finally seemed to work up her nerve and looked up into his eyes, a determined expression on her face.

"Mr. Paladiknight, if I may, I would like to ask for your blessing to formally court Canary with the intent of marriage."

Leorio’s heart dropped into his stomach.

He had been expecting it, but even so, that did not mean that he was _ready_ for it.

He sat back in the chair, one hand gripping the arm of it and the other stroking his chin in thought. 

"Do your parents approve of the match?"

"Yes sir," she nodded. With every second that ticked by she seemed to be losing her nerve.

"And you adore her?"

Her face flushed, "Very much, sir."

"Amane, you are a good girl with a solid reputation and you come from a rather well-to-do family, so I know she will be taken care of with you."

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, "I may have had no hand in her creation, but Birdie is very much a daughter to me. To part with her, I'd only be willing to give her up to someone I know will love her as much as I do."

The girl blinked owlishly as he stood and rounded the desk. He put a had on her shoulder and squeezed. 

"I accept and enthusiastically give my blessing."

There was a squeal from the door and Canary busted in, flinging her arms around his neck and leaning up on her toes to press their cheeks together. His arms came up to hold her and she laughed as he picked her up off the ground and spun with her. 

When he sat her back down, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, his wobbly smile full of emotion. 

"Now just because I gave permission doesn't mean you need to rush through your courtship, do you understand me? You're only sixteen."

_Just give me a little more time._

Canary nodded and Leorio flicked his gaze up to Amane who floundered for a moment before bowing her head.

"I-uh _yes, sir!"_

He nodded, and sighed, pinching Canary's nose as he pulled away. 

"Alright, you girls run along and leave this old man to grieve," he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Leorio," Canary grinned and leaned up to peck his cheek before taking Amane's hand and leading her out the door.

As soon as they were gone he shut the door and sank back down in his chair.

He removed his spectacles and it was like uncorking a dam.

It was really rather remarkable that he had kept the tears in as long as he had.

  
  
  


Gon received correspondence from Killua weekly, sometimes twice a week.

Leorio tried not to be jealous at that, but he had to admit that after nearly three weeks without a response of his own, it was a little disheartening. 

When he finally did receive a response, the writing was messy and there were inky fingerprint smudges on the page. 

  
  
  


_My Dearest Paladiknight,_

_Time has not been kind to me, and so I must beg for your forgiveness in this belated response._

_I am writing by candlelight at what must be only a few hours before dawn. This seems to be the only time I can have to my self._

_Every moment of my day is spent pleasing my uncle and doing his bidding._

_I remember from your last letter, which I have since woefully misplaced, that you have decided to show your absolute distaste for him by disrespecting him in text. That line gave me quite the laugh upon reading it._

_Dear cousin Killua has had his spirits quite lifted by his correspondence with Gon, thank you for allowing such a thing. His parents do not suspect anything other than friendship to be between them and I hope that it shall continue as such._

_Pairo has been quite ill with the turn of the seasons, I'm afraid. It isn't unusual for this time of year, but it still concerns me greatly._

_In the matter of the poet, it seems he has caught some sort of fascination for me as he will not stop pestering me to read his verses. His constant attentions vex me to no conceivable end._

_It would appear as though I may unfortunately be staying quite at length, here, to my absolute disdain._

_I shall endeavor to push forward and return to Lukso at the earliest chance._

_This trip to London was only supposed to have me away for a fortnight, and yet it has now been nearly three months._

_I miss Lukso and your family so intensely that it burdens my spirit and weighs on my heart._

_Most regrettably of all, it would seem that I have forgotten the very sound of your voice. I can no longer summon it to my mind, even in my dreams._

_I hope that you are well, and that your beloved wards and companions are all blissfully healthy and happy. Please tell me of the events I have missed in my absence._

_There is so much more I wish to say on this page, but I continue to doze as I write, and now the parchment is a horrid, ink-stained mess. Forgive me, as I normally would begin again anew, but I fear that if I waste anymore time you will never receive this letter._

_Yours, most affectionately,_

_Kurta_

  
  


Instead of relief, the Earl’s letter brought Leorio an intense sense of foreboding and melancholy. 

The mention of not being able to remember his voice made his heart clench excruciatingly, and he had to reassure himself several times that he _did_ remember the Earl’s voice. 

When he sat down later to respond, he had so many thoughts in his head that it took him hours to write out anything that seemed cohesive.

  
  


_My Dear Lord,_

_So much has happened since your departure that I scarcely know where to begin. For now I will simply tell you of the goings on since my last letter._

_Zushi's birthday has recently passed and he is now thirteen. I can scarcely believe it._

_If that was not enough to age me, my beloved Canary has received a proposal. I will not pretend to have not broken down when asked for my blessing. I blubbered on like a baby for hours that day and even more so the next when in the company of friends and wine._

_My children miss you more and more as each day passes, and I echo their sentiments in triplicate._

_Your garden continues to thrive as the autumnal flowers bloom. I've included with this letter one of the loveliest Black-Eyed Susans of the bunch, to offer you my encouragement in your continued tribulations._

_I shall continue to hope for your safe and speedy return to us._

_Your most devoted of servants,_

_Paladiknight_

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocking news from London uproots the tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have another beautiful fan art from @katheri89523754 on Twitter!!!

An entire month passed, and Leorio didn't receive anything back from the Earl. 

He tried to reassure himself that the man was just incredibly busy, and that when he had time, he would write.

Gon's letters from Killua didn't much mention the Earl at all.

The tutor was both incredibly worried and disheartened. 

His friends were tired of his poor attitude, Pietro suggesting he simply write  _ again.  _

Leorio didn't even know what to write at such a point.

  
  


On one particular October morning, Leorio could not sleep for the very life of him.

He laid awake in his big, empty, borrowed bed and stared up at the canopy as his mind raced.

_ Is he safe? _

_ Has he been sleeping? _

_ When is he coming home? _

These and so many other thoughts bombarded him, and soon he found himself in the middle of the garden in his dressing gown and banyan.

Light was just peeking over the horizon as he sat under the tree next to the pond, a piece of parchment set against his knee with a book under for stability, ink pot at his side. 

He could barely see at the moment, but the quiet of the garden put his mind at ease and let him put his thoughts to paper. 

  
  


_ My Dearest Lord, _

_ It has been some time since I last received word from you, and I have come to worry about you greatly. _

_ I know you must be quite busy, and I would hate to add on to your list of responsibilities, but it would very much put my mind at ease to receive some semblance of confirmation of your wellbeing. _

_ Not much has changed in Lukso since my last letter, besides the wind and the chill getting stronger. _

_ Canary has begun harp lessons, thanks to the curious plucking of the one in your home. It would seem she is quite the little songbird. _

_ Gon seems to become more smitten with the Young Lord with every letter he receives. It is quite something to watch their young romance blossom. _

_ Since coming to adolescence, Zushi has caught quite the rebellious streak. He's dared challenge my authority several times now, but always regrets it and gives me a rather wet apology later on. It is as endearing as it is frustrating.  _

_ I wonder if you shall return to us before the holiday season. I should like it very much if we were able to spend Christmas together. _

_ Your garden has become a refuge in my sleepless moments. It continues to flourish, even with its loveliest flower removed.  _

_ This letter is being written as dawn wakes across Lukso, under the shade tree you so seem to favor. _

_ I hope that you would pardon my boldness, but I must tell you that the way the morning light bounces off the goldenrod and sunflowers here holds no comparison to the shine of your hair. It is a comforting reminder of you, nonetheless. _

_ The red carnation I've pressed for you and included here is as much a symbol of how I miss you as it is a reminder of how your lovely eyes weigh heavily in my mind from day to day. _

_ I wish for nothing more than your good health and ease of mind.  _

_ Yours, most devotedly, _

_ Paladiknight  _

  
  
  
  


"Leo, I wonder that your pining is beginning to affect your health."

The man looked up at his friend from where he sat, tapping a melancholy tune on the small pianoforte in the drawing room.

"Pietro, you may be correct about that. I confess that I have not had a full night's sleep since his last letter."

Pietro’s face contorted in worry. 

"My friend, that was nearly  _ two months ago. _ "

Leorio stopped playing and sighed, looking down.

"Sometimes I wonder if I shall ever hear word from him again. Even Gon has stopped receiving correspondence from the Young Lord. It's been two weeks since his last."

"How peculiar, " Pietro tapped his chin in thought, "Well he would not simply leave you in charge of his estate if he had no intention to be known to you any longer."

"I suppose so. I cannot help but to worry about what must be going on there, for him to have seemingly dropped off the face of the ear-"

The double doors to the room slammed open and his wards came rushing in, Gon nearly tripping over his own feet.

Leorio stood, scowling. 

"What has gotten in to you lot?!  _ How many times have I-" _

Gon shoved a letter in his face.

"Word from London! The messenger said it was urgent!"

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

He took the letter and ripped it open with his hands. Pietro stood up and made his way over.

"What does it say?"

Leorio read it in silence.

  
  


_ My Dearest Paladiknight,  _

_ How I wish it were for the purposes of good news that I am able to send this letter. _

_ I'm afraid that my dear cousin Killua has taken ill, such to the point that we fear he may not survive the fever. _

_ I must beg that you and Gon make your way to London posthaste, for Killua's comfort and, God forbid, for a goodbye.  _

I shall await you at my London townhome, where Killua is resting. I bid you safe travels.

_ Yours, _

_ Kurta _

  
  


_ Oh dear God, no. _

Leorio felt as if the room was spinning.

"For heaven's sakes, man, spit it out. Is someone sick?"

"Is it Mr. Pairo?" Canary asked, hands clasped at her chest.

Leorio swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked up at Gon's concerned face.

"No.. no, I'm afraid it's the young lord."

He watched his ward's eyes grow wide with fear.

"Killua? Is it serious?"

He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed.

"Yes, it would appear so. You and I are to away to London, right away. Go to your room and pack your clothes. We will leave tonight."

He watched the color drain out of his ward's face. He brought his hand up to ruffle his hair.

"Come on now, hop along Froggy."

The boy seemed to break from his stupor and he nodded, his face becoming serious.

"Okay."

"Birdie, Zuzu, help him pack, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, Leorio."

All three of them ran back out of the room and Leorio let his shoulders slacken.

A hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up into his friend's concerned face.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Pietro. The situation seems quite dire," he pushed up his spectacles, "I must ask you to watch after Canary and Zushi while I am away, could you do that?"

"Of course, sir, they and the estate are in safe hands."

"I owe you a debt of gratitude, my friend," Leorio shook his head.

"Go gather your things, your Lord awaits you."

  
  


Leorio stood outside, watching the footman load his and Gon’s bags onto the end of the small coach.

The sun had set an hour ago and they had had an early dinner, so that they could set forth to London as fast as possible. 

The wards came out of the manor and stood before him. Zushi had his arms crossed, his thick brows furrowed.

"Why can we not go, Leorio?"

"The young Lord is very sick, the more people around him, the less energy he will have to fight his fever. Should he return to better health, I will insist upon sending for the rest of you."

The boy didn't seem satisfied with the answer but he quieted, looking at his feet.

Canary stepped forward and grabbed onto his arm.

"You'll write to us, yes?"

"Yes Birdie, as often as I can," he patted her head affectionately.

He looked between them both, lingering on the youngest. 

"You both best behave for Mr. Pietro, yes? The Earl and I are counting on you to take care of the garden, you know."

They both nodded, their faces falling into something sad that tugged at him.

Gon stepped up, a determined expression dominating his features. 

"Is it time to go?"

Leorio looked back over his shoulder, seeing that the preparations for their departure were complete.

"Yes, it would seem so. Very well, come here all of you," he opened his arms and the three of them bustled forward, wrapping their arms around him and themselves.

He held them close, willing his eyes to stay dry.

_ I've not been away from any of them for so long, since acquiring them. I did not anticipate it being this difficult.  _

After a moment he broke away and they separated. 

"Very well, come along Gon." He turned away and strode to the coach, fearing that if he looked at his wards faces any longer he would never be able to leave.

  
  


As the coach set out on the road, something heavy like a boulder settled in his gut. He looked out the window at the nighttime scenery, a deep sense of foreboding making itself known in the back of his mind.

_ I fear what might await us in the city.  _


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited at last.

The journey to London was long and wet, rain having begun pouring sometime near midnight.

The first half of the ride, Leorio had entertained Gon with games and jokes and stories, aiming to get his ward's mind off the upsetting nature of their departure. 

Now he sat staring out the window at the pink and purple hues of dawn, the boy sound asleep in the seat across from him.

_This is not the ideal reunion I'd been hoping for._

The ball of emotions in Leorio’s chest was a tangle of fear and longing and hopeful excitement. 

As dire as the circumstances may have been, he could not help the small part of himself that was simply happy to be able to be in the Earl’s company once more.

  
  


Entering London was like entering an entirely different world.

Leorio had not been to the city since he was very young. Looking at it now, it did not hold as much splendor as often was associated with it.

Gon, young as he was, was fascinated with it, asking Leorio as many questions as he could about everything they saw, much of which the tutor had no answers for.

  
  


The horses stopped in front of a row of townhouses just after sundown and Gon turned towards him, looking much like he himself felt. 

They were greeted at the door by a servant who took their hats and coats and gloves and then quickly ushered them upstairs. 

Leorio did not even bother to look around at the home's interior, having tunnel vision.

They paused outside a door and were told to wait as the woman knocked. 

There was a muffled " _Enter"_ from a familiar voice and Leorio’s pulse quickened.

The woman stepped into the room.

"A Mr. Paladiknight and his ward to see you, Sir."

There was a gasp before the Earl’s voice spoke again.

"Send them in."

The woman motioned for them to enter and excused herself. 

Nothing could have prepared Leorio for the sight that awaited them in the room. 

The young lord looked exceptionally small in the large four-poster bed. He was bundled in blankets, a wet cloth on his forehead. His normally fluffy hair was plastered to his fever-flushed and sweat-slick face, his lips a sickly pale color.

At his side, having stood up from his chair, was the Earl. He was dressed head to toe in the mourning shades of black, the only color in his outfit being the small ruby steadfastly secured to his grey cravat.

His face was pale and his eyes were tired but they sparkled with something warm as they met his own. His tense shoulders seemed to slacken just a bit.

"You've come, I feared my letter would arrive too late," the Earl stepped closer, until they were scarcely a foot apart.

Gon swiftly went to Killua's side, his face ashen as he took in the sleeping boy's appearance. 

Leorio could not take his attentions away from the man in front of him, however, his chest tight.

"We came as swiftly as we could, my Lord."

"I am ever so glad."

Up this close, Leorio could see the deep circles around the man’s eyes.

_He appears so_ **_tired._ **

His fingers ached to reach out and soothe, but he knew better than to be so improper.

There were many things that he wished to say, but he quashed the things from his heart down until they were quiet. 

"How is he?"

The Earl turned to look at his cousin, where Gon knelt at his side.

"Not well at all, I'm afraid. His fever has not broken since he gained it."

"How awful…"

The blonde turned back to him, his eyes weary. He looked nearly as fragile as the boy on the bed.

"It's been two weeks since he fell, and four days since the fever started."

Leorio frowned, motioning for him to come closer as he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I must ask, why is the young lord not with his family?"

The man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"His mother does not want to risk the others getting sick. They have not been to see him at all, with the exception of his sister who sneaks off to come."

Leorio’s stomach soured, "Poor boy, I could not imagine leaving any of my children alone to face death so willingly."

"Because you are a _true_ father, my dearest Paladiknight," the conviction in his eyes and his name on the Earl’s lips tugged at his heart strings. 

They were interrupted by the sound of a coughing fit and both turned to see Killua trying to sit up.

"Killua?!" Gon’s face was frantic.

The Earl rushed to his other side, urging him to lay back down.

The boy opened his eyes, just barely, "G-Gon?"

Leorio stepped closer, putting a hand on his ward's shoulder. It was trembling.

"Yes, Killua, Gon came to see you," the Earl spoke in a soothing tone, taking the cloth from the boy's head and replacing it with a fresh one from the bowl on the side table.

Killua seemed to try to speak again, but his breath was labored and he couldn't form the words. He reached out with pale fingers and Gon’s met them halfway.

Leorio shared a knowing look with the Earl.

Killua's glassy blue eyes closed again and Gon gasped as his fingers went limp.

"Do not worry, he is merely sleeping again," the Earl assured him.

Gon turned and looked up at his guardian, and the look on his face broke Leorio’s heart.

"It will be alright, Froggy," he squeezed his shoulder, "He may yet recover. Stranger things have happened. Hold onto your hope, alright?"

The boy nodded, setting his jaw.

"You both must be tired from your journey, I'll have you shown to your room," the Earl offered, stepping around the bed.

" **No.** "

"Gon, don't be _rude_ ," Leorio scowled. 

The ward shook his head, standing his ground.

"I will not leave his side, I refuse."

" _Gon-"_

"Leave him be," Leorio turned his gaze to the Earl, "If it would comfort him, he can stay here as long as he needs. I'll have someone bring you food and a blanket, alright Gon?"

The boy stood and embraced the Earl, burying his face in his jacket.

" _Thank you._ "

The blonde stiffened, but soon relaxed and brought his arms around him. He met Leorio’s gaze with a sad smile. 

He patted Gon’s back before they separated. 

"Very well, I'll take your guardian to your room and will return to check up on you in a while, alright?"

Gon nodded, sitting down on the side of the bed.

The Earl looked to Leorio and motioned towards the door.

  
  


Leorio followed him down the hall, trying to find his words. 

When he opened a door and ushered him into the room, he found his and Gon’s luggage already inside.

"I hope these accommodations will work for you, I'm afraid this home does not house enough rooms for you both not to share."

"It is more than alright, my Lord."

The blonde turned towards him and they both began to speak at once.

"I must tell you how I have-"

"You cannot possibly fathom how much-"

They stopped and stared at each other for a moment before laughing despite the macabre circumstances.

Leorio pushed up his spectacles, scratching the back of his neck.

"You didn't write back, I feared something unspeakable had happened to you."

The Earl’s face fell and filled with guilt. 

"I'm incredibly sorry, I feel _awful_ , but I have just been so-"

"Busy?" The tutor offered, frowning.

"Yes…" he sighed, looking down at his feet.

Leorio hesitated before reaching out and clasping his hand in his own. He didn't miss the Earl’s sharp intake of breath.

"You have well and truly been run to bare threads, haven't you? You look utterly exhausted."

The blonde smirked, "You truly know how to flatter a fellow, don't you?"

Leorio’s ears turned red and he spluttered. 

" _Wait, that isn't-"_ he was cut off by the Earl’s stifled giggle. 

_At least he has not lost his humor._

"Forgive me, I simply couldn't resist."

Leorio gave a lopsided grin.

"Fair enough."

The Earl squeezed his hand and his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults

"I-I've missed your company quite terribly. Your letters have been the only thing keeping me sane, I believe," his cheeks filled with color and Leorio’s own face quickly heated to match it.

"And I, yours. I wish there was some other less melancholy reason for us to be meeting again."

The Earl sighed and nodded, "As do I."

"Thank you for calling us here, I would be beside myself if the worst were to happen and Gon not get to see him beforehand."

"Let us hope that there is no worst to happen," his eyes spoke volumes to the anguish he felt.

"Indeed."

"I will let you rest. I'll have dinner brought up to you. I'll check on Gon often, I promise."

"Will _you_ rest?" Leorio frowned, arching a brow.

The Earl huffed a laugh.

"I confess my relationship with sleep has been strained… however…"

He stepped closer and pulled their entwined hands to his chest.

"I feel that perhaps now I shall not not have such trouble."

Leorio swallowed thickly. 

The Earl slowly pulled away, stepping back towards the door.

"I will await your presence at breakfast in the morning."

"Wake me, should anything happen beforehand. Good night my Lord."

The Earl paused in the doorway and shook his head.

"When we are alone, I am Kurapika. Understood?"

Leorio became hot under his collar, his heart pounding. 

"Very well. Good night… _Kurapika._ "

The blonde bit his lip, his face doing a fantastic job of matching his eyes.

"Good night… _Leorio."_

He watched as the Earl slipped out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

  
  


Leorio’s mind wouldn't let him sleep much that night.

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t in Leorio’s nature to stay silent on anything he deems unjust, even when it involves crossing boundaries.
> 
> Kurapika has his reasons for being the way he is.

Leorio was roused early the next morning by a servant. He dressed himself, noting that it appeared as if Gon had never come to the room that night.

He made his way downstairs and asked the woman from the previous night -a housekeeper he presumed- to show him to the dining room.

When he walked in he was greeted by a pair of matching smiles.

“Mr. Paladiknight! Oh it’s terribly good to see you!”

“Good morning Pairo, I’m glad to see you as well,” he grinned, taking a seat across from the brunette. He turned to the Earl, “Good morning, my Lord.”

“Good morning,” Leorio was glad to note that he appeared just a little less weary.

Leorio thanked the servant that sat breakfast in front of him and looked back up, “How is he?”

“Much the same, last I checked. You might have guessed, but Gon refused to leave his room all night. I’ve had breakfast sent up to him.”

“Thank you for humoring him, he’s a good boy but he’s headstrong and stubborn,” Leorio sighed.

“I wonder where he got that from…” the Earl smirked and his brother stifled a laugh behind his hand.

Leorio scoffed, shoving a scone into his mouth.

They ate in relative silence until Leorio noticed that his student seemed to be a bit forlorn, pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

“Is anything the matter Pairo?”

“Oh… it’s just that I wish I could go to Killua’s side, but because of my own health…”

Leorio shared a pitying look with the Earl.

“It’s alright, I’m sure Killua would rather you be safe. No point in you both becoming so ill.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he gave an unconvincing grin.

The Earl had opened his mouth to speak again when the housekeeper stepped in.

“Pardon me Sir, but it would appear that the young master has broken his fever.”

The blonde abruptly stood, “Oh thank the heavens.”

Leorio made to follow him out of the room but paused, seeing Pairo’s frown. He came around the table and squeezed his shoulder, “You can see him soon, I’m sure.”

Pairo nodded, giving him the smallest, saddest smile.

  
  


When Leorio walked into the room, Killua was sitting up against the pillows, Gon on his knees at the side of the bed. Kurapika had sat himself on the end of the bed. He was still deathly pale but no longer flushed, his hand was petting Gon’s hair.

_ Astounding! _

“You certainly gave us a scare, my young lord,” Leorio said, walking up to the bedside.

“A scare? That surely is an understatement,” The Earl's voice quaked and Leorio put a hand on his trembling shoulder.

When the boy spoke, it was raspy and sounded painful.

“M-My apologies, cousin, but I must keep you on your t-toes,” even still so ill, the boy’s catlike smirk was undeniable.

“If you were not still so sick I would give you a thorough thrashing.”

The young lord’s laugh turned into a coughing fit and Gon turned to grab the glass of water from the bedside table, “Here, Killua.”

The boy calmed down enough to be able to drink and took a hardy swallow.

“ _ Ugh,  _ everything tastes  _ awful.” _

“It most likely will for a while,” Leorio gave a sympathetic grin, ‘Sickness does that to you I’m afraid.”

Killua scowled, “Even  _ chocolate?” _

Kurapika leveled him with an unimpressed gaze, “That does not matter, you will not be having any sweets until you recover anyways.”

Killua rolled his eyes.

“Well, you  _ must _ be feeling better if your attitude is back in full force,” the Earl reached out and patted the boy’s matted curls.

He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest until Gon’s hand landed on his elbow.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Killua,” his smile was big and full of relief. A tiny bit of warmth crept into the boy’s face.

Leorio squeezed Kurapika’s shoulder and the Earl turned to share a smile with him.

There was a knock on the open door and they turned to see the housekeeper again.

“Pardon me, but Lady Alluka is-“ A head poked around the door before there was a blur and a girl with long dark hair threw herself onto Killua.

“Brother! You’re awake at last!”

“ _ Oof,”  _ the boy grunted, a hand coming up to pat the girl’s head.

“Not so rough, Alluka. Killua still hasn’t regained his strength,” Kurapika tutted.

Alluka loosened her grip and sat up, coming face to face with Gon.

“Oh, who are you?”

“I’m-“

“That’s Gon,” Killua gave a soft smile, “My best friend.”

The boys both flushed, looking away from one another.

“But I thought  _ I  _ was your best friend,” the girl pouted.

“Uh…”

Leorio and Kurapika stifled laughs behind their hands as Killua attempted to get out the verbal corner he’d backed himself into.

“Well you see, Gon is my best  _ boy friend _ . You are my best, uh…  _ sister friend.” _

This did not seem to appease the girl at all.

“Perhaps we should let these three hash out the situation, yes?” Leorio patted Kurapika’s shoulder before retracting his hand.

“Yes, it’s probably better that there be less of us here to tire him, anyway.”

Killua looked scandalized, “You mean to leave me in the middle of this? I’m  _ ill. _ ”

Kurapika shared a sly smirk with the tutor, “Oh I’m sure you can handle this, dear cousin.”

They walked out of the room and shut the door on the bickering bunch.

As soon as it was closed, the Earl sagged against it, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness, he seems to be doing so much better. It may well and truly be a miracle.”

Leorio crossed his arms and stroked his chin, “As I’ve said, stranger things happen,” he got a faraway look in his eyes, “Unfortunately, we do not get to decide when they happen.”

Kurapika went to reach out to touch his arm but snatched it back as the housekeeper passed.

“I… I think it may be too early to fully relax. Just because he has broken his fever and is acting himself, doesn’t mean the fever can’t just as easily come back,” he frowned.

“That is a practical way to view it,” he pushed up his spectacles, “But it is also a very worrisome way to view it. You’re wound as tight as a spool of thread, Ku-  _ My Lord.  _ If you do not settle yourself,  _ you  _ may be the next to fall ill.”

The Earl crossed his arms and huffed indignantly.

“I cannot help but be so. I believe I have done the entirety of the worrying for his whole family.”

“And from what you have said, I would not doubt such. But I also know that your,” he scrunched his nose, “ _ Honorable Uncle…  _ Is probably still commandeering you for his own gain. Am I correct?”

Kurapika sighed and pushed off the door, pulling his hair over his shoulder to fiddle with as he turned to walk, not meeting the tutor’s eyes.

Leorio followed at his heels as he went down the stairs.

“Your silence is a yes.”

The Earl huffed, spinning about at the bottom of the stairs to point a finger in his face.

“If so it is  _ my  _ business, not your own.”

Leorio’s eyes widened and he shrunk back, putting his hands up between them.

_ It seems I struck a nerve…  _

“My apologies, my Lord. I shall hold my tongue on the subject,” he scowled.

“ **Good,** ” the blonde turned and stalked away, leaving a bewildered Leorio standing in the foyer.

  
  


At some point that morning, Kurapika left, not bothering to bid Leorio adieu.

_ Probably off to do his Uncle’s bidding, once again. _

He had to admit to himself that their tiny row had bothered him. He’d only been worried for the Earl’s health, and the man took it as a personal offense.

“Leorio?”

The tutor looked up from the book he was pretending to read as Gon joined him in the parlor.

“Mm? Yes Froggy, what is it? How’s the young lord fairing?”

“He’s asleep again now,” He stopped in front of his guardian, tilting his head, “Did you and the Earl have a row?”

Leorio arched a brow, sitting back in his seat on the sofa.

“Now what would give you that impression?”

“You have that same face on that you had back when you didn’t get along.”

_ The lad is smarter than a whip. _

Leorio sighed, “Don’t worry about it, it was just a simple… misunderstanding, is all,” he turned to look out the window, “I merely… forgot my place, I suppose.”

Gon frowned, crossing his arms.

“And what place is that?”

“I no longer have the slightest idea, my boy.”

  
  


Pairo and Leorio took dinner alone, the Earl still away and Gon accompanying Killua.

After eating in comfortable silence for a while, the younger of the two spoke.

“I feel I must apologize on my brother’s behalf, Mr. Paladiknight. Kurapika does not know how to relax, and bites off the head of whoever tries to get him to do so.”

“Ah, so you heard about our row,” Leorio sighed, sitting his fork down.

“Indeed. I must tell you that I have been at the other end of that fight many times. He does not listen well to those who have his best interest in mind. Sometimes he lets his sense of duty and pride surpass his human faculties.”

Leorio nodded, slowly.

“That is why he does everything the Duke of York demands of him?”

“Yes….” Pairo gave a long-suffering sigh, “The duke is our father’s brother-in-law. He was married to our aunt, who passed several years ago. He often likes to compare Kurapika to our father, whom he  _ loathed.  _ My brother does everything he asks as if it could make up for our father’s shortcomings.”

_ That explains quite a bit. _

“So even the things he doesn’t want to do, he does anyway to fill some sort of gap in honor?”

“Precisely. That’s why we have not left back to Lukso even though it is the thing he wishes for most in the world,” Pairo looked down, sullenly.

“And he called  _ me  _ stubborn?”

Pairo chuckled.

“Mr. Paladiknight I am incredibly grateful that you are here. Perhaps with you around he’ll loosen up a bit.”

Leorio took a sip of his wine.

“I would very much like it if we could all return to Lukso, together,” he sighed, swirling his glass and staring into its contents.

“As would I, sir. I confess that I have suffered a significant decrease in health since coming back to London.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. The city is a dirty place, and melancholy in its own right.”

There was a beat of silence where Pairo seemed to flounder with his words.

“My brother is incredibly fond of you, Mr. Paladiknight. He may be brash sometimes, but I’ve truly never seen him as comfortable with someone as he is with you,” he hesitated before continuing, “I ask that you be patient with him.”

Leorio let the man’s words sink in before nodding, “Alright, I’ll keep all of that in mind. Thank you, Pairo.”

“My pleasure.”

  
  


Leorio was sat up in bed, reading by candlelight when a gentle knock came at the door. Leorio checked to make sure Gon, who had finally agreed to come to bed, was still fast asleep next to him.

He slipped from the covers and threw his banyan over his dressing gown, stifling a yawn. He trudged to the door and opened it to find the fully dressed Earl staring back at him, candlestick in hand, a guilty expression on his face.

“My Lord, is something the matter? Is it the young lord?”

The blonde shook his head, hesitating before speaking.

“I’m sorry to disturb you at such a late hour but I could not bear to sleep without first speaking to you. May I trouble you for a spell, in my office?”

Leorio blinked in surprise, “Oh… Yes, that would be fine.”

The Earl stepped back to let him out of the room and he gently closed the door behind himself.

Kurapika led him down the hall and took a key from his pocket, unlocking the door at the end. He went around the room and lit the candelabras mounted on the walls before finally sitting the candlestick on his large oak desk.

Leorio stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

When the blonde turned back around to look at him, he suddenly felt extremely underdressed. He pulled his banyan tighter around himself and shuffled his bare feet before clearing his throat.

“What is it that you wished to speak with me about?”

The Earl leaned back against his desk and stared down at his boots.

“I’m… sorry, Leorio. I shouldn’t have snapped at you this morning. I know you only meant to help.”

_ I am glad to hear straight from the source that he truly isn’t cross with me. _

The tutor stepped closer, “That apology was very difficult for you, wasn’t it?

Kurapika scowled up at him, a flush coating his cheeks.

“Would you have me take it  _ back? _ ”

Leorio chuckled, shaking his head. He’d come to stand right up to him, his bare toes pressed against the leather of the man’s boots.

“Do not worry, you’ve already been forgiven. I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries, but I must warn you that I definitely will again,” he reached out to take the Earl’s hand in his own, “I care far too much for you to be silent,  _ Kurapika. _ ”

The flush on the blonde’s face only deepened and he pursed his lips, trying to appear indignant, though the sparkle in his eyes gave away how pleased he was by the statement.

“Very well then. I cannot promise not to ignore the advice you may give, however.”

“Fair enough.”

They both grinned at one another and Kurapika brought their clasped hands to rest against his chest. He hesitated before speaking again.

“How long will you be staying in London?”

“Ready to be rid of me so soon?” Leorio teased. Kurapika rolled his eyes with a huff.

He brought their hands to his own chest and then to his lips, kissing one of Earl’s silver rings.

“I shall remain as long as I am needed.”

Kurapika averted his gaze, blushing down to his toes.

“You are an incorrigible flirt, sir.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Of course not, you cannot see your own presumptuous impropriety.”

Leorio’s eyes widened and sparkled with mischief.

“Me, improper? Sir you have a barely-dressed gentleman in your private office at half-midnight.”

The Earl spluttered, yanking his hand back and crossing his arms.

_ “You-“ _

“I?” Leorio arched a brow, amused as he watched the man fume.

The blonde exhaled through his nose like a dragon breathing fire.

“You are incredibly lucky that I like you.”

Leorio’s smirk turned into a genuine smile.

  
  


_ Yes,  _ he thought,  _ Yes I believe I am. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika’s family continues to confound and perplex Leorio.

The next few days saw Killua slowly recovering. He blessedly hadn't fallen back into fever, but he still had a long ways to go before he was ready to leave bedrest.

Gon was his constant companion, unwilling to leave his side for very long. Alluka snuck over to spend time with him as well, and she and Gon quickly became friends.

Leorio had written home to his other wards, telling them of their friend's improved condition. 

Kurapika was hardly home, to such a point that it frustrated Leorio. 

He and Pairo often took breakfast, tea and dinner alone together.

  
  


“You know, I really rather expected my brother to be home more with you here,” Pairo frowned one afternoon over tea.

Leorio paused in his process of buttering his scone and let out a deep sigh.

“I suppose he has more important business to attend to,” he scowled, “I cannot pretend to be unaffected by his absence.”

Pairo pushed his hair back from his face, staring into his barely touched plate.

“It was like this before you got here, as well. I rarely saw him until Killua got sick, and then even I maybe got one conversation out of him a day.”

_ He seems incredibly lonely… _

“You know, since you have a pianoforte at your disposal here, I could continue your lessons while I am in London.”

Pairo’s eyes lit up, “Really? That would be most excellent!”

“Perhaps we can even rope Gon and the young Lord into it. Gon has been neglecting his lessons as of late.”

Pairo chuckled, shaking his head, “I believe if you get Gon to agree, Killua will come along too. Otherwise it will be a lost cause I’m afraid.”

There was a knock at the door and Pairo arched a brow, seemingly confused. A few moments later the housekeeper came into the room, “Sirs, Lord Zoldyck has come to see the young master. Shall I escort him upstairs?”

Pairo seemed hesitant and Leorio stood, “No, that’s quite alright I’ll take him up.”

The young man breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

  
  


Leorio met Illumi in the foyer and felt suddenly quite plain next to the man’s bright teal jacket and deep blue cravat. From his rather loud attire and his aloof expression, Leorio likened him to a peacock. The man looked a bit perplexed upon seeing him.

“Lord Zoldyck,” Leorio dipped his head in a bow, putting on the most genuine smile he could muster, “It is excellent to see you again.”

“Good morning, Mr. Paladiknight. What brings you all the way to London?”

Leorio arched a brow, “The young lord’s illness, of course. Speaking of which, if you’ll follow me, I’ll escort you to his room.”

“Hm. Alright, very well.”

Leorio could practically feel the man’s scrutinizing gaze boring into his back as he led him up the stairs. He paused at Killua’s room and knocked on the door. There was a chorus of sing-songed “ _ Come in!”  _ And Leorio opened the door and stepped in.

“Lord Zoldyck is here to see you, my Lord,” he watched as Killua and Alluka’s faces fell.

“Very well,” he sighed, sitting up further in bed, “Bring him in.”

Illumi stepped in and looked between the three children.

“Ah, I should have known you’d be here Alluka. Mother will not be pleased.”

The girl turned away from his scrutinizing gaze, nervously twirling her hair around her fingers.

“What is it that you want,  _ brother?”  _ Killua scowled and Gon looked between the three siblings, clearly wanting to mediate in some way.

_ We really are similar, aren’t we? _

Leorio went to stand by Gon’s chair, putting a hand on his shoulder. He never took his eyes off Illumi, gauging the situation.

“Can I not come to check on my sickly brother?” Illumi crossed his arms, “Mother heard that your fever has broken. She said you may come home whenever you wish.”

“Wonderful. When I decide that I’d like to be home, I shall let you know. Do not depend on it, however,” Killua huffed.

“ _ Kill _ , your impertinence is going to ruin you. Mother is being generous by allowing you to return. Do you not miss your family?”

“I miss Alluka and Kalluto.”

Leorio expected some sort of emotional response to flash across Illumi’s face, but it remained ever placid.

“Either you may return home of your own volition, or perhaps I shall drag you out of here by your ears.”

Both Leorio and Gon opened their mouths to complain when a voice came from the open door.

“You shall do no such thing.”

Every head in the room turned to see Kurapika in the doorway, wearing a glare so fierce it sent chills down Leorio’s back. His hat was missing but he still held his walking stick in his gloved hands.

“This is none of your concern, cousin.”

“Oh I’m sure that you’ll find that it is. He is my charge, in my home. I was tasked with his recovery and I shall let him leave when he and I see fit. If he does not desire to leave, then he will not. He is fifteen, not five. Any man or woman that is of marrying age may make their own decisions.”

Illumi narrowed his eyes, “You do love to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong, don’t you?”

“Does not everyone in this blasted family? Tell Aunt Kikyo that if she would like to discuss this further over tea, I would be much obliged. Now get out.”

Illumi clamped his mouth shut and looked around the room before his eyes settled on Leorio again. Something about the way he looked at the tutor made Leorio anxious.

Illumi bobbed his head in a bow to Kurapika before exiting the room. Kurapika closed the door after him and sighed, twirling his walking stick in his hand.

“Thank you, cousin.” Killua looked down at his lap, Alluka pressed against his side from her seat on the other side of the bed. They both looked tired and sad.

“It’s no trouble. If I must, I will talk to your mother. You aren’t going anywhere.”

Killua nodded, still looking quite upset. Gon reached out and put his hand over Killua’s where it was fisted in the blankets and the boy’s cheeks flushed.

“Don’t worry Killua, if Illumi tries to get you to leave, I’ll protect you.”

"We all will," Leorio interjected. 

“I wish Alluka could stay too,” Killua frowned, looking at his sister, “And Kalluto.”

Kurapika strode closer, sitting his cane at the foot of the bed and peeling his gloves from his hands, “And I wish that I could have them here as well. Unfortunately,  _ legally  _ you are the only one who,  _ by law,  _ is designated to be able to stay of your own free will.”

“Maybe when I’m older, cousin?” Alluka looked up at him with her big blue eyes and Leorio watched Kurapika’s features soften.

“Absolutely. If you are a good girl, that is.”

Alluka pouted, “But I’m always good.”

Kurapika and Killua leveled her with a knowing gaze.

“... Most of the time…” she giggled and the other two chuckled.

Leorio noticed Killua turn over his hand so that his palm was against Gon’s. Gon’s ears turned red.

“Well then, I’m sure that little visit exhausted you. Mr. Paladiknight, would you accompany me to my office?”

Leorio arched a brow, “Of course, my Lord.” 

The Earl left the room and Leorio quickly followed.

  
  


When they reached the privacy of Kurapika’s office, the Earl let out a deep breath and unbuttoned his jacket. He slid it off his shoulders and put it on one of the leather seats that sat in front of his desk. He tugged on the bottom of his waistcoat, stepping around his desk to sit in his chair.

Leorio shut the door behind himself and walked up to the desk, sitting down in the unoccupied chair.

He waited for Kurapika to speak.

“I- I truly despise some of my relatives,” Kurapika slumped, propping his chin up on his hand, elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

“Forgive me for my impertinence but I truly understand why. Lord Zoldyck in particular makes me very uneasy,” Leorio frowned.

“Not surprising,” he sighed again, reaching up to untie his braid.

“You wore your hair up today.”

Kurapika hesitated, suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

“... Yes, I did.”

Leorio arched a brow, taking in his posture. He had almost folded into himself.

“Something happened, didn’t it?”

“It’s nothing, just something someone said to me.”

“Oh?”

Kurapika scowled, leaning forward and bracing his forearms on the desk, his now loose hair spilling over his shoulders.

“Someone suggested that they admired my hair so much they might keep a lock for themselves.”

Leorio scowled, “That is… I’m sure it’s meant to be flattering but it comes off as crass. Who would be so bold as to openly flirt with you in such a positively grotesque way?”

Kurapika averted his gaze.

Leorio crossed his arms and crossed an ankle over his knee, the bitterness of jealousy coating his tongue.

"My uncle's dear poet."

Leorio  _ seethed. _

"Perhaps I should come with you next time you are to be in his company."

Kurapika shook his head, "No, thank you but that will not be necessary. I informed him that if he so much as came within a foot of me again I'd rip his tongue from his skull and feed it to my dog."

"You have a dog?"

"No."

Leorio snorted, "Well that's one way to get him to leave you alone. However, if he persists…."

He leaned forward and took one of the Earl’s hands in his own.

"I shall take care of it."

Kurapika looked up at him, a light flush on his cheeks, "In what way?"

"Whatever way I see fit. A duel, if I must."

Kurapika’s eyes widened, "You cannot be serious, such recklessness will get you killed."

"You underestimate my aim."

The blonde floundered for words, shaking his head.

"You daft, irresponsible,  _ worrisome-" _

"Save the sweet nothings for later, my dear," he smirked, his thumb rubbing circles against the Earl’s wrist. 

The man’s whole face enflamed and he tried his best to continue to look agitated. 

Leorio thought it was adorable.

"Are you home for the rest of the day?" He asked, hopeful.

Kurapika looked down, shame filling his features.

"Oh…. I see."

_ Of course not. _

"You know, your brother misses you dearly. As do I. I've barely seen you at all since arriving."

The blonde’s fingers clutched at Leorio’s.

"I… I am sorry, I am both an awful brother and an awful host." 

He looked up at Leorio, finally, and his tired ruby eyes were filled with guilt.

"You are not an awful  _ anything _ , Kurapika. Ultimately, it is your bloody uncle to blame."

The tutor brought his hand to his lips and kissed the tip of each finger. Kurapika flushed from head to toe.

"I know you must please your uncle, but I would like to spend more than ten minutes on an odd day with you."

_ I cannot properly court you like this… _

Kurapika sighed and pulled their hands back in his direction, pressing the back of the tutor’s hand against his heated cheek.

"Tomorrow. I shall refuse to attend to my uncle. My day will be yours."

Leorio’s stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

"Alright. I shall be very cross if that does not hold true tomorrow," Leorio turned his hand over and cupped the blonde’s cheek.

"I promise," his eyes were deep and earnest. Leorio mused to himself that he could get lost in their scarlet depths.

"Very well then," his thumb traced the blonde’s cheek bone, "I look forward to having your utmost attention."

Kurapika turned slightly and pressed a kiss against his palm, "As do I."

  
  
  
  


Even after Kurapika had left once more, he couldn't help the irritation that had settled in his skin at the mention of the poet's boldness. It kept him awake until the wee hours of the morning and eventually it brought him out of his room in search of a midnight snack.

While passing by, a snippet of conversation from Pairo’s room caught his attention and he leaned in to the shut door.

"Kurapika, you  _ must  _ tell him. The longer you wait, the more it will hurt when he finds out of his own volition."

_ Are they speaking about me? _

"If I tell him he will surely despise me."

"If he is to find out by other means, he will despise you, brother. You are acting like a coward."

Leorio came away from the door, confused and concerned. His gut twisted into knots and he suddenly no longer wanted food.

He went back to bed. 

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika makes good on his promise to spend the day with Leorio.
> 
> Their pleasant day takes a turn.

When Leorio walked down to breakfast and saw Kurapika at the table with Pairo, both smiling and chatting, it helped Leorio forget the conversation he eavesdropped on the previous evening. 

"My Lord, I am pleasantly surprised to see you this morning."

"Did I not give my word?" The blonde arched a brow, taking a sip of his tea.

"You did," he gave a wide grin, taking his place at the Earl’s left hand, "Good morning Pairo."

"Good morning, Mr. Paladiknight! I hear that you managed to rope my brother into playing hooky from his duties today."

"It would seem so," they shared a conspiratorial look.

"What shall we do today, my Lord, since I have your fullest attentions?"

"I feel particularly homesick today, and if you feel the same, I'd like to journey to the pleasure garden at Ranelagh. It is not my beloved garden, but perhaps it will satisfy me for now."

Leorio hummed and nodded.

"Yes, I believe that is an excellent idea my Lord."

"Good," his ruby eyes twinkled, clearly pleased that he had agreed.

"Shall we leave after breakfast?"

"Yes, after I check on Killua."

"Alright."

They smiled at each other, their knees pressing against one another under the table.

Pairo looked between them, smiling but it seemed apprehensive in a way. Leorio staunchly ignored it for now.

  
  


Ranelagh gardens was a grand affair, boasted to be the finest pleasure garden in England. It had an impressive rotunda, and much in the way of entertainment, like theatre groups and music. There were exotic foods to try and trinkets to buy.

The Chinese pavilion and the several walks around the gardens themselves were popular places for courting couples to be together.

Leorio had never been, of course, but he was aware of the romantic notions of the place, and the fact that  _ this  _ is where the Earl chose to bring him made him incredibly happy.

The only thing Leorio did  _ not  _ like was the sheer amount of aristocrats around. But he could ignore that in favor of staring at Kurapika’s cascade of golden hair and pretty eyes.

They walked arm in arm through the gardens after watching a show in the rotunda.

"Your garden is far more fantastical, my Lord."

"You flatter me, dear Paladiknight. Though if I must say so, I'd have to agree. Oh to be home in Lukso… I would like nothing more."

Leorio frowned as the man sighed.

"I promised myself I would not pester you about your duties and going home today, so I will hold my tongue and instead tease you about how nicely your jacket blends in with the delphinium."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Was it not you who encouraged me to wear more blue?"

Leorio’s ears warmed, "Well yes, but I did not think you had taken me seriously. "

_ Come to think of it, I've only seen him in blue lately. _

Kurapika’s cheeks heated and he averted his gaze, "I no longer purchase clothing in any other color."

The tutor's face split into a wide grin.

"You are terribly romantic under all that pomp."

Kurapika scoffed. 

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Of course not, my Lord."

They continued walking until coming upon a bench. They sat close, Kurapika still clutching his arm.

Leorio looked out at the other couples milling about and wondered if he looked as dumb when staring at the Earl as everyone else seemed to look while staring at their beloved.

He closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping in the distance, enjoying the warmth from the sun as it cut through the cool autumn breeze.

When he opened his eyes again he noticed Kurapika staring at him, a light blush stretched over his cheeks and nose. The blonde quickly looked away when they made eye contact.

"This is pleasant," Leorio smiled, "I would like to spend more time like this… with you."

Kurapika seemed to hesitate, opening his mouth several times before finally speaking.

"I would like that as well."

"And yet I know that I shall not likely be so lucky."

Kurapika stiffened next to him.

_ Perhaps I should have kept my mouth closed. _

"When… when we get back to Lukso, I very much intend to make up for my woeful neglect."

"Is that so? And how will you do that?"

The Earl leaned his head against Leorio’s arm.

"I shall very greedily command your every available moment."

The tutor chuckled, "You may have three voices of opposition to battle for those moments. 

"Ah but you see, I would very much like it if the children were present as well."

"Oh?" Leorio looked down at him, seeing his eyes closed.

"Yes. I'm rather fond of them. I enjoy them very much."

Leorio’s heart skipped a beat.

"I am ever so grateful for that. They adore you, all of them."

He watched the blonde’s lips curl up into a smile.

"What shall we do for the evening, my Lord?"

"If you are not opposed, perhaps after dinner we could play a game of chess?"

"I should like that very much."

  
  


When they arrived back home the housekeeper greeted them and handed them both a letter.

Leorio didn't recognize the handwriting.

He read over it and became perplexed. He was about to say something when Kurapika interrupted his thoughts.

"I am afraid my uncle has demanded my presence at dinner," he looked incredibly upset. 

"Well… it would seem that I am also invited to dinner."

"What?!" The Earl snatched the letter from him and Leorio watched the color drain from his face as he read it.

"No, absolutely not. I will go and I will inform him that you were indisposed."

"That isn't necessary, I am perfectly capable of handling a fussy gentryman."

"Listen to me, that is not wise at all," the Earl insisted. 

Leorio narrowed his eyes.

"I see what is going on here. You are ashamed of me."

Kurapika’s eyes widened, "What?!"

"You are embarrassed to introduce your high society uncle to the lowly pianoforte tutor. Unbelievable…" Leorio crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought you to be different."

The Earl’s face fell and he stepped forward, grabbing his hand, forgetting that he still had staff present.

"Leorio the very notion of that insults me. I assure you I hold you in the absolute highest regard and ever shall. I…" he hesitated, "If you truly wish to go then very well."

_ He is hiding something.  _

"Good. I would very much like to meet this overbearing thorn in your side."

" _ Leorio." _

"Rest assured I shall be on my best behavior."

The Earl did not seem convinced.

  
  


The entire carriage ride to the Duke's estate, Leorio could practically see the nerves rolling off of Kurapika’s body. He tapped his foot and twirled his hair incessantly.

The manor itself was really more of a small castle. It was large and made of old dark stone. 

As soon as they entered the home their hats and gloves were taken. They were let into a spacious parlor.

In the center of the room on an ornate gilded sofa sat an older gentleman with a prominent mustache and a young woman with striking blue hair. The man, whom Leorio assumed to be the Duke, had a surprisingly calm air about him.

The girl, who looked to be only a few years older than Canary, wore a bright smile. She was dripping in finery and gave Leorio the impression that she was quite spoiled.

Behind the couch was a man with dark hair and piercing grey eyes. He had a lazy smirk on his face and something about his countenance irked Leorio in indescribable ways.

As they entered the room, he noticed that Kurapika had his hands balled into fists.

They stopped in front of the couch and Kurapika bowed.

“Your Grace, may I present my friend Mr. Leorio Paladiknight.”

Leorio bowed deeply.

“Good evening gentlemen, I’m pleased you could join us for dinner. Mr. Paladiknight I have heard much about you from Lord Zoldyck, I’m glad to make your acquaintance.”

_ Illumi?! _

He tried to sneak a glance at Kurapika but the Earl would not look at him.

“May I present my dear friend Mr. Chrollo Lucilfer, an accomplished poet. And of course, my daughter, Lady Neon, Kurapika’s betrothed.”

It felt like the rug had been ripped from underneath Leorio’s feet. He felt suddenly quite cold. He quickly bowed again, trying to hide his probably pale face until he could collect himself.

“It is a pleasure, Duke Nostrade. Thank you for the generous invitation.”

“I am told you are a wonderful pianoforte tutor. My Neon took lessons but was dreadfully awful, all the same.”

The girl huffed indignantly, “The lessons were  _ boring _ , father. If you had found me a better tutor, perhaps I would have paid better attention.”

The man gave a long-suffering sigh and stood.

“The man was the very best according to many sources. You, my dear, are never satisfied. Now then, let’s away to dinner. I’m sure the gentlemen are starving.”

  
  


Leorio stared intensely at the back of Kurapika’s head as they made their way to the dining hall. He had not so much as breathed in his direction since they had arrived.

When they entered, the Duke sat at the head of the table with his daughter at his right hand. Kurapika sat across from her and the poet at her side. Leorio sat across from him. 

“Mr. Paladiknight, I hear that you have children, is that correct?” The Duke arched a brow, taking a sip of his wine.

“Yes, your Grace. I have a girl and two boys, all between thirteen and sixteen.”

He saw Neon’s nose wrinkle in disgust.

“How interesting, and where is the mother?”

“Oh, I’m not married, your grace, they are my wards. Though I love them just the same,” he managed a small grin before looking back down at his food.

“Ah I see,” there was something pensive about his expression. He turned his attentions to Kurapika.

“Nephew, you did not come around this morning for the meeting. The representatives of the company were incredibly sore about your absence.”

Kurapika stiffened in his seat, “My apologies uncle, but I had a prior engagement.”

“Indeed? Perhaps next time reschedule, yes?”

Leorio had to bite his tongue to prevent an outburst. He happened to look up and caught the poet staring at the Earl. He silently fumed.

“Are you in London very long, Mr. Paladiknight?” He turned his gaze to Neon, seeing a genuine look of curiosity on her face.

“I am unsure, my Lady. I came to town when I learned of the young lord Zoldyck’s frail condition. He and my eldest boy are very close friends, you see.”

“Ah, then perhaps you would attend the ball I am having for my eighteenth birthday?” She completely ignored the mention of Killua, which did not go unnoticed, but she did seem eager to add a guest to her list.

“Perhaps, if I am still in town, my Lady.”

They ate in silence for a few more moments before Chrollo spoke.

“Mr. Paladiknight are you versed in poetry?”

Leorio pushed up his spectacles, “My mother was very fond of the classics, so as a lad I dabbled a bit. I’m afraid that with three children, I am now far more versed in fiction.”

“Ah, I see. A pity. It is much easier to catch a spouse with words of fancy than with stories of swashbucklers,” Leorio wanted to wipe the smirk from his face.

“I for one do not believe that a spouse is something to lure in and snatch up like an animal, Mr. Lucilfer. Pretty words will woo them, but sincerity in actions will make them stay of their own will.”

He felt everyone’s eyes on him but he did not back down, staring down his nose at the man.

“A very noble way to view it, Mr. Paladiknight,” his tone was patronizing, “With such convictions it is a wonder that you have no wife or husband to speak of.”

Leorio swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“I also have not been in the market for one, sir. My children are my life and they come before myself.”

“Hm. I see,” his gaze slipped between the tutor and the Earl, who seemed to be radiating both nerves and fury at once.

The rest of dinner was blessedly quiet.

  
  


They retired to the salon and took up space around the grand fireplace.

“Mr. Paladiknight, would you play for us? I wish to see your skill for myself. And Kurapika, perhaps you would accompany?”

“I-I don’t know about all that, uncle, it’s been ages since I sang anything,” Kurapika flushed, shaking his head.

“Nonsense, your voice is one of your more redeeming qualities.”

Leorio bristled at the sharp comment.

“I did not know that my Lord could sing,” Said Chrollo, arching a brow.

_ Neither did I. _

“Kurapika you simply  _ must _ sing, it’s been terribly long,” Neon pestered, pouting like a petulant child.

“Ah… very well then.”

The men stood and walked to the luxurious pianoforte. Leorio sat at the bench and flipped through the sheets of music. He stopped at one and pointed to it as Kurapika stood at his shoulder.

“Do you know this one?”

“Yes, I do. Go ahead.”

Leorio cracked his knuckles obnoxiously before beginning to play.

The song was rather melancholy in nature already, but the Earl’s clear, passionate alto made it twice as somber. His voice was crisp, without a hint of the crackle that came with unuse.

Any other day, Leorio would have basked in it, asked for an encore, thrown him praises and demanded his accompaniment forevermore.

But as it were, the sound made him ill.

By the time the song was done, he could not even bear to look at the blonde’s reflection in the polished wood of the piano.

There was a round of applause, one set of hands clapping more excitedly than the others.

“Ah that was beautiful! You two make such a fantastic duo, I shall have to have you perform at the ball!”

“My lady, that is not-“ Kurapika began, only to be interrupted.

“I insist.” Her eyes narrowed.

“Very well,” he acquiesced.

  
  


The remainder of the evening was spent listening to talk of politics and business ventures, as well as readings from Chrollo’s recent works.

When it was finally time to leave, Leorio felt as if he’d been trampled by a horse and buggy.

It wasn’t until they were on the road proper that Leorio finally spoke up, looking out the carriage window.

“So when exactly were you planning to tell me that I was attempting to court an engaged man?”

He saw Kurapika jolt in his seat. The Earl crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

“No answer for me? Alright, I’ll do the talking for now,” he turned and gave the man a scathing look, his sick feelings solidified into anger.

“Do you have any inkling of an idea how  _ humiliated  _ I feel? How dumb I seem to my very self? That you would take and reciprocate my feelings as if there might have been some sort of future to be had between us, when you  _ knew  _ it was not possible? That is the most  _ insulting  _ snub I have ever received. I can scarcely believe-“

“You think I have done this as some elaborate  _ charade?”  _ The Earl’s eyes snapped to his and Leorio could see the fury in them even through the dark.

“What am I meant to believe? You are  _ betrothed,  _ Kurapika, and you still led me to believe that you-“

“I  **_adore_ ** you!” The Earl shouted, cutting him off, “My every waking moment is spent on thoughts of you and your children and how I wish to be with you.”

Leorio’s nostrils flared and his gut twisted.

“But you  _ cannot. _ You knew this the whole time and yet you still led me to believe in something that cannot exist.”

Kurapika snapped his mouth closed, hands fisting in the fabric of his woolen coat.

“How much longer would you have played me for a fool, had your uncle not invited me to dinner?”

“I have not played you for  _ anything,”  _ The Earl had the nerve to look offended.

“So you say, but the evidence is right in front of us, is it not? Do you respect me so little, do you respect  _ her  _ so little that you would go off and make a fool of us both?!” 

Both of them were shouting now and the driver had slowed to a stop on the side of the road.

Leorio’s entire body felt hot with rage. The sickly bitterness of betrayal spread throughout his body like poison.

“I respect you above all else, Leorio, I cannot-“

“Do not use my Christian name. You no longer have the right or privilege.”

A jolt of anguish went through his chest as he watched Kurapika’s face melt from anger to pain. His mouth snapped shut.

_ This carriage is stifling… _

Leorio grabbed his hat from the seat and opened the carriage door, stepping out. Kurapika leaned out.

“What on earth are you doing?!”

“Going back to your home, my Lord,” he continued walking next to the road, not looking back.

“It’s nearly fifteen miles back to the townhouse, and it’s freezing out there! You’ll catch your death!”

“I shall be perfectly content to be anywhere but in your presence for the next several hours, my Lord.”

He heard the Earl scoff and slam the door. The driver urged the horses back onto the road and Leorio watched the carriage disappear into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio receives a much deserved explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s fanart is by- ME! Recently got an IPad Pro and just had to draw Leo with all his duckies in a row 🥺💕

After the admittedly long and cold journey back to the townhouse on foot, Leorio had fallen face first onto the bed next to Gon and passed out.

The next morning, when woken for breakfast, he asked the housekeeper if the Earl would be present. When told  _ yes,  _ he staunchly refused to come down.

Instead, he drank tea at the writing desk by the window and wrote home to Pietro to complain about the revelation of the Earl’s betrothal.

He was stuck somewhere between livid and heartbroken, every breath tainted by the bitterness he felt.

  
  


Around noon, Gon came in to check on him.

“Leorio?”

Leorio turned from his position, still brooding by the window, “Yes, Gon?”

The boy seemed to try and piece his words together delicately. He floundered for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

“Are you  _ okay _ ?”

The tutor sighed and took off his spectacles, sitting them on the desk.

“I would lie and say yes, but I have a feeling you would not let me get away with that so easily.”

He frowned.

“How much do you know?”

“Not much. I know that you and the Earl had a fight, a serious one. I overheard the staff whispering about the fact that he got home several hours before you did, and that you walked here. Is that true?”

Leorio huffed.

“Yes. It is,” he hesitated, “I don’t think this is something for you to be nosing about in, though. Children shouldn’t concern themselves with adult problems.”

“But-“

“No buts, Froggy. I will not drag you down with my own issues,” he reached out and pinched the boy’s nose.

Gon frowned and looked down at his feet.

“Can I ask two questions?”

Leorio sighed again and nodded, “Very well.”

“Did the Earl hurt your feelings?”

Leorio ran his hand through his hair. “Yes, I suppose you could say that.”

Gon nodded and hesitated before speaking again.

“Are we going home?”

_ I suppose we should. The young lord is recovering well, we have no reason to stay. _

He swallowed thickly before nodding, “Yes, we’ll be leaving in the morning.”

He watched his ward’s face fall and guilt bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. He ruffled the boy’s hair.

“I’m sorry Froggy.”

Gon nodded in silence and pulled away from him before turning and running out the door.

Leorio watched him go. He sat there for several more hours, until the daylight had faded.

  
  


After lighting the candles in the room, he sucked it up and started packing.

There was a knock at the door and he didn’t bother to even look up.

“Come in.”

The door opened and shut, and there were a few moments of dead silence as he continued to pack.

“So… you really are leaving.”

Kurapika’s voice made him pause in his actions as it struck something painful in his chest.

He set down the folded shirt in his hands and turned to look up at the Earl.

The man was pale and looked tired, his ruby eyes filled with longing.

“Is there some reason for me to stay? The young lord has returned to health. I have children at home who miss me. It is only logical that I return.”

He scowled at the Earl’s sharp intake of breath.

“But-“

“No. No you do not get to play with my heart and then ask me to stay,” he strode forward, leaning over the blonde and jabbing his chest with an accusing finger, “I will not be made an arse of any longer.”

“But I-“

“Save it, I will not be humiliated any further, I don’t-“

Kurapika huffed and grabbed his wrist with both hands, “ **_Will you let me speak?!_ ** ”

Leorio clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide.

“I know it was wrong to hide the situation from you for so long, but truly I meant no malice by it. My engagement to Neon is something that was agreed upon at her birth, between our parents. It is political in nature and nothing more. Neither of us plan to go through with it.”

Leorio blinked, trying to process the information, “Wait,  _ what _ ?”

“She holds no affection for me, and we both know I could never love a woman in that capacity. It would be a miserable marriage, and both of us know that.”

“But if you have no intention of going through with it, then why-“

“If I break off the engagement, it is considered a dishonor. My family’s name would be besmirched. And my already strained relationship with my uncle would be in ruins. However, if Neon presented another man to her father with the intent of marriage, he would surely absolve the betrothal in order to make her happy.’

“We made a pact to stall the marriage as long as possible, until she falls in love with someone. Then, she marries whomever has caught her fancy,” The Earl bit his lip, bringing Leorio’s hand to rest against his chest, “and I am free to do the same.”

Leorio’s ears flushed and his heart skipped a beat.

“Oh.. I.. I see…”

“Unfortunately, our scheme is taking longer than planned. And I fear that my uncle may suspect something. I believe the reason he has held me in London this long is to try and force us to wed. I also fear that Illumi may have said something to him, which might have been why you were invited to dinner.”

“I was wondering about that, when your uncle mentioned him… Do you think he did it merely to hurt you?”

“I would not doubt it from such a snake.”

Leorio sighed and broke away from him, pacing in circles for a moment before plopping down on the edge of the bed. Kurapika followed and sat next to him.

“So. What now?”

“Hm?” The earl turned to look at him.

“I’m still rather cross with you, but now that I understand the situation I no longer wish to leave you here.”

Kurapika’s lips turned up in the barest whisper of a smile.

“Well… As of right now, I am to return to Lukso after Neon’s birthday. If I can get that far, we’ll be in the clear for a while longer.”

Something about the whole situation still didn’t sit right with Leorio.

“And until then?”

Kurapika hesitated, “I’m afraid that now I quite expect that eyes are on us at all times. It would be best if we take extra care in the public eye.”

Leorio nodded, “No outings like yesterday, then?”

“Yes… unfortunately so. And we should keep a respectable distance between us. And properly title each other.”

The tutor sighed, “Back to square one then.”

Kurapika shook his head, “Only in public.”

He took Leorio’s hand again, blushing, and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“In private, I am yours.”

Leorio’s heart leapt into his throat.

“I… I have something for you.”

“Oh?” The earl tilted his head, “A gift?”

Leorio turned to his clothing bag and rustled around in it, messing up the neatly folded clothes in search of something. He brought out a small, wooden box.

“I… I had intended to give this to you when you returned to Lukso, but-“

He presented the box to the Earl, who removed the lid.

Inside was a sealed glass locket, the contents of which were preserved blue and purple flowers.

He watched the blonde’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he reached out and took it by the chain. His free hand cradled the locket itself and turned it this way and that.

He looked up, his face flushed and his eyes wide.

“ _ Violets _ ?”

“I had them preserved from the very last bunch in your garden before the season changed.”

The Earl pressed the locket to his heart, seeming to be a bit overwhelmed at the sentiment.

“I hope I was not too forward,” Leorio gave a wobbly grin, scratching the back of his neck, “Violets are for loyalty and devotion, are they not?”

“Yes,” Kurapika replied, breathlessly. He shook his head and cleared his throat, “Thank you, this is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received.”

Leorio chuckled, “I’m glad you approve of it. Will you wear it?”

“I’ll never take it off. Will you put it on for me?”

Leorio took it and Kurapika turned away. He gathered his hair and lifted it, revealing the back of his neck. Leorio swallowed thickly.

He reached around delicately and brought the necklace to sit against his throat. He clasped it behind his neck and stroked the chain with his thumb before pulling away.

“There you go.”

The Earl let his hair fall back down around his shoulders and turned back around to face him. He picked up the locket and pressed a kiss to it before tucking it into his blouse, out of sight.

“So, you intend to stay?”

“Yes. I can’t in good consciousness leave you here to deal with your family and that suspicious poet all on your own. We will return to Lukso together,” he nodded firmly and his face split into a grin as the Earl’s did the same.

“Perhaps we should tell Killua and Gon. They’ve been brooding together miserably since lunch time.”

Leorio chuckled and stood, offering his hand. Kurapika took it and stood.

“Very well. Will you be home for dinner this evening?” He arched a brow, hopeful.

“That would depend..” he averted his gaze, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Depend? On what exactly?”

“If my privileges to your given name are still revoked.”

Leorio snorted and shook his head, taking his chin and tilting his head. He smirked as he watched color flood the man’s cheeks.

“They have been reinstated for now,” he brought his free hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind the Earl’s pink ear, “But you are on thin ice, my dear.”

The Earl scoffed and swatted his hands away, crossing his arms, “I very well  _ suppose  _ I deserve that.”

“You do. Now come, let’s pester the children,” he offered his arm.

Kurapika took it with a sly grin.

“I should like nothing more.”

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even hidden, the relationship between the Earl and the tutor seems to be progressing rather comfortably. Hopefully the growing suspicions of the Duke do not threaten it.

“And from the top.”

Leorio tapped his foot along to the beat as Pairo began to play.

He leaned his elbow on the pianoforte and hummed, nodding his head.

In the corner of the parlor, playing a game of cribbage, were Gon, Killua, and Alluka. The young lord had finally been let out of bed, feeling quite recovered.

It had been a few days since dinner with the Duke.

  
  


The song came to an end and Leorio grinned, clapping Pairo on the shoulder.

“That was fantastic! You really  _ have  _ been practicing!”

“Of course!” He laughed, “What else am I to do when my brother is away? I can only pester Killua for so long before he tires of me.”

Leorio sighed and shook his head, “I am sorry that you have been lacking attention. I’m sure that when we all return to Lukso, you’ll have your brother at your disposal once more. I shall see to it.”

Pairo gave a small, sad sort of grin.

“Ah, well I appreciate that, Mr. Paladiknight. We shall see.”

There was the sound of the front door opening and then a set of stomping footsteps.

_ Speak of the devil… _

The Earl entered the parlor, his face livid and his shoulders tense. His hands were balled into fists at his side.

Even the children turned to look at him, distracted by his angry energy.

“What has gotten under your tail feathers, Pika?” Pairo turned on the bench to face him as he walked up to them.

Kurapika let out an aggravated huff.

“It has been  _ strongly suggested  _ that I host dinner tonight for Uncle and Neon and  _ Chrollo. _ ”

Leorio scowled and Pairo rolled his eyes.

“How delightful,” the tutor sighed, “As if you do not see enough of them?”

“Indeed.”

Pairo seemed to deflate.

“Shall I take dinner in my room then?”

“What? Absolutely  _ not,”  _ Kurapika looked wholly offended, “If he does not like it, he may leave.”

Leorio crossed his arms over his chest.

_ The duke must not think much of him because of his bastard status. _

“I don’t want to cause a stir…”

“Nonsense. You are my  _ brother  _ and in  **my** home, you are my equal.”

Leorio grinned, watching the exchange.

Pairo merely sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “Very well.”

Kurapika nodded firmly before turning to Leorio. All at once his tension faded and the furrow in his brow smoothed out.

"I apologize for interrupting your lesson. Would it be a bother to ask you to come to my office when you are done?"

"Not at all," he insisted, "Give us about twenty minutes."

The Earl nodded and hesitated before turning to exit, saying nothing more.

Leorio arched a brow at his abrupt departure. He shrugged and turned back to the pianoforte. 

"Now, where were we?"

  
  


Leorio knocked on the office door promptly twenty minutes later. Kurapika answered the door, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Right on time."

"Of course, my darling, I never miss my important appointments."

The blonde rolled his eyes, face flushing. He let the tutor in and shut the door.

"You are ridiculous."

"But  _ punctual." _

Leorio smirked as Kurapika sighed. He reached out and took the man’s hand, bringing it to his lips.

"What did you need, my dear?"

Kurapika cleared his throat and twisted his wrist to take Leorio’s hand in his own. He tugged him along, plopping down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. Leorio took up the one next to it and turned towards him.

"I have something for you."

Leorio blinked, his lips quirking up.

"Oh?"

The earl unbuttoned and slid his jacket down his shoulders. He reached into the pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out a tiny box. He presented it to the tutor and Leorio watched his face flood with color.

He took the box in hand and inspected it, before taking the lid off. His pulse quickened when he realized what he was looking at.

It was the tiniest painting he'd ever seen, scarcely bigger than his thumbnail, and fashioned into a pin. Depicted in the tiny frame was a familiar ruby eye and wisps of sunsilk hair. 

Leorio swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"A  _ Lover's Eye*?  _ You had this made for me?"

Kurapika averted his gaze, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to appear aloof about the whole thing. 

"You had the locket made for me. I wanted to give you something of equal sentiment, that you could wear discreetly."

Leorio nodded dumbly, his stomach doing flips.

"Here, let me see," the earl took the pin and stood close to him. He moved the tutor's cravat out of the way and delicately reached beneath his navy waistcoat to fasten the pin over his heart.

Leorio’s ears and neck turned red as Kurapika adjusted his cravat. The blonde’s hands stalled and Leorio looked up into his eyes.

They both seemed caught in time, staring at each other. Leorio’s hands itched to reach out and touch his hair or stroke his cheek or,  _ God help him _ , pull him in for an entirely inappropriate kiss.

_ Judging by the look in his eyes, I believe he may feel similar.  _

Kurapika seemed to collect himself first, giving the cravat a final tug before pulling his hands away and backing up.

"There we go," he shifted and leaned against his desk, "Do you like it?"

Leorio gave a wide grin, pushing up his spectacles.

"To have even the most minute detail of your heavenly image upon my person is a delightful privilege I cannot even begin to deserve."

He smirked as he watched Kurapika try to scoff and look scandalized, failing miserably as his blush betrayed him.

"You are a flirtatious fool, sir."

"No, merely a fool for  _ you _ , my darling."

Kurapika pursed his lips, trying very hard not to crack a smile.

Leorio reached out and clasped his wrist, his thumb tracing circles on his pulse.

"I do not like that your uncle is forcing himself into your home. I like even less that  _ Mr. Lucilfer _ will be here."

Kurapika sighed.

"I do not enjoy it either, but turning them away would be considered poor manners," he ran his hand through his hair and hummed, "May I ask a favor?"

"Anything," Leorio smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Would you braid my hair?"

He blinked and nodded, face turning russet.

"Of course. Sit," He stood, letting go of his wrist. 

Kurapika sat down and Leorio stepped behind him. He hesitated for only a moment before pulling all of the Earl’s golden hair over his shoulders. He raked his fingers through it, gently untangling it. It was as soft as silk.

The Earl sighed, closing his eyes, "Thank you, it is much appreciated."

"It is no trouble at all. I confess, it has been several years since Canary has needed my assistance with her hair, so if it looks a bit mussed, I apologize."

He sectioned the hair and began to weave it.

"Nonsense, I have faith in you," he leaned back tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair, "Having a daughter certainly comes with unique challenges, does it not?"

Leorio chuckled, "A daughter… yes I suppose so. There were many times that I was completely out of my depth with her. For those times, I was grateful to have a friend in Mrs. Zepile."

“I confess that sometimes I forget they are not your own children. Despite the lack of resemblance, of course.”

Leorio sighed, “Ah… yes, I do as well. I’ve been chided many times because of it.”

“But why? I do not see why there should be such a difference. You love and care for them. You provide them with a home and an encouraging hand. You protect them and teach them how to get on in life. You are no less a father than any other.”

The tutor chuckled, “Well, when you put it that way, I suppose you are right.”

Kurapika hummed and there was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"You must miss Canary and Zushi very much."

Leorio sighed, "I do, incredibly so. I've never been away from any of my children for longer than a day."

"I feel guilty, keeping you away from them."

"Do not, for I am the one choosing to stay. They understand my reasons. Birdie herself insisted in her last letter that if I came home without you, she would be incredibly cross and refuse to speak to me ever again."

Kurapika laughed and the sound made warmth spread through Leorio’s chest.

"Very well then, I am now twice as motivated to get back to Lukso as soon as possible."

"When is Lady Neon's birthday?"

"In a fortnight."

Leorio got to the end of the Earl’s long hair.

"I see. Do you have something to tie your hair?"

Kurapika pulled a blue satin ribbon from his pocket and held it up for Leorio to take.

He took the ribbon and neatly tied off the braid, finishing it with a bow. 

"There you go my darling, I believe my Birdie would be proud of my efforts."

He watched as Kurapika pulled the braid over his shoulder and stroked it.

"Thank you," he stood and turned to face him, looking up into his eyes, "That was a great help to me."

Unable to help himself, Leorio cupped his face in both hands and stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs.

"You are most welcome. Might I trouble you for a favor in return?"

"Perhaps. What is it, my dearest?" His hands took hold of Leorio's arms.

"After your unwanted guests leave, retire with me to the parlor for a spell? Perhaps we could read to one another."

The Earl’s lips quirked up, "I believe I may be able to accommodate that."

  
  
  


When the trio arrived for dinner that evening, Kurapika, Leorio, and Pairo met them in the parlor. They stood up from their places on the sofa, all three bowing deeply to the Duke. Leorio was on one side of Pairo, Kurapika on the other, as a precaution.

“Good evening nephew, Mr. Paladiknight, Mr.  _ Kurta.” _

Leorio watched the earl and his brother stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

“Thank you for gracing us with your presence this evening, Uncle.”

“It’s terribly good to see you again Pairo! It’s been too long!” Neon grinned, “What a shame that you are cooped up in here all the time!”

“Ah, yes my lady, an unfortunate side-effect of my health.”

“Pardon my rudeness, but I do not believe we’ve met,” Chrollo interjected, extending a hand in Pairo’s direction, a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes on his face.

“Ah, yes, my apologies. Mr. Lucilfer, this is my brother, Pairo,” Kurapika said stiffly.

“Oh! I beg your pardon, I was unaware that you had a brother. I now can see the resemblance. My apologies for my familiarity, my Lord,” he retracted his hand.

The duke scoffed, “There will be no need for  _ that,  _ he is merely a bastard.”

Leorio’s hands balled into fists and he hid them behind his back. Next to him, Pairo looked down at his feet. Kurapika seemed to bite his tongue.

“Come, let’s away to dinner.”

  
  


At the table, the Duke took up the head seat, with Neon at his right and the Earl at his left. Leorio sat next to Kurapika, with Pairo at his other side, and Chrollo across from him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before the Duke spoke up.

“Dinner is adequate. I would advise you to find a better cook, nephew.”

Kurapika paused in his movements, “I have a fine cook who has served me well for many years, but I shall take your advice into consideration.”

“Well, you always have had poor taste, just like your father. In food, in clothing, in  _ companions. _ ”

Leorio felt the hair on the back on his neck stand up.

_ Is he speaking about me?! _

He felt Kurapika stiffen where their arms brushed together. Not looking up from his food, so as not to be suspicious, he pressed his leg firmly against the others in a gesture of comfort. The Earl seemed to relax a bit.

“So Mr. Paladiknight,” Neon broke the tense silence, “Will you be able to attend my ball?”

“Ah, yes my lady, I am not due back in Lukso until after your birthday,” he gave a small smile as her face lit up. She clapped her hands together, tilting her head.

“Oh fantastic! I should like very much for you to be there!” She turned slightly, “And you as well, Pairo, if you feel up to it?”

The Duke’s nose turned up and Pairo blinked in surprise.

“Oh, well I’m honored, my lady. I’ll make an attempt.”

“Oh wonderful!”

Leorio noticed how Chrollo’s eyes had seemed to lock onto Pairo as he spoke, and something about the way he looked at him made the tutor uneasy. He filed it away in the back of his mind for a later time.

“Nephew, this Thursday we are to journey out to the estate of the Marquess of Stratfordshire, for a hunt. You have been invited,” The Duke dabbed at his mustache with his napkin and raised his eyes to look at Leorio, “The Marquess and Lord Shalnark have also extended an invitation to you, Mr. Paladiknight.”

“Oh, how thoughtful. This Saturday you say? I believe I am free of appointments.”

“Excellent. I assume you know how to shoot?” He snorted, derisively.

“Yes, of course. I would argue that I am the best shot in Lukso, but I’m afraid my dear friend Pietro holds that title.”

“Oh, you’re certainly a braggart, aren’t you?”

Leorio scowled, looking up at Chrollo’s mirth-filled grin.

“I’m sure you’ll find that I have no need to brag, Mr. Lucilfer.”

“Is that so? Perhaps you’d be interested in a friendly competition?”

_ Friendly? Hardly… _

“Oh certainly. I never pass up a good challenge.”

He leveled the poet’s smirk with a look of determination. The air between them was thick with tension, and everyone else had stopped eating to watch the exchange.

The tutor felt Kurapika’s thigh press against his, firmly. He didn’t dare turn to look at him, but the gesture calmed him.

An expert at cutting into awkward silences, Neon spoke up again.

“Mr. Paladiknight, would you play for us after dinner?”

“Oh?” He blinked, owlishly, “Why yes, I suppose I could.”

“Excellent!” She cheered. Her father gave a long-suffering sigh.

  
  
  


After dinner they returned to the parlor, all settled around the roaring fireplace. There was idle chatter until Neon urged Leorio once again to the pianoforte.

“For someone who neglected her lessons, you seem to be quite the music enthusiast, my lady,” he said as he sat at the bench. 

Neon folded her arms on the side of the piano and leaned against it, the long strands of gems that adorned her neck spilling over her arms.

“As I mentioned, my tutor was terribly boring. If I had someone as interesting as you, perhaps I would have been more engaged with the material, Mr. Paladiknight.”

“Oh?” He chuckled, turning the pages of the songbook, “Would you like something soft or more lively, my lady?”

“Play something more lively, please.”

“Very well.”

Leorio stretched his hands and shook them out before beginning to play a jaunty tune.

Neon tapped her fingers to the beat against the wood, watching with a star-struck grin.

Leorio ignored her in favor of observing how Chrollo had settled close to Pairo on one of the sofas and appeared to be soliciting his poetry to him. Across the way, Kurapika seemed locked in a tense conversation with his uncle.

The tune ended and Neon clapped excitedly.

“Wonderful! Would you play something el-“

“Leorio?”

The tutor turned in his seat to find Gon staring back at him.

“Hello Froggy, what can I do for you?”

“Would you happen to know where the seal for the wax is? I wish to send a letter home.”

“Hm… Perhaps I should come help you look. Oh, goodness, I’ve forgotten my manners.”

He took Gon by the shoulder and brought him around the bench.

“My lady, this is Gon, one of my boys.”

The look on the girl’s face suggested that she was offended at the interruption.

“Ah yes, I forgot that you had… children, Mr. Paladiknight.”

“Yes. Well, I shall return momentarily. And then perhaps I’ll play another.”

She nodded and waved a hand dismissively.

Leorio stood and checked on the others once more before leading Gon from the room.

  
  


It took nearly ten minutes of searching to find the seal- it had fallen and rolled underneath the bed in their room- and after that, Gon bounded back to Killua’s room.

Leorio hummed to himself as he left the room, and as he turned back towards the stairs, he realized that something felt wrong. He patted his chest and then his hand shot underneath his waistcoat and he panicked.

_ It’s gone! _

He immediately bent over, checking the carpet for his  _ Lover’s Eye. _

There was the sound of a throat clearing from behind him and a chill shot down his spine as he recognized the voice that started speaking.

“Are you looking for this, perhaps?”

Leorio turned, squaring his shoulders as he looked between the man’s cold silver eyes and the pin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Mr. Lucilfer. Yes, actually, that is exactly what I am looking for.”

Chrollo smirked and walked forward, stretching out his hand. Leorio put out his own to take it. It was dropped into his palm and Chrollo strode past him. He paused at the stairwell and looked back over his shoulder.

“You really ought to keep a better eye on your things, Mr. Paladiknight. You never know when someone might come along and snatch them up.”

He turned back around and Leorio watched him descend the stairs, silently fuming.

He put the pin back on, hidden safely under his waistcoat once more, and followed.

  
  
  


When his guests had  _ finally  _ left, Kurapika closed the door after them and sagged back against it. Leorio stepped up to him and cupped his cheek, thumb soothing the lines of exhaustion in his face.

Pairo had excused himself a couple of hours earlier.

“They certainly are a handful, are they not?”

Kurapika sighed and leaned into his palm, “Indeed. I feel as though I’ve been through the wringer.”

Leorio decided not to mention the incident with Chrollo upstairs, not wanting to bog him down further.

“Are you still interested in a bit of light reading before bed?”

“Yes, but I must ask that you do the honors this evening, my head is hurting something awful.”

“Very well,” he pulled his hand away and offered his arm, “Come my darling.”

The Earl latched on to his arm and let himself be dragged to the parlor. They snuggled in together next to the freshly stoked fire, a blanket across their laps. Leorio picked up the novel from the side table that they had been reading from, for the past few days.

Leorio flipped it open to the page that was marked with one of his pressed flowers as Kurapika untied his hair.

He cleared his throat and pushed up his spectacles before beginning to read.

It was scarcely five minutes before he realized that the earl had become deadweight on his shoulder, snoring lightly.

He marked the page in the book and set it aside. He turned to pull the Earl’s head against his chest and slid his other arm under the man’s knees. Leorio stood with him in his arms and shifted his weight.

“Now it would seem  _ you  _ are the handful,” he mumbled to himself, starting towards the stairs.

One of the servants saw him ascend the staircase and quickly went to open the door to the Earl’s bedroom. He whispered a thank you and carefully walked inside, laying him down delicately. The servant stepped forward and removed his boots. He began to undo the buttons on his waistcoat and Leorio excused himself with a final stroke against the blonde’s cheek.

He closed the door behind himself as he left and turned to walk down to his and Gon’s room. His hand slipped under his cravat and waistcoat to cover his pin.

He let out a deep sigh.

  
  


_ Two more weeks. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regency Trivia!
> 
> The Lover’s Eye pin is a real thing that was common amongst early 19th century lovers who were in scandalous or forbidden relationships! You can read a bit more about that here: https://www.artsy.net/article/artsy-editorial-mysterious-history-lovers-eye-jewelry


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another unexpected invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See bottom for translations!

  
In the next couple of days, Kurapika became very busy again. 

Leorio was frustrated, but distracted himself by tutoring Pairo and playing games with the children. Sometimes he would take the children to the square to play.

He would often wait up for the Earl to return home in the wee hours of the morning, merely to hold his hand for a few moments as he complained about his day until they parted to go to bed.

  
  


On Thursday morning a letter arrived for him. It was written in a twirly, feminine script that he did not recognize. 

  
  


_Mr. Paladiknight,_

_If it is not too much trouble, I'd like very much if you'd join me for tea this afternoon. With my father away on business with my cousin, I'm dreadfully bored. Perhaps bring some sheet music to play for me?_

_Yours,_

_N Nostrade_

  
  


Leorio scratched his head, perplexed.

_Now that is quite unexpected._

Not going would be horribly bad etiquette, but something about the way Neon had signed off the letter made him ill at ease.

Still, he couldn't really see a problem in it, and the Duke's daughter had always treated him amicably.

So he went. 

  
  


Neon received him in her private drawing room, in her wing of the Duke's estate.

Her bright blue hair was pinned on top of her head, with curls framing her face. She was still dressed in a gaudy amount of jewelry.

Her face lit up as he bowed to her.

"Good afternoon my lady, thank you for the generous invitation."

"Oh Mr. Paladiknight, I'm so delighted that you decided to come!" She clasped her hands together at her chest and motioned for him to sit down in the chair across from hers. 

Between them was a small table hosting a tower of confections, as well as an ornate porcelain tea set. 

Leorio took his seat and waited for her indication before taking a few delicate macarons from the tower. Neon poured them both a steaming cup of tea.

"If I may ask, my Lady, what made you decide to invite me to tea? I'm sure you have a whole host of more interesting companions."

"Nonsense, you are every bit as diverting, Mr. Paladiknight. And besides," she took a sip of her tea, her eyes losing their sparkle for a moment, "My other companions only care for my money."

_How sad._

Leorio was caught between his distaste for the upper class and their money, and the pity he felt for her plight.

"How can you be so sure?"

She huffed, "When one comes from money, it is to be expected. I know that if I ever became destitute there would be none to help me back on my feet."

"And you do not believe me to be of the same caliber?" He stuffed one of the macarons into his mouth.

Neon sat her tea down and rested her elbows on the table, her hands folding beneath her chin.

"I do not. True, you are merely a commoner, but if my cousin keeps you as a friend, you must be of impeccable character."

He flinched at the commoner comment and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ah, well thank you."

_I think._

She nodded and sighed, "Alas, many of my companions are more interested in my father than me. Not that it matters of course, he is about as interested in them as he is his own daughter."

"What do you mean by that, my lady?"

Neon huffed and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My father would care more for me if I had been a son instead."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is. That is why he is always having Kurapika do his business for him. He doesn't have a son of his own to carry on his affairs.”

Leorio processed this for a moment. Before he could speak up again she continued. 

“True, he acts coldly to Kurapika, but that is because he knows that the Duchy will be taken from our family line when he passes. Kurapika is his only rightful heir, so when my father dies, so does the Nostrade name.”

“Gentry politics is fascinating in a rather abysmal way, is it not?” Leorio rubbed his stubbly chin.

“The rules are all very strange and make no sense to me. Why can I not carry on my father’s name? When two men of the gentry marry, they take the name of whichever one of them holds the highest title. Same with two women,” her brow furrowed in frustration.

“But I digress. I merely wish that I was as important to my father as Kurapika is. I feel more like an accessory than a child. A pretty decoration to flaunt. I admit, I’m rather jealous of my cousin.”

“Jealous?” Leorio arched a brow.

_Who would desire to be worked so harshly?_

“Mm, yes. Kurapika has always gotten more attention, better opportunities,” Neon looked up at him, a slight flush on her cheeks, “And far more handsome and gentle companions.”

Leorio gave an awkward chuckle, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Ah, well my lady I hope that one day you might be satisfied with how your life turns out,” he took a generous sip of tea.

She gave a dreamy sort of sigh and plucked a biscuit from the tower.

“I do as well.”

  
  


When they had finished their tea, Neon looked up at him eagerly.

“Did you bring something to play for me?”

“Yes, my lady,” he reached into his jacket and brought out a few folded sheets of yellowing paper, “May I?”

“Of course, go right ahead!” She stood at the same time he did and they walked over to the pianoforte in the corner of the room.

_How humorous to have such a thing in her private rooms when she herself does not play._

Leorio sat at the bench, and to his surprise, Neon sat on it next to him. He shuffled over to give her more room.

He unfolded his sheet music and sat it on the stand.

“Pardon me, but those papers look positively ancestral,” the girl laughed.

“Ah, yes these are from my mother’s songbook. She was a tutor of the art as well.”

“Oh truly? How peculiar.”

“Not so,” he stretched his hands, “It was the only way she could make money, respectably.”

“Did your father not provide an income?”

_She certainly is nosy, isn’t she?_

“I’m afraid my father was not around, my lady.”

She nodded and pursed her lips, “Ah, I see.”

“Yes, he was an awful sort of parent,” he began to play, easily able to keep up the conversation as his fingers worked across the keys, “The exact opposite of what I strive to be. He did not care what became of me, so I have and will continue to do all I can to give my own children a comfortable life.”

Neon seemed to suddenly go quiet, a look of discomfort on her face.

_Perhaps the topic of children makes her uncomfortable._

“Will you be going on the hunt with us, this Saturday?”

She perked up again, “Oh yes! I confess, I’m a terrible shot, but I usually merely go to play with the dogs.”

He snorted, turning the page of his music.

“Well, no matter, it seems that between Mr. Lucilfer and I, our party shall end with quite a bounty.”

“Ah yes, your _friendly competition_. I simply cannot wait to see you best him at it!”

“You are certain I shall win?”

“Naturally,” she grinned, “I refuse to believe that a talentless hack like him has skill in any department.”

Leorio’s hands hit the wrong keys and he bursted into laughter.

“My goodness,” he took his spectacles off and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, “What strong distaste!”

Neon rolled her eyes, “The man’s poetry is dry and unimaginative. I for the life of me don’t know why my Father keeps him around. He’s also an obscene flirt.”

“Oh?”

“He makes a strong habit of coming on to both myself and my cousin, right in front of each other. He is shameless!”

Leorio scowled.

“How dishonorable.”

“It’s rather crass. My father seems to be oblivious to it all.”

Leorio shook his head before beginning to play again.

Neon watched on in fascination and began to speak again.

“You do not like Mr. Lucilfer either, do you? I rather admired the way you admonished him at dinner last week. I especially thought the way you spoke about obtaining a spouse to be quite romantic of a notion.”

“I do not fancy him at all, in fact to be in the very same room as him makes me positively _ill.”_

Neon laughed behind her hand.

The clock on the mantle chimed and Leorio looked up.

“Ah, time flies. I’m afraid I must be going.”

Neon gave a pout that reminded him awfully of Canary, and he was suddenly quite melancholy.

“So soon? Oh very well, but would you return tomorrow? You could give me a lesson in pianoforte! I’ll pay you of course.”

“Oh? Well perhaps. I will if I have no other engagements.”

They stood from the bench and Leorio bowed.

“Thank you once again for the delicious treats.”

“And thank you for the company,” she smiled.

  
  


When Kurapika arrived home that evening, Leorio met him in his office.

He looked as tired as ever, slumped over his desk with his head in his hands.

The tutor closed the door behind him and walked towards the desk, taking one of the empty chairs.

Kurapika finally looked up, a frown on his face but softness in his gaze.

“Good evening, dear Leorio.”

The way his name slipped from the Earl’s lips made his heart pound in his chest.

“Good evening, my darling,” he reached out a hand, resting it on the surface of the desk with his palm up, “How was your day?”

Kurapika laid his hand in Leorio’s and he released a deep sigh.

“Arduous. We met with the heads of a foreign company today. My brain is still processing half in French.”

“Oh? _Ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas? On dit que le français est la langue des amoureux.”_

Kurapika rolled his eyes.

“Do not start your ridiculous flirting, you tacky rogue.”

Leorio smirked, his thumb stroking the Earl’s hand.

“Et si je disais que vous étiez la créature la plus divine que j'aie jamais vue?”

The blonde’s freckled cheeks turned pink.

“Stop that.”

Leorio leaned in over the desk, looking into the man’s narrowed ruby gaze as his voice dropped an octave.

“Et si je disais que mon corps et mon âme étaient à vous?”

Kurapika’s face was alight with heat and he spluttered, completely losing his grasp on _any_ language for a moment as Leorio brought his hand to his lips.

He ripped his hand away, face pinched in mock irritation.

“Vous êtes absolument horrible. Pourquoi est-ce que je tolère une telle insolence?”

“Because you _adore_ me,” Leorio answered, circling back to English.

Kurapika scoffed, crossing his arms. He looked away, pretending to be very offended.

“How was _your_ day?”

“It was an odd one, I’ll admit. I had tea with your cousin.”

“Which one?” he arched a blonde brow.

“Lady Neon.”

At this the Earl seemed taken aback.

“You don’t say? How peculiar. What did you two speak about?”

“Her, mostly, and how she feels woefully under appreciated by her father.”

Kurapika huffed a laugh.

“That spoiled thing? Under appreciated?”

Leorio frowned, scratching at the overgrown stubble on his jaw.

“She confided in me about some things that I feel are not my thoughts to share. I will merely say that she seems rather sad if you ask me.”

Kurapika seemed unconvinced.

“If you say so, dear.”

He let out a great yawn and stood from the desk with a languid stretch.

“I’m afraid my tired eyes will no longer let me sit here.

“Then let me escort you to your room for the evening.”

Leorio stood and went around the desk to offer his arm. Kurapika took it and they exited the office, moving just slightly down the hall, to Kurapika’s door.

Leorio turned and took both of the man’s hands, pressing a kiss to both. When he let go, Kurapika reached up and stroked his fuzzy cheeks.

“You need to shave, terribly.”

Leorio grinned sheepishly, “I may have left my kit in Lukso.”

Kurapika shook his head.

“You are hopeless, how do you keep track of three children like this? Tomorrow night I’ll do it for you.”

“Alright, very well.”

Normally they would have separated by now, but Kurapika kept his hands on Leorio’s face, his eyes drifting to his lips. Something about the hungry look in their scarlet depths ignited a spark deep within the pit of Leorio’s stomach.

But as quickly as it came, the moment passed. Leorio and Kurapika broke apart, saying their good nights. Kurapika disappeared into his room and Leorio walked on down the hall, his mind too busy to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:
> 
> “Oh? Ce n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas? On dit que le français est la langue des amoureux.”- "Oh? It's not that bad, is it? They say that French is the language of lovers. ”
> 
> “Et si je disais que vous étiez la créature la plus divine que j'aie jamais vue?”- “What if I said you were the most divine creature I have ever seen?”
> 
> “Et si je disais que mon corps et mon âme étaient à vous?”- “What if I said that my body and soul were yours?”
> 
> “Vous êtes absolument horrible. Pourquoi est-ce que je tolère une telle insolence?”- “You are absolutely horrible. Why do I tolerate such insolence?“


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio gives Lady Neon a piano lesson, and stumbles upon Chrollo’s latest plot.
> 
> Can you feel the tension in the air?

On Friday morning, while they dressed, Gon asked Leorio the ultimate question.

“Are you and the Earl going to wed?”

Leorio, who had been in the process of tying his cravat, tugged the cloth so sharply that he coughed at the pressure at his throat.

“I beg your pardon?!”

Gon continued as if it had been a perfectly normal inquiry.

“Marriage? You love each other, right?”

The tutor floundered, his ears turning red.

“I… well -“

“That is why we are still in London, is it not? You wish to bring him home and marry him.”

“Well..” he rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck, “Yes, I suppose so.”

Gon nodded firmly.

“Good.”

“Good?” Leorio arched a brow.

“Yes.”

He waited for his ward to elaborate, but he did not continue.

“Why the sudden interest?”

“I just thought it would be nice,” he grinned up at him, finishing off the buttons of his waistcoat.

“For the Earl and I to wed?”

“To have two fathers, when I used to have none.”

Leorio’s eyes widened and he felt a pang in his chest. He took Gon by the shoulders with a wobbly smile.

_He’s never referred to me as his father before…_

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and patted the boy’s head. He suddenly became hyper-aware of how tall the boy had become. He shook his head with a sigh.

“You’re a good boy, Froggy. Any parent would wish for such a son. Even with your penchant for mischief, which the young Lord seems to have made _worse._ ”

Gon laughed and shook his head. Leorio stepped away to grab his waistcoat and when he turned back there was a faraway look in his eyes.

“Froggy?”

“Leorio, how do you know when you’re in love with someone?”

The man blinked and let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed.

_Another conversation I am woefully unprepared for._

“Well…” he gathered his thoughts before beginning to speak, turning as his ward sat beside him.

“You can love someone in many different ways, my boy, but to be _in_ love with someone is to wish for their happiness above all other things. You live and breathe to see _them_ live and breathe. You would do anything to see them safe and comfortable. All of these things compress into something fluttery and wonderful and sometimes _painful_ in your chest, and you feel it whenever you think of them, or see them smile.”

He tilted his head.

“Does that answer your question?”

Gon seemed to let the words sink in before nodding, a light flush on his face.

“Yes, I believe it does,” he stood, a bright grin lighting up his face.

“Thank you, Leorio!” He bounded out of the room and Leorio watched him go, a somber expression on his face.

_All of my children are growing up so fast._

  
  
  


Leorio did end up going to tea with Neon again, not wanting to be rude. He could not help but pity her lonely disposition.

  
  


They conversated over tiny sandwiches and fruit, Neon giving him a taste of the gossip she’d been told by one of her so-called _friends,_ until she adamantly demanded he give her a piano lesson.

“Alright, my Lady, how much do you remember from your dreadfully boring lessons?” He asked as she sat down on the bench.

“I remember the scales, definitely.”

“Alright, good,” he placed a sheet of music in front of her, “Attempt this, please.”

She looked over it, a determined look on her face, and began to play.

_Well,_ Leorio thought, cringing as she hit a few wrong keys, _She isn’t_ **_dismal._ **

By the end of the piece, she had completely deflated, cheeks ruddy with embarrassment.

“That was absolutely _horrid_ ,” she sighed.

Leorio shook his head.

“Well, if your previous tutor was as dreadful as you say, then that is his fault, my lady.”

Neon gave a half-grin, and nodded.

“Now, first of all, your wrists are not to rest on the piano. They must be up like this,” he demonstrated in the air.

She nodded, fixing her posture.

“Good. Now you are getting your _D and B_ notes mixed up, as well as the counts for the eighth and quarter notes,” he reached over to point out the differences. “Try again.”

Neon nodded and took a deep breath before starting again. This time she merely went off the beat again. When it was done, Leorio gave a clap.

“I still messed up,” she pouted.

“But you _improved_. Very well done, my lady. You are observant when you wish to be,” he grinned, arching a brow. Her cheeks turned pink and she turned away from him.

“If I may ask, my lady,” Leorio tilted his head, “Why do you so suddenly have a desire to play pianoforte?”

She stiffened and was silent for a moment. When she turned back to him, she couldn’t quite meet his eyes.

“I simply desire to have some sort of skill that Kurapika does not.”

“Oh?” He arched a brow.

“Of course. He may have a beautiful voice but instruments are not his friend.”

Something about the way she spoke put Leorio off, but he didn’t dare challenge it.

“Ah, I see.”

“Yes. Shall we continue?”

  
  


When they parted at the door, Neon shoved a bag of coins into his hand.

“What’s this?”

“Your payment, of course,” she giggled.

“This much for a single lesson?”

“And for the conversation.”

Leorio shrugged and pocketed it.

“Very well, thank you my lady.”

“Think nothing of it. I shall see you tomorrow, yes?”

“Yes, until then.”

He tipped his hat and left.

  
  
  


When the carriage brought Leorio back to the Kurta townhouse, he stepped out to an odd picture. Chrollo was walking down the path from the door, looking smug. As they passed each other, he tipped his hat to Leorio.

“Good day, Mr. Paladiknight.”

Leorio watched him carry on down the road, perplexed.

He entered the home and found Pairo watching out the window, a dreamy expression on his pale face.

“Pairo?”

The young man seemed to break from his trance, his cheeks flushed.

“Oh, hello Mr. Paladiknight.”

Leorio’s gaze narrowed and he pushed up his glasses.

“Was Mr. Lucilfer just here?”

“Oh, yes he was actually. He joined me for tea.”

“He did, did he?”

_Oh dear, this does not bode well._

“And you are alright?”

Pairo looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

“Should I not be?”

Leorio hesitated before shaking his head.

“I simply mean... was he a gentleman?”

“Naturally,” Pairo scoffed, turning away, “It was merely _tea.”_

“Ah, yes…. Of course…”

They stared at each other for a few moments more before Leorio excused himself and trudged up the stairs, vowing to bring the odd visitation up with the Earl later.

  
  
  


Kurapika was blessedly early to return that evening, on account of the hunt the next day. Leorio sat in his office with him as he ate his cold dinner and talked about his day.

When there was a lull in conversation, Leorio cleared his throat.

“Gon asked me a most peculiar question today.”

“Mm?” Kurapika swallowed his food, covering his mouth with his napkin, “And what did our dear Froggy ask?”

Leorio’s heart gave a funny little jump at the way the Earl referred to his ward.

“Well,” he sat back, his ears turning red, “He actually asked me two things today, both showing me how very mature he has become and also making me dread that maturity.”

Kurapika sat his fork down and crossed his arms.

“Go on.”

Deciding to ease into the conversation, he said, “He asked me how to know if he was in love.”

Kurapika’s eyes widened and he hid a laugh behind his hand.

“Oh dear, already?” He sat up straighter in his seat, “Have things progressed that quickly between them?”

Leorio shrugged, “They are quite tied together, are they not? So young and already concerned with such things.”

“It is harmless, they are still but boys,” Kurapika leaned over to take his hand and squeeze it, “Do not look so blue, you’ve not lost him.”

Leorio sighed, his free hand pushing his hair back from his forehead.

“At this rate I shall lose all my hair by the time Zushi is of age.”

“I don’t think so,” Kurapika smirked, “However, you _are_ starting to go grey around the ears.”

Leorio huffed and swatted at him, making him laugh as he sat back in his chair.

“What was the other question?”

Leorio hesitated, trying to find the appropriate wording.

“He also asked… If we intended to wed.”

Kurapika went red from head to toe, skin matching his wide eyes.

“Oh… _Oh.”_

Leorio nodded, his leg bouncing with nerves, suddenly quite warm under his collar.

“A-and?”

“And…”

They both stared at each other, as if waiting for the other to continue.

Leorio broke his gaze, rubbing at his neck.

“And he gave an enthusiastic blessing, if so.”

“A-Ah… I see.”

Leorio looked up from the desk to watch the blonde chew on his lips.

Neither seemed to know how to go forward after that, so Leorio changed the subject. 

"When I got home this afternoon, that pesky poet was just leaving."

Kurapika froze, a look of concern coming over his features. 

"That scoundrel was _here?"_

Leorio nodded. 

"It would seem that he had tea with Pairo."

The Earl slammed his fist against the desk, rattling the plate and cup.

"That conniving son of a-"

Leorio covered the man’s angry fist with his hand.

Kurapika’s eyes flashed dangerously.

"He could not woo me, so he is attempting to seduce my brother? **_Despicable_ **."

"Do you believe he is attempting to use him for monetary gain?"

"Of course, that gold-digging _snake_. Taking advantage of a man with such frail health."

Leorio frowned, scratching at his fuzzy chin.

"Your brother seemed quite taken with him."

Kurapika groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I shall have to speak with him."

"Have you not spoken to Pairo about Mr. Lucilfer's particular disposition?"

The blonde sighed and shook his head.

"I try not to bother him with my personal issues."

"But he is your _brother,_ Kurapika."

"My sick brother, whom I love very much and never wish to burden."

Kurapika scowled.

Leorio sighed.

"Well, knowledge may be a burden to some, but to others it is a safety," he tilted his head, "You know I am right."

Kurapika grumbled.

"Come, let's not think of this now. You promised to help me shave, did you not?"

Mirth returned to the Earl’s eyes.

"Oh certainly, we must make sure you are not mistaken for the game tomorrow."

He took a final bite of his dinner and stood.

Leorio followed him out of the office and to his bedroom.

The blonde motioned for him to sit at his vanity while he rummaged for the necessary tools.

Leorio took off his glasses and untied his cravat, laying them both on the vanity next to the basin of clean water.

He instinctively reached his hand into his waistcoat and made sure his _lover's eye_ was still firmly in place over his heart.

Kurapika came back with a cloth draped over his arm and set the things in his hand down before shaking out the cloth and laying it against the tutor's front, tying it behind his neck.

Leorio watched as he swiftly unbuttoned his waistcoat and flung it over the chair in the corner of the room. His own cravat was next to go, and then he rolled up his shirt sleeves. He could just barely make out the glinting chain of his locket, peeking out from his blouse. 

He came back to stand in front of Leorio and took the lid off of a jar. Inside was a small but thick-bristled brush sitting on top of a vat of foam. Kurapika scooped some of the foam up with the brush and took hold of Leorio's jaw. He brushed the thick foam onto his face and began to speak. 

"You know, I've only ever done this on myself. You may be a fool to trust me."

Leorio chuckled, spreading his feet further apart so the Earl could step between his knees to get closer. He tilted his chin up for better access.

"I do not believe I have anything to worry about, my dear," He reached up and stroked the blonde’s perfectly smooth cheek, "You seem to do quite well for yourself."

Kurapika’s face turned warm under his hand and he rolled his eyes.

Once he was done spreading the foam he sat the brush back in its pot and picked up a shiny flat blade.

"Now hold perfectly still, unless you wish to lose more than fur from your chin."

Leorio snorted.

Kurapika’s free hand settled against the side of his neck and he delicately, slowly, swiped the hair and foam from the tutor's upper lip. He wiped the blade off on the cloth draped over Leorio’s shoulder and continued. 

"Where had you been, when you said you'd arrived home to find that cad here?"

He paused in his efforts to let Leorio answer. 

"At tea with Lady Neon, again."

Kurapika’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing into a look of suspicion. He spoke as he continued shaving his chin.

"How interesting. She certainly has taken quite a shine to you, hasn't she?"

_Does he sound…. Jealous?_

"Are you trying to imply something?" He asked as the Earl wiped the blade. 

"Oh no, I do not suspect you of anything foul, _dearheart,”_ He took Leorio’s cleanly shaved chin between his fingers and leaned in with an amused gaze, “But I happen to know that she and I have very similar taste in gentlemen.”

He turned Leorio’s head to the right and oh-so-carefully took the fuzz from his cheek as the tutor’s ears turned red.

“Surely you don’t think she harbors some sort of misguided affection for me?”

“I know nothing,” Kurapika cleaned the blade before leaning in to shave around his sideburns with the utmost dedication, “However…”

When he did not elaborate, Leorio arched a brow.

“However…?”

“I advise you to act cautiously,” he pulled away the blade and turned his head sharply to level him with an intense gaze, “Do not let her fall in love with you.”

  
  


Leorio’s heart skipped a beat at his positively ferocious energy.

“Ah… rest assured, I have no intention of that. It would be unseemly, and I do not wish to harm her.”

“My concern is not what harm _you_ could do to her.”

He turned the man’s head and shaved his other cheek.

“Oh?”

“My concern is that I cannot be held responsible for what _I_ might do to her if she intends to snatch you away from me.”

A shiver ripped down Leorio’s body from his fingers to his toes and something heavy and dangerous settled in the pit of his stomach at the Earl’s words. He swallowed thickly.

“Ah… I see.”

  
  


A few moments later Kurapika set the blade down and used a clean cloth and water from the basin to wipe away the excess foam from his face. He untied the cape from around his neck and folded it, sitting it off to the side.

“There my dearest, you look presentable once more.”

Leorio put his spectacles back on and leaned forward to preen in the vanity mirror. He turned his head this way and that, before turning back to Kurapika with an arched brow.

“You left scruff on my jaw.”

He watched the man’s Adam’s apple bob in his throat as heat flooded his cheeks.

“It suits you.”

The brunette smirked and took him by his hands, pulling him closer once more.

“Is that so?”

Kurapika reached up and laid his hands on either side of his jaw, thumbing the stubble.

“Yes,” he whispered breathlessly, and Leorio was suddenly aware of how close they were, for he could feel the words against his own lips.

Kurapika was leaning down, his ruby eyes filled with something amorous and passionate that made Leorio feel woozy.

His hands found bold purchase on the Earl’s hips and he tilted his head, suddenly fascinated with the prominent dip of his Cupid’s bow and the flushed color of his lips.

Their noses bumped delicately and Leorio closed his eyes, nuzzling them together.

And suddenly Kurapika pulled away, clearing his throat.

Leorio was too keyed up to be disappointed, every hair on his body standing on end. Kurapika stepped back and brushed himself off delicately.

“My apologies, I do not know what came over me.”

“Think nothing of it,” Leorio stood, collecting his cravat, “I’m sure you’re tired, I’ll let you sleep. We have quite a day ahead of us, after all.”

“Indeed,” Kurapika huffed, “I wonder what scandals Lord Shalnark will impart upon us tomorrow.”

Leorio laughed, walking towards the door. Kurapika followed and leaned against the door frame as he left into the hall. He turned back to face him and took the Earl’s hand in his own.

“Good night, my darling,” he pressed an ardent kiss to the back of his hand, his knuckles, and his fingertips.

“Good night, my dear,” Kurapika, still flushed, reached up with his free hand to stroke his jaw once more.

Leorio finally brought himself to part and stepped away, turning to walk the short distance to his own room.

“Leorio?”

He turned to look over his shoulder at the Earl who was leaning out of his doorway.

“Yes?”

He watched the man start and stop speaking several times before he simply said, “ _Sweet Dreams.”_

Leorio grinned and nodded.

“To you as well, my dear.”

  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready? Aim-
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> FIRE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple quick notes pals!
> 
> Firstly, we are coming up real fast on the end of this holy shit. Thank you all so much for all the love this story has gotten!
> 
> Now when doing research on this chapter I found out that fox hunting in the regency period was actually a horribly cruel and gorey practice. I won't go into detail about it, but just know that I have completely deviated from how it was actually done for the purposes of this chapter.
> 
> Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to the incredible TheFledglingDM, my favorite fanfic author in the world WHO STARTED READING THIS AND LITERALLY COMMENTED WALLS OF TEXT ON EVERY CHAPTER HOLY SHIT.
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy. 😘

Leorio met the earl downstairs the next morning, his thick woolen coat in the crook of his arm and his face bare.

“Good morning, my dear, are you ready for today’s festivities?”

Kurapika looked up at him, arching a brow.

“Ready to see you best that smarmy vermin, Chrollo? Oh _yes_ ,” he smirked and reached up, thumbing the tutor’s cheekbone with a gloved hand, “No spectacles?”

"They only get in the way when I shoot," he shrugged, "I really only need them to _read._ "

"Is that so?" Kurapika’s hand skimmed down his jaw.

"Yes. Rest assured I am still fully able to count each of your freckles and name the shades of color in your eyes."

His face split into a self-satisfied grin as the blonde flushed and tried to pretend that he was very much annoyed.

"You, sir, are a _devil_."

"If I am a devil, what horror would you liken Mr. Lucilfer to?"

Kurapika snorted and turned his head to stifle a laugh behind his hand. 

"Alright, enough… I have something for you. A good luck charm. Not that you need such a thing, but if my affections can give you a leg up in this ridiculous competition, it would give me great satisfaction."

He pulled a length of deep navy ribbon- not unlike the one tying back his hair at the moment- from the pocket of his coat. 

Leorio watched in fascination as the earl tied the ribbon through one of the button holes on his jacket, finishing it off with a sturdy bow. 

"There," he said, his fingers lingering against the tutor's chest, "Now if you lose, you must know that I shall be incredibly cross with you."

"Indeed?" Leorio’s hazel eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Yes, I shall endeavor to never speak to you again, in fact."

"Oho! Truly? The stakes are much higher than I anticipated. Rest assured, my dearest, _I will not lose_."

The genuine smile that graced the Earl’s lips made Leorio’s heart ache wonderfully, and the feeling never quite went away.

  
  
  


The Marquess and his betrothed, who were wholly more relaxed in etiquette than any other gentrymen Leorio had met, received them by the stables. The duke, his daughter, and the blasted poet were already present, saddling up.

"Mr. Paladiknight! We are ever so glad you could come!" Uvogin clapped him harshly on the back with a wide grin.

"Thank you for the generous invitation, my Lord. I confess I am quite eager to run to the hounds*, it has been a few seasons since my last."

Shalnark sidled up to them, a wicked grin on his face.

"Is it true you are in competition with Mr. Lucilfer, today?"

"Ah, yes my Lord. He issued me a challenge, and I do not intend to lose."

"Ahaha! Wonderful, this day shall be most entertaining!" Uvogin crossed his arms over his broad chest and nodded decisively.

Leorio looked over to where Kurapika seemed to be getting an earful from his uncle. Shalnark’s voice cut into his thoughts and he turned back.

"Pardon me, what did you say?"

The couple shared a knowing look, both smirking.

"I merely said that you are free to choose whatever horse and gun strike your fancy."

"Ah, thank you my lord."

He nodded and took hold of the Marquess by the arm, leading him away. Leorio swore he could hear them laugh as they walked away. It made him self-conscious.

He wandered into the barn and found Neon petting the nose of speckled mare, dressed in men's clothes to ride in. She looked over as he approached and her face split into an excited grin. 

"Good day, Mr. Paladiknight!"

"Good day, my lady. Am I right to assume that you will be attempting more than simply petting the dogs, today?”

She laughed behind her hand and nodded.

“Today I would like very much to shoot. Perhaps you would be willing to give me some advice on the matter?”

“Certainly.”

Her grin widened and she nodded, moving to the side and reaching up to grab the saddle of the horse, attempting to hoist herself up on it.

Leorio took pity on her and knelt, locking his hands together to make a makeshift step.

“Here, my lady, I’ll give you a boost.”

Neon turned back to him, flushing.

“Ah, thank you.”

One of her hands rested on his shoulder as she put her boot in his hand and he easily lifted her enough for her to throw her other leg over the horse. He stood and brushed himself off as she settled and took the reins.

There was a clearing of a throat and they both whipped their heads around to find Kurapika striding towards them. The look on his face said he was anything but pleased.

_What’s gotten into him?_

Leorio shrugged it off as the scowl slowly faded.

“Good morrow to you, Neon.”

“Kurapika, did my father say anything odd to you when you arrived?”

“Nothing more odd than usual, why?”

Her eyebrows furrowed.

“It is probably nothing, he’s just been acting a bit unusual today.”

Leorio stroked his chin in thought.

_I have a deep sense of foreboding…_

“At any rate, we should hurry along. They are about to release the dogs.”

“Very well, I shall see you out there!” Neon dug her heels into the horse’s sides and trotted out of the stable.

Leorio mosied over to one of the stalls as a groom brought out a horse as black as night, save for a white patch on it’s flank. He took the reins from the groom with a thank you, feeling eyes on him the whole time.

He led the horse to the center of the stable, where Kurapika remained, unmoving.

“What is it, my d- _Lord._ Is something amiss?”

“No,” the blonde replied, a bit too sharply, “No everything is fine, Mr. Paladiknight.”

Leorio was unconvinced but let it go for now. He gestured to the horse.

“Here, my Lord.”

Kurapika sighed and took hold of the saddle, putting a foot in the stirrup and hoisting himself up. Though he was clearly perfectly capable of helping himself, Leorio couldn’t help but reach out and steady him with a hand on his lower back. He felt the Earl shiver under his touch.

Once Kurapika had settled on top of the horse, Leorio found one for himself, easily throwing his long leg over the saddle and settling.

Kurapika brought his horse as close as he could and checked the immediate area for anyone who might see before leaning over giving Leorio’s hand a brief squeeze. 

"Good luck."

"I already feel as though I've won," he grinned, watching color fill the Earl's cheeks. 

The blonde huffed and shook his head, digging his heels in and urging the horse into a trot. Leorio followed, a look of determination on his face.

  
  


"Ah, Mr. Paladiknight, so glad you decided to come after all."

Leorio looked up from inspecting his shotgun, leveling Chrollo with a look of disdain.

"Why should I pass up the opportunity to shave a couple of inches off your enormous ego, sir?"

They both sneered at each other until the booming voice of the Marquess gathered their attention. 

"Alright gentlemen!!! And… ah.. _lady.._ " he chuckled, holding a hand up, "On my land anything is fair game! We are here for foxes, of course, but if you find anything else that strikes your fancy, by all means have it! Release the hounds!"

A couple of servants unlatched the metal gate that held the dogs in their pen and they all rushed out, barking and clamoring over themselves to rush into the woods.

Leorio felt a rush come over him and he leaned into the horse, giving a kick to urge him into a gallop. The rest of the group soon fell in around him, flanked by the servants who would be collecting their kills.

He paid keen attention as he watched the dogs spread out along the forest and he went to the left, eyes scanning for the tell-tale brown and orange fur of his target.

His instincts told him to slow and he did, bringing the horse to a standstill as the dogs ran about, trying to flush out the hiding animals.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he swiftly turned, aimed his gun and fired.

There was a pitiful yelp from the poor creature and it toppled over onto the forest floor. A servant quickly came up behind him and dismounted his horse.

"Excellent shot sir!" He said and Leorio preened until he heard another shot nearby. 

His competitive nature kicked in and he quickly had his horse off and moving again. 

  
  


Fox hunting was not Leorio’s area of specialty. It was very much a sport for aristocrats, and Leorio was much more used to hunting for _food._ He was used to larger game.

This didn't seem to be hindering him at all, however. He got four more kills in rapid sucession and the adrenaline sat under his skin and itched at him in a thrilling way.

  
  


Nearly an hour later and the party regrouped for a rest and to tally up the kills.

"Mr. Paladiknight, it would seem you have the lead of the entire group!" The Marquess looked extremely pleased by this, despite being in third place behind Chrollo.

Leorio stepped down from his saddle and straightened his back with pride.

"So it would seem, my lord."

He caught Chrollo’s eye and the tension between them crackled in the air.

"Thirty-two kills, eh? What fantastic luck you have Mr. Paladiknight," said the Duke, with a look of distaste.

"Luck?" Leorio’s hand settled over his coat, where Kurapika’s hair ribbon was tied beneath. He looked over at the Earl with a small grin, "Perhaps, you are right, your Grace."

"Nevertheless, Mr. Lucilfer will quickly catch up."

The Duke didn't give him time to reply, trotting off with the pesky poet in tow.

_Pretentious bastard._

Leorio huffed, turning to stroke the brown neck of his horse.

"Mr. Paladiknight?"

He turned to view Neon, who looked very much discouraged, hair mussed around her face.

"Yes my lady?"

She sighed, holding her shot gun delicately in her hands.

"I did not succeed in hitting _anything._ Could you tell me what I am doing wrong?"

He gave an encouraging grin and nodded, patting her shoulder.

"Of course, come my lady."

He led her over to a large tree and stepped up to it. He pulled a knife from his pocket and used the blade to carve an X in the trunk.

"Now, shooting a moving target is obviously much more difficult than a stationary one, however you must learn how to hit _something_ first."

He walked back over and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Okay, aim."

Neon held the gun up, her hands unsteady in their awkward positioning.

"Higher, and move your hands."

She seemed perplexed.

"Ah… hm.."

He stepped closer, "Pardon me, my lady."

He nudged her elbow up and stepped behind her, delicately positioning her hands in the right places.

"Now, line up the end of the gun with your target and move the gun just slightly higher."

He heard her gulp as she nodded and followed his instructions.

"Good. Now ready yourself and pull the trigger."

He stepped back and she took a deep breath before firing, hitting the target dead-center. She let out a squeal of delight and turned around to face him, her smile blinding.

"I did it!"

"Well done, my lady, you truly are a quick learner."

She leaned the gun against her shoulder, face flushed, "I am privileged to have such an excellent teacher. Thank you!"

She scurried off towards her father, presumably to try and garner his praise. 

Leorio watched her go and then turned to meet the stern ruby gaze of a positively _seething_ Earl. A chill ran down Leorio’s spine.

He walked back over, wanting to see what had gotten the Earl so riled up, but Uvogin was already announcing the next leg of the hunt and Kurapika swiftly remounted his horse and galloped off in a hurry. 

_He is acting extremely peculiar today._

Leorio sighed and hopped back on his horse.

"Enjoy your lead, Mr. Paladiknight, for I shall soon overcome it," came Chrollo’s teasing voice as he trotted by. 

Leorio scowled at the back of his head as he trailed after him.

  
  


The tutor was quickly able to put thoughts of Kurapika and Chrollo and all of his other anxieties aside in favor of the thrill of the hunt.

It wasn't until several kills in that he realized that he was being trailed by someone other than a servant.

He stopped his horse and let Neon catch up.

"My lady? Is something amiss?"

"Oh not at all, am I bothering you?"

_A bit._

"Not at all," he said instead, "But be careful, alright?"

She nodded and he kicked off again, riding along the winding river that cut through the Marquess's forest.

He caught sight of something large darting ahead and his pulse quickened. He urged his horse faster and held on tightly with only his legs as he aimed his gun.

He predicted its path and pulled the trigger, making a clean kill.

He let out a triumphant yell and slowed his steed to a stop before jumping off and inspecting his quarry. Neon was not far behind. He knelt by the side of the creature as she stepped up behind him.

"Thats the largest buck I've ever seen! His antlers are enormous! Surely this alone means you have won the day!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and stood back up as the servants stepped up to take care of the kill.

"You very well may be right, my lady. We shall see."

It was then that a cold wind blew through the trees and dislodged Neon's riding hat from her head, pins and all. She grabbed for it but the gust knocked it into the river.

Without thinking she strode forward and reached out to grab it before it washed away, slipping in the mud and falling face first into the shallows.

"My lady!" Leorio quickly snatched her from the water and she came up spluttering and coughing and shivering something awful.

She clutched onto Leorio’s frame, face red from coughing but lips pale from the cold.

"That was incredibly poor judgement, my lady," he patted her back to make sure she had no water in her lungs as the servants looked on in concern.

"S-s-so c-cold," she was trembling, her wet hair sticking to her face.

Without hesitation Leorio removed his thick woolen coat and slipped it around her shoulders, "Come, we need to get you warm and dry before you catch ill."

He steered her to his own horse and climbed on before reaching a hand down for her to grab. He lifted her up and on to the horse behind him.

"Hold on tight, my lady," he urged, waiting for her arms to come up around him before digging his heels in harshly to get the horse to run.

  
  


When they broke free of the forest, Lord Shalnark, the Duke, and Kurapika were all waiting there, the Earl still mounted to his horse. All three looked up in surprise at his rather harried entrance and he brought the horse to an abrupt stop in front of them.

"What's happened?" Asked the Duke, immediately coming to Neon's side.

"I f-fell into th-the river."

Her teeth chattered as she spoke and the Duke's face contorted in apprehension. He and one of the servants eased her down from the horse.

"Foolish, clumsy girl."

"Have her taken inside to the fire," said Shalnark, "Ask the staff for dry clothing."

The Duke nodded and they departed without so much as a thank you to Neon's rescuer.

"Well, Mr. Paladiknight, you certainly are the handsome hero of the day, are you not?"

Lord Shalnark laughed. The tutor scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

He was about to reply when there was a sharp snap of reigns and a blur of blue and black and gold ran past him.

He turned to watch Kurapika disappear into the forest as the Marquess came out of it. 

_What is all that about?!_

"Pardon me my lord, there is something I must attend to." 

He turned his horse and sped off after Kurapika.

  
  


It took nearly twenty minutes to find the Earl, and when he came upon him he was sat under a tree, arms crossed, his mare grazing nearby.

Leorio dismounted and the man didn't so much as look up as he approached. 

"What has gotten into you, today?! You've been acting strangely since we arrived."

Kurapika huffed, head snapping up to meet his gaze.

"Are you truly so thick in the head that you cannot see what is happening right in front of your very eyes?!"

Leorio’s nostrils flared and his ears heated at the insult.

" _I beg your pardon?!"_

Kurapika shot to his feet and Leorio leaned over him.

"Surely you are not so daft as to not even be able to see your own misdoings."

Kurapika’s eyes flashed dangerously, his hands balled into tight fists at his side. 

"I gave you _one simple command_ and you could not even accommodate _that,"_ he spat, bitterly. 

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Leorio was growing frustrated, his shoulders tense and his jaw tight. 

It was like something snapped in the Earl, his scarlet eyes wide and wild and terrifying. As scary and intimidating as it was, there was an underlying hurt and fear that did not go unnoticed by the tutor.

" **_I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!_ **YOU FOOL! YOU IDIOT!" He slammed his fists against Leorio’s chest, and though it it did not truly hurt, it shocked him into action.

He stood up to his full height and crowded him back against the tree.

" **_Have you lost all of your senses?!_ ** What in the bloody hell are you on about?! I have done nothing in the way of encouraging her affections, which I _still_ do not believe to be real!"

Kurapika practically snarled, his hands fisting in the fabric of Leorio's jacket.

"Have I lost **_my_ ** senses?! You are the one going about playing her _prince_ all day! Helping her onto her horse, teaching her so intimately to shoot, giving her your _coat_ and letting her _hold onto you like a lover-"_

Leorio’s patience had finally run out.

He slammed his hands against the wide tree trunk on either side of the Earl’s head and leaned in, his voice low and simmering with agitation.

" _She is scarcely older than my_ **_daughter,_ ** _Kurapika. When I see a girl so young and naive in distress, I think of my Birdie and can do naught but help. Would you rather I had let her freeze to death?!"_

Kurapika grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and tugged him down until they were nose to nose.

"Are you so far removed from yourself that you do not see the way she _gazes at you with such longing?!_ "

"Why would I desire to see such? The only gaze I care to keep is **_yours._ **"

Something flashed in the Earl’s eyes and Leorio continued to speak.

"I have no interest in anyone who is not the man before me. I harbor affection for none other and feel as though I could never again look upon another person with such reverence and devotion as I do for **_you._ **"

There was a growl to his words, as if he were challenging the Earl to call him a liar. 

The blonde narrowed his eyes, even as his complexion turned rosy, aggression still present in the lines of his face.

"Hear this, **_Leorio Paladiknight_ **, I shall not share your attentions with any other," his grip tightened around Leorio’s collar, "I shall go mad with envy should your eye ever stray from me."

Something about the possessive nature of the Earl's words struck a match against the adrenaline that still hid within his veins from the hunt and it burned like an inferno in the pit of his stomach, making the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end.

"I would sooner lose an eye than have it stray from you. Only a fool would take any other when they already have the most sublime of all humanly beauty within their grasp."

Kurapika gasped and Leorio could feel it against his lips.

"You are mine, _say it_."

The blonde’s voice strained with the fortitude of his passion and his pupils were blown so wide that there was barely a thin ring of red left of his iris.

"I am _yours,"_ Leorio watched a shiver roll through Kurapika’s body, felt it against his own.

"Mine… _only mine."_

Leorio could taste his breath on his tongue, could feel every inch of where they were pressed together and desire clawed at him so fiercely that he _ached._

He was warm and flushed from head to toe, they both were, and his self restraint was waning quickly.

"And you are _mine,"_ he whispered heatedly, his lips brushing delicately against the Earl’s. It was a tease, a test, a taste of things to come and the soft noise it elicited from Kurapika’s throat made Leorio’s knees weak.

The Earl’s eyes fluttered shut and Leorio followed suit, tilting his head and leaning in to _finally-_

  
  


"Oh. Oh my _goodness!"_

Leorio felt like he'd been dunked in the freezing cold river. He stiffened and Kurapika pushed him off as they both turned to look at a rather amused looking Shalnark, covering his mouth.

"I.. I beg your _pardon_ gentlemen, but it had been some time since you disappeared and we all heard yelling…"

Leorio floundered for an explanation, but Kurapika was the one to speak up.

"Lord Shalnark, I would advise you to hold your tongue on the matter you stumbled into." 

Leorio watched as the Earl approached the other man with a threatening gaze.

Shalnark held up his hands, an easygoing grin on his face.

"Rest assured, your secret is safe with me. However…"

He pointed off into the forest behind them.

"You might have more issues with our dear Mr. Lucilfer."

They both whipped their heads around to see Chrollo’s satisfied smirk as he turned his horse and made it break into a gallop.

Leorio felt the blood drain from his face.

_We are ruined._

"I will… let you two sort yourselves out. Join us inside for tea when you are ready."

Shalnark quickly mounted his own horse and rode away.

Kurapika and Leorio could barely look at one another.

After a few minutes Leorio collected himself and took Kurapika’s hand. He brought it to his chest and urged Kurapika to look at him.

"It will be alright, my dear."

Kurapika let out a deep breath and nodded. He took his hand back and tightened the bow of his ribbon on Leorio's jacket and stepped back.

"Well. No point in dragging this out. Let us return."

  
  


When they arrived to the stables, Leorio saw Chrollo whispering into the Duke's ear. The Duke frowned, staring right at him as he dismounted his horse.

Inside, they all sat down for lunch, Neon joining them after a few moments, in a fresh set of clothes.

The tension at the table was palpable, but she was woefully unaware of it.

"Mr. Paladiknight I must once again thank you for the loan of your coat, I surely would have caught my death had you not been there."

"You are welcome, my lady, I am glad to have kept you from falling ill."

He felt Kurapika’s hand grab his underneath the table and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"So, if I may ask, who won the competition?" She turned towards the head of the table, where the Marquess was watching with a smirk.

"Why, it was dear Mr. Paladiknight with a quarry of sixty-two foxes and one rather remarkably sized deer! Mr. Paladiknight, would it be a bother to ask if I may keep the head of your last bounty?"

Leorio, who was far too anxious to celebrate his victory, nodded.

"It is all yours, my lord."

"Wonderful!"

Leorio ducked his head back down, pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

"Congratulations, Mr. Paladiknight, on your solid win. It would seem this day has gone _entirely in your favor_ ," he looked up into Chrollo’s dangerous silver eyes and his stomach churned unpleasantly, "what an interesting ribbon you have there. I swear I've seen it somewhere before…"

His eyes flickered to Kurapika, whose braid and bow laid against his shoulder for all to see.

Neon seemed to look between the two in confusion.

Before anything else could be added, the Duke cleared his throat.

"Lord Uvogin, if I may, I would like to make an announcement."

"Certainly, go right ahead, your Grace."

"As you know, my Neon's birthday is at the end of next week. I have decided that two days post, we shall move forward with the wedding between Neon and my nephew."

Leorio’s heart dropped into his stomach and he watched as Kurapika and Neon exchanged looks of horror.

As if watching a train wreck his eyes trailed around the room and he saw both amusement and shock in the hosts' faces, and a look of immense satisfaction on the poet's.

"B-but _Father-"_

"Hush, girl, this union has been put off for far too long and you are not gaining anymore child-bearing years. I have already obtained the proper paperwork and spoken to the chaplain."

Neon looked like she was going to be ill. 

Leorio _felt_ like he was going to be ill.

  
  


The rest of the meal was eaten in tense silence as everyone pretended not to notice the tears that slid down Neon's cheeks and into her plate.

  
  


Uncaring of the nature of etiquette and quite finished with the day, Leorio did not bother bidding farewell to anyone when they were shown to the door.

He climbed into the carriage and tried to collect his thoughts before Kurapika joined him.

It wasn't long before the blonde climbed in across from him, looking pale and lost.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the driver took them onto the road proper, until Leorio couldn't take it anymore.

"What now?"

Kurapika looked up and Leorio could see every ounce of exhaustion he harbored on his face. 

"I do not know."

"We could leave."

"What?" Kurapika looked at him as if he'd lost his head.

"We were planning to leave after your cousin's birthday anyway. We still can. You do not have to do this."

Kurapika looked down at his hands. They were shaking.

Leorio took off his gloves and laid them aside before taking Kurapika’s hands and removing his as well. When they were bare, save for his rings, Leorio held them tight in his own.

Kurapika took a deep breath.

"We could leave…."

Leorio gave a hopeful, broken sort of grin.

"But…"

The tutor's face fell. 

"But the name of my family would be ruined…"

Something rancid settled in Leorio’s stomach. He let out a deep sigh.

"Kurapika…"

"Let me… Let me think, there must be something else that can be done."

He stood and moved across to sit right next to Leorio, burying his face against his shoulder.

"Just give me a little time. I _beg you_."

Leorio swallowed around the lump in his throat and brought his arms around the Earl, holding him tight.

"Very well, my love, but I suggest you think quickly."

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into his golden hair and tried not to let the overwhelming feelings of dread consume him.

  
  


"We only have a week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regency Slang:
> 
> Run to the Hounds: go on a hunt


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when not present, Mr. Lucilfer causes chaos.

A dark cloud fell over the household in the next couple of days.

Even Gon and Killua, normally rambunctious, had taken to sitting quietly in the parlor and staying out of the way.

Kurapika, when he was home, was often holed up in his office alone, unwilling to speak to anyone.

Leorio took some offense to this, his instincts telling him to  _ soothe  _ and  _ fix,  _ but he knew there was nothing he could actually do but wait. And so he did.

The only person in the house who seemed in remotely high spirits was Pairo, for unknown reasons.

Leorio had noticed him humming to himself quite often and whenever he would walk in on him practicing the pianoforte, he was always playing love songs.

Leorio was afraid he might know the reason for this, but he tried to let it alone for now.

Unfortunately, Kurapika would  _ not  _ leave it alone, and things finally came to a head one evening while they all sat down to dinner.

“Master Pairo, a letter for you.”

The man looked up from his food, a look of elation on his face as he took the envelope from the housekeeper.

Leorio watched as Kurapika’s chewing slowed and his eyes narrowed.

The earl seemed to watch with avid interest as Pairo ripped into the letter and read it, his eyes going gooey and his pale complexion flushing.

“Pairo?”

“Mm?” He didn’t bother looking up, resting his chin on his fist as he propped his elbow up on the table.

“ _ Pairo.” _

“What?!” He looked up, seeming frustrated.

Gon and Killua shared a look with each other and quickly scarfed down the rest of their meals before excusing themselves.

Leorio contemplated going with them.

“That wouldn’t happen to be a letter from Mr. Lucilfer, would it?” His tone was accusing, his ruby eyes stern.

“And what if it is?” Pairo sat up, sitting it down, “Am I not allowed to receive letters?”

“Of course you are but I would suggest you rethink whom you keep in your pocket, brother.”

“What is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?!”

“I simply mean that you would be better off speaking to anyone other than  _ Chrollo Lucilfer.” _

There was a look of shock on the man’s face before it turned irate.

“He said you would act like this if you discovered our courtship, but I told him he was wrong!”

“ _ Courtship?!” _

Leorio sat back, flabbergasted, as Kurapika jumped to his feet, knocking over his glass of wine.

“No one asked for my permission to court you and if that scoundrel  _ had  _ I would have gleefully declined!

“H-How  _ dare you,  _ you are not my father!”

“No but I am the head of this family and what I say is  _ final!” _

Pairo got to his feet, fists balled at his sides.

“You cannot control me! I have wants and dreams, Kurapika, have you never thought that I am more than a sickly boy for you to cloister?!”

“What are you-  _ That is not-“ _

“All my life I have been in your overwhelming shadow! There was no love left for me! Father loathed my very existence, my mother was embarrassed of me,  _ your mother tried but she could not see past the betrayal that caused my birth!  _ Am I still not allowed affection, brother? Am I to be alone forever?!”

_ Oh.. he has been holding that back for quite some time… _

Leorio’s eyes snapped to Kurapika’s face, which was now contorted in both horror and shame.

“B-But Pairo  _ I  _ love you, I always have-“

“But that isn’t  _ enough _ Kurapika. I’ve sat here and watched you and Mr. Paladiknight fall in love with each other, moon after each other… Do yo not think I deserve to have the same semblance of happiness that he brings to you?”

“I-“

Pairo slammed his fist against the table. Leorio was vaguely aware of Kurapika’s wine dripping onto his lap.

“Mr.Lucilfer writes me  _ poetry.  _ He tells me I am beautiful as I am and that despite my health he would be happy to never leave my side. Is that so wrong?!”

“Pairo he doesn’t  _ mean  _ any of it, he is only after you for your money!”

“You mean  _ your  _ money? Why is it always about  _ you?!” _

He slammed the table with his fist once more and all of a sudden his complexion got paler and he became unsteady on his feet. He wobbled and Kurapika shot forward to catch him but Pairo slapped his hands away and stepped back, shaking.

“Do not  _ touch me.” _

Kurapika flinched away as if he had been burned.

Pairo snatched up his letter and held onto the wall as he made his way out of the room and presumably upstairs.

Leorio sat, astonished, as Kurapika sat back down, looking ghastly, and a few servants came to clean up the table.

A few minutes after the servants had cleared out, Leorio realized that Kurapika hadn’t so much as moved at all since he sat and he looked up to see furious tears rolling down his face.

Leorio put his hand over Kurapika’s, which was gripping the table cloth. He leaned in, taking the handkerchief from his pocket with his free hand and dabbing at the Earl’s wet cheeks.

He slipped the handkerchief back into his jacket and reached up to cup the earl’s clenched jaw, thumb rubbing circles in efforts to ease his tension.

Kurapika finally looked up into his eyes and what Leorio saw made him feel horribly, desperately sad.

“Leorio… Am I a horrible brother?”

Leorio sighed and shook his head.

“No, my darling, you would be a horrible brother if you sat by and said nothing as that rat took advantage of him. You cannot help how Pairo reacted, because he does not know-“

“But it is  _ my fault  _ that he does not know Chrollo’s true nature. I should have told him… I should have-“

“Hush,” Leorio’s hand stroked the Earl’s hair, “You told me yourself that you did not want to burden him. You are a  _ good brother, _ Kurapika, if only a bit misguided. It is in your nature to deal with things by yourself and that is not easily unlearned.”

Kurapika nodded, though he still looked at war with himself.

Leorio stood, dragging the Earl up with him, “Come, I’ll play for you. That always lifts the spirits of my children when they are blue.”

“Oh dear, your  _ pantaloons-“ _

He tutted and shook his head, locking their arms together.

“Think nothing of it, I have another pair.”

He ushered the Earl into the parlor and sat him down next to him on the bench at the pianoforte.

He pushed up his spectacles and shook out his hands before beginning to play a tune.

After a moment he felt Kurapika lay his head against his arm and he turned his head to see him staring intently at the piano keys.

By the time the song had ended, the tension had faded from the Earl’s posture and when he sat back up, Leorio could see that some of the sadness had faded from his eyes.

“That was lovely, thank you Leorio…” he looked down and poked at one of the keys, “You know, I haven’t played in quite some time. Do you mind?”

Leorio arched a brow in surprise, “Not at all, it is  _ your pianoforte.” _

He scooted a bit, giving Kurapika better access to the keys.

Leorio didn’t know what he was expecting, but the beautiful melody that sprung from the man’s fingertips was certainly not it.

_ Didn’t Lady Neon say that he could not play at all? How peculiar…. _

Leorio watched in shock at Kurapika’s perfect posture, impressed beyond measure at his ability.

Besides the whole  _ Neon  _ thing, there was another question in the back of his mind that demanded to be answered.

“If you are so good at this, then why hire  _ me  _ to tutor your brother?”

Kurapika missed a key and the song came to an abrupt halt, Kurapika’s wide eyes still focused on the keys.

“I.. ah… what do you mean?”

Leorio crossed his arms, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Clearly, you have had extensive lessons and you are naturally gifted at music. Why then did you employ my services when you were perfectly capable of teaching Pairo yourself?”

He watched heat crawl up the Earl’s neck as he still avoided his gaze.

“Well… yes I may have the talent for it but a  _ teacher  _ I am not.”

“Poppycock. I’ve seen you with my children in the garden, you taught them wonderfully. You certainly have the capacity to tutor.”

There was a moment of dead silence before Kurapika looked up, lips pursed, face aflame, but eyes fierce.

“Alright, fine. If you really must know... it was a scheme.”

Leorio’s brows furrowed.

“What?”

“Not the whole thing, mind you. Pairo  _ did  _ want the lessons, and it was by complete coincidence that I came upon the knowledge that you were the best tutor in Lukso.”

“I am not following.”

Kurapika sat back and crossed his own arms, trying to appear very aloof.

“When upon discovering your prowess, Pairo insisted that I hire you right away because he was sick of hearing me speak about you.”

“You mean he was sick of hearing you  _ complain  _ about me?”

Kurapika huffed and shook his head.

“Rest assured, I did much complaining but I also did much  _ mooning  _ as well.”

Leorio’s heart flipped in his chest and his neck and ears turned bright red.

“ _ Truly?” _

Kurapika bit his lip and tapped his foot against the floor.

“I had never met a man so infuriating in all my life. My thoughts were consumed with ire toward you and your audaciousness but there was simply something about the way you did not back down from me…”

Leorio gulped.

“Well… Pairo was sick of hearing it… So he put his foot down and made me hire you with the hope that it would at least make me  _ shut up.” _

Kurapika gave a small, almost imperceptible smirk.

“But I have not closed my mouth since.”

Leorio gaped at him for a moment before making an ugly snorting noise and bursting into laughter. Kurapika gave an indignant huff.

“How dare you  _ laugh at me _ .”

Leorio pulled his spectacles from his nose and wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

‘For-“ he snorted again, “ _ Forgive me  _ my love but I cannot help but be amused at our level of similarity. My companions endured quite the same pining from  _ me.” _

Kurapika blinked dumbly before covering a fit of his own giggles with his hands, which illicited another bark of laughter from the tutor and that led to both of them clinging to each other as they guffawed.

When they had settled back down, Leorio tucked a strand of sunsilk hair behind Kurapika’s ear and brought his hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“My dear it would seem we are both fools.”

“Yes, it would seem so. Though I cannot find it within myself to be embarrassed any longer,” His soft smile slowly faded and his brows furrowed, “Pairo is the only reason we are able to sit here in amiable company… My dear brother… do you think he will ever speak to me again?”

Leorio sighed, deeply.

“Yes, I do believe so with all my heart. However, I suggest giving him time before you try to approach him.”

The blonde nodded, looking down at the piano keys.

“What shall we do about Chrollo?”

Leorio scowled.

“We keep a watchful eye. If we meddle it will only make things worse, I’m afraid.”

Kurapika’s nose scrunched.

“I despise him.”

“As do I.”

Kurapika looked up at him, “The last few days have been so exhausting.”

“Indeed. Perhaps you should away to bed, my dear.”

“Very well…” he reached up to thumb the stubble along Leorio’s jaw, “But may I ask that you play me one more song before I retire?”

The tutor gave a lopsided grin, turning to press his lips against his thumb.

“You could ask me for my very life and I would give it willingly, another song is no bother at all.”

Kurapika’s face broke into a genuine smile and for a little while, Leorio felt like everything was fine again.

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-awaited confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this was so satisfying to write.
> 
> Enjoy.

Two days later and Pairo still adamantly refused to speak to Kurapika. In fact, he refused to speak to much of anyone, sending away even the staff when they tried to bring him meals. The only words to leave his room were on paper and addressed to  _ C Lucilfer. _

Kurapika was still up in arms about this, and Leorio had to constantly remind him to be patient and let him come around on his own. Hotheaded as the earl was, this irritated him even further.

So when an uninvited guest showed up on Wednesday afternoon, Kurapika was certainly not in the mood for it.

Leorio had been reading in one of the chairs across from Kurapika’s as the earl balanced his ledger. A knock came at the door and Kurapika nor Leorio bothered to look up.

“Come in.”

The housekeeper stepped in, looking more nervous than Leorio had ever seen her.

“S-Sir, Lady Kikyo is here and wishes to speak to you immediately.”

Kurapika looked up with a start, irritation already settling into his features.

“Oh bloody hell.. Fine, send her in.”

“Ah, well master… the lady has demanded you meet  _ her  _ in the parlor.”

Leorio looked up with a furrowed brow as Kurapika rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Oh blast it all…”

He heaved himself to his feet and out the door and Leorio followed close behind.

As they descended the stairs, Leorio could hear the shrill voice of a woman ordering the staff about. They went running at her beck and call like trained dogs, and it made something foul settle in Leorio’s gut.

They entered the parlor to find the Baroness quite comfortable by the fire, a cup of tea in her hand and a tray of biscuits at her side, a parasol across her lap. Leorio could barely see her eyes thanks to her great, drooping,  _ hideous  _ hat, but the scowl on her face was very much visible.

“Auntie Kikyo, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Kurapika did not so much as  _ attempt  _ to disguise the disdain in his voice.

“Nephew, as always you are a horrible host. Was I meant to sit here for hours while you twiddled your thumbs? Honestly, your negligent  _ mother  _ was scarcely so inept.”

The tutor saw the Earl’’s shoulders seize up and his hands ball into fists.

“Why. Are you. Here.”

“Why, I am here to collect my son, of course. I must thank you for taking such good care of Killua these last several months, and nursing him back to health, but it is time for him to come home.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I  _ beg your pardon?”  _ The lady stood, setting her tea aside and taking her parasol in hand, “And on whose authority do you believe he may stay?”

“His own, naturally. Killua does not wish to leave and so he will not. End of story,  _ good day madam.” _

Kikyo let out a scandalized gasp.

“You insolent  _ brat  _ how dare you speak to me that way!”

“How dare-“

“You have much nerve speaking of insolence when you would attempt overrule the master of the house in his own domain,  _ my lady.” _

Kurapika looked at Leorio as if just remembering that he was present. Kikyo pressed her lips into a fine line and walked closer to him, tapping her parasol against her hand.

“Ah, you must be Mr. Paladiknight, the  _ piano tutor.” _

“You’ve heard of me, I take it?” Leorio crossed his arms, peering down his nose at her.

“Oh sir,  _ everyone in London  _ knows about the common street rat that bewitched Earl Kurta in an attempt to lure him away from his betrothal. My Illumi gave you nothing but the most dreadful regards.”

The back of Leorio’s neck heated with anger.

“Why you-“

“Ah,” Kikyo poked the center of his chest with the point of her parasol, “Watch how you speak to me  _ boy,  _ have you not been taught respect?”

“Respect is  _ earned  _ my lady, and you have done nothing at all to warrant mine.”

Kikyo  _ seethed. _

“How  _ dare you, you insolent little toad!” _

She pulled her parasol back and swung for his head, and Leorio put a hand up in front of his face and closed his eyes.

Nothing made contact.

He waited a beat before lowering his hands and opening his eyes, and what he saw made an interesting scene.

Kurapika was to his side, arm outstretched as if to protect him. Gon was to his other side, a look of absolute indignation on his face.

But in front of him was Killua, holding the end of his mother’s parasol in both of his hands. At the other end, Kikyo looked on in shock and bewilderment.

_ When did they even enter the room?! _

Leorio could not see the boy’s face but the tone of Killua’s voice said that he was not to be trifled with.

“Mother I suggest you collect yourself and  _ leave.” _

He yanked the parasol from her hands and passed it to Gon who lined it up against his shoulder like a rifle.

“ _ Killua Zoldyck, how could you speak to your mother in such a way?!” _

“Very easily.”

She scoffed, hands fisting in the fabric of her dress.

“Listen here, I do not know  _ what  _ has gotten into you, but your disrespect will not be tolerated!”

“You do not  _ have  _ to tolerate it, by all means  _ go.” _

“It’s that  _ boy  _ isn’t it? Playing around with commoners gives you common  _ manners.” _

Leorio’s nostrils flared and he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Kurapika’s hand landed on his shoulder. He looked over and the blonde merely shook his head.

He blinked in confusion before understanding what he meant.

_ This is the young lord’s battle to fight. _

“If my manners be that of a commoner, what does that say of  _ you, mother?” _

“Killua I advise you to hold your tongue or so help me I will disown you and strip you of your title.”

“Is that a  _ promise?” _

Gon snorted.

Kikyo’ s mouth dropped open.

“You would willingly sacrifice all that your father and I would give to you for the sake of a worthless nothing?!”

Killua, who in the last several moments had shown more maturity and poise than Leorio had ever seen from half the aristocrat  _ adults  _ he’d ever met, stepped right up to his mother, snatched the large brooch that beheld his family’s crest from his cravat, and forced it into her gloved hand.

“I just have.”

The woman went silent, the color draining from her face.

Leorio held his breath, expecting another outburst, but it never came.

Kikyo slipped the brooch into the tiny bag attached to her wrist and turned to collect her coat. She slid it on to her shoulders and turned, saying nothing as she brushed past them and out of the parlor.

Gon took off after her and Leorio followed closely after.

“ _ Froggy-“ _

“Here, ma’am.”

Leorio watched as Gon held out the parasol for the baroness to take.

She seemed to size him up before sneering and snatching it from him. She turned and left out the door with a wicked slam.

A hush fell on the house and it seemed as though no one moved for several hours, but it was really mere moments.

Gon turned back, his face seemingly unbothered, but the look in his eyes betrayed the anger he felt. Leorio put a hand on his shoulder and steered him back into the parlor, where the earl sat with the boy who was now simply  _ Killua. _

Leorio noted that he seemed remarkably light, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and truthfully it probably had.

Gon sat at Killua’s other side and took up his hand.

“Are you alright, Killua?”

The boy seemed to contemplate the question for a few moments before nodding decisively.

“Yes, I believe I am.”

Leorio sat across from them on an ottoman.

“I must thank you for your quick hand, dear boy, for surely she would have given me a mighty thwack.”

Killua chuckled and shook his head and Leorio watched as his face slowly fell.

“They will probably not allow me to see Alluka and Kalluto again…”

Kurapika rubbed comforting circles in his back, “Alluka is getting older and she is a scamp, just as you are. She will find a way to meet you, I’m certain of that. Kalluto will not be far behind. I am sure when they come of age, they may make the same choice you just have.”

Killua nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Yes, I believe you to be right, cousin.”

Wanting to break the melancholy air, Leorio spoke up, a grin on his face.

“Now enough of all this, who believes they can best this old man at a game of spades?”

“I bet Killua can!” Gon said enthusiastically, jumping to his feet.

“I  _ certainly  _ can! I’ll beat you all!” Killua followed suit, all evidence of the past several minutes leaving his face, and they both ran off to fetch the playing cards.

He caught Kurapika staring at him with a small smile and he inclined his head.

“What is it, my dear?”

The earl stood and came up to him, leaning down to catch his face in his hands.

“Nothing… I am merely relieved.”

“Relieved?”

“Yes… That could have ended much worse… But now Killua is free to do as he wishes. That gives me immense happiness.”

Leorio settled his own hands over the Earl’s and sighed.

“He was incredibly brave to stand up to his own mother like that.”

“ _ You  _ were incredibly brave to stand up to his mother like that. I believed she was going to break your nose, that vile woman.”

Leorio couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Would you still have me with a crooked nose?”

Kurapika rolled his eyes, leaning in to rub their noses together.

“Only if it has been broken by the way of you condemning my meddlesome family members.”

He pulled away and grinned at Leorio’s pout.

After a moment Leorio shrugged.

“Well… when I think of the sheer amount of your family members that despise me and would deck me in a heartbeat, I’d say my odds are still solid.”

Kurapika shook his head and stepped back, taking Leorio’s hands and pulling him to his feet just as the boys came running back in with the cards.

“Alright, prepare to lose,  _ Leorio!”  _ Killua grinned.

Leorio snatched him by his collar and ruffled his hair aggressively, making him laugh.

“Try if you can,  _ Killua!  _ My decades of card-playing will not let me down.”

“Experience does not necessarily afford you  _ talent, you geezer!” _

_ “ _ **_Geezer?!”_ **

Leorio made to grab for him but Killua was too fast and he ended up falling over. Killua bent over double, laughing heartily until Gon tackled him and they both went careening on top of the tutor into a dog pile.

Kurapika simply watched on in amusement, shaking his head at the laughing, squalling, tangle of limbs.

  
  


That night Killua won all six rounds of spades and Leorio agreed to buy him chocolates for his victories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Kikyo Zoldyck.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters from home leave Leorio feeling torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just finished the cover art for this fic! Go back to chapter one to see it and tell me what you think <3

Thursday morning, Leorio fully expected to find out that the whole city knew about the spectacle that took place with Baroness Zoldyck the previous day. 

Apparently it would seem that the family was so embarrassed that they hadn’t told  _ anybody. _

He  _ did  _ however wake to find several envelopes addressed to him and he sat alone at the writing desk in his room as he ate breakfast and read them.

The first was from Zepile, and Leorio knew by the handwriting that it was actually  _ Zepile himself  _ that had written it, not his wife. Such was unusual, so he quickly read the contents to sate his curiosity.

  
  


_ Dear Leo, _

_ I apologize that it has been so long since our last reply! We hope that you and the Earl and your dear ward are doing well. We miss you terribly and hope to see you soon! _

_ I am writing on a matter of utmost excitement. I had hoped to save this bit of news until you returned to Lukso, so that you may hear it with your own ears, but as it seems that you are quite still detained in London, this will have to do. _

_ We have recently confirmed that my missus is with child! My elation knows no bounds, my friend! I should hope that I may be any semblance of the same caliber of parent that you are to your wards. _

_ Naturally, my dear Baise and I have named you as godfather. We are several months along it seems, and the child is due in spring. _

_ I would ask that you high-tail it home, so that you may be here to teach me all of your fatherly secrets before this child enters the world and turns it upside down for us. _

_ All the best, _

_ -Z _

  
  


A broad grin took up Leorio’s face and he sat back, a strange sort of pride filling his chest.

_ Well, my goodness…. _

Zepile and Baise had been trying with utmost difficulty to conceive for the past several years, and had all but given up. 

Leorio momentarily wished that he had been there to hear the news in person.

He shook off the thought and sat the letter aside before picking up the next. He immediately recognized Canary’s delicate hand. Canary was always the one to write him, as Zushi had  _ horrible  _ penmanship. 

He skimmed the letter before diving into it fully, his heart clenching painfully in his chest at how she addressed him in the opening, as she always did. It was something she had started doing weeks ago, and it got to him every time.

  
  


_ Papa, _

_ Firstly, Zushi would like me to inform you that it has been exactly thirty-three days since you left Lukso. He keeps a tally on a piece of parchment and marks it every day. He insists that you must not know how long it’s been, for surely you would have returned by now if you did. _

_ In my previous letter I spoke of how I would be forever cross if you came home without our dear Earl Kurta, and while I still wish more than anything for you to bring him home as well, I must implore that you and Froggy come home soon, regardless. We miss you a great deal, and Christmas is merely a few weeks away. _

_ I have heard whisperings between Auntie Baise and Uncle Pietro about things that are going on in London, and I must express my concern for your welfare. The nasty things that people seem to be saying about you upsets me greatly.  _

_ Please return soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Canary _

  
  


Guilt rattled in Leorio’s chest as he sat the letter down and ran his hands through the messy curls atop his head.

_ Has it really been that long? _

The idea that he had been away from his home and his family and friends for over a month made him feel awful. Leaving behind two of his children,  _ both of which had already been abandoned by their own sets of parents,  _ to galavant around London trying to court an engaged gentleman really didn’t sit right with him when he thought about it now.

He let out a deep sigh before moving on to the next letter. It was in Pietro’s elegant scrawl, and he knew before even reading it what lay in store.

  
  


_ Leo, _

_ By now news of the Earl’s imminent wedding has reached Lukso, it was advertised in the church bulletins on Sunday. Of course, this made the gossip stir up again and I’m afraid you once again have come under speculation.  _

_ I will not repeat the things that have been said about you, but know that it is in your best interest to return to Lukso posthaste, be that with or without Earl Kurta. _

_ If not for your own reputation, I implore you to return for the sake of your children. They miss you terribly. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ P’tro  _

  
  


Leorio took off his glasses and groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands.

_ I am a terrible excuse for a father… Perhaps I should head home… _

The next envelope held a wax seal that was all too familiar to him.

He sighed and opened it to find something worse than an invitation to dinner.

It was a  _ wedding _ invitation _. _ All gilded on the edges and written in deep maroon ink.

  
  


_ His Grace, The Right Honorable Light Nostrade, Duke of York, cordially asks for your presence to bear witness to the matrimony of his daughter, _

_ Lady Neon Nostrade _

_ And  _

_ His Lordship, Earl Kurapika Kurta _

_ On the morning of- _

  
  


Leorio ripped the invitation to shreds before he even finished reading it. Anger prickled at the back of his neck and coated his tongue bitterly.

_ That old bastard, he sent me this just to rub my nose in it. _

His mind was a tangled web of emotions.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his children.

But he also wanted Kurapika.

And he didn’t want to let that pretentious codger win.

He stood up from the desk and stomped down stairs. Ignoring everyone else around him, he sat himself down at the pianoforte in the parlor and plonked it’s keys aggressively, his eyes glaring holes into the ivory.

The idea of Kurapika and Neon tying the knot made him ill, for multiple reasons.

There was the obvious reason that Leorio was horribly, terribly,  _ wonderfully,  _ devoted to the Earl. The idea of anyone else wedding him was unacceptable to his most base senses.

But even beyond that, simply the notion of forcing a union between two people who were so unfortunately ill-matched for the sake of pride and ego made Leorio’s head spin.

The tutor couldn’t help but think of the way poor Neon had cried into her food at the home of the Marquess, after her father had announced the wedding. It fanned the flames of his fatherly instincts and made the blood in his veins boil.

Light Nostrade was no father. He was just another selfish aristocrat with a child pawn.

  
  


Leorio’s angry playing went on until a hand fell on his shoulder and he abruptly stopped. He turned and looked up to find a rather concerned looking Gon at his shoulder.

“What is it, Froggy?”

“Are you feeling alright? You’re playing so hard the piano keeps shifting.”

Leorio sighed and nodded, scooting over and patting the bench.

“Sit, let’s have a talk.”

Gon sat down and turned to face him, his brows furrowed.

Leorio gathered his thoughts before speaking.

“Gon, do you miss Lukso?”

“Of course I do. I don’t fancy London much. It was neat at first, but it isn’t home.”

Leorio nodded in agreement.

“And I’m sure you miss Zuzu and Birdie?”

“Oh yes, I miss them very much! Why are you asking me this, Leorio?”

Leorio tapped the keys with one hand, rubbing his chin with the other.

“We will be leaving on Monday.”

Gon’s face lit up for a moment before falling again, “Wait… Killua and the earl will be coming with us, right?”

Leorio turned and looked out the front window. It was cloudy, the sky threatening a storm.

“I hope so, that is what I desire beyond measure. But I cannot be certain… and so we will be leaving regardless.”

Gon’s eyes widened, “ _ But-“ _

“No buts, Froggy. We have been gone far too long. It is time to go home.”

Gon turned and looked down at the keys of the piano, his face going somber. After a moment he nodded and leaned over against the tutor. Leorio patted the boy’s head to comfort him.

_ I feel we both shall be quite heartbroken if we leave London, alone. _

  
  


Outside it began to pour.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon Nostrade's no good, very bad birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gestures vaguely to the rating change*

On Saturday night Leorio put on his finest suit and paced the foyer as he waited for Kurapika and Pairo to join him.

The Earl hadn't so much as given any inkling of an idea of how to deal with the wedding situation and that bothered him.

He admittedly had not slept much this week.

He heard footsteps and looked up at the stairs to watch Kurapika descend. Leorio’s eyes trailed from the top of his golden head to the toes of his shiny boots. Something funny stirred in his gut when he realized that they were in matching shades of blue.

"Good evening, my darling," he took the Earl’s hand in his own and kissed his knuckles.

"Good evening, my dear," Kurapika looked up at him and the expression on his face suggested that he felt just as tangled up as Leorio did.

He reached up and adjusted Leorio’s cravat and something about the sheer domesticity of the action made Leorio’s heart ache.

The tutor brought a hand up to delicately stroke the length of the braid that sat against the Earl’s shoulder.

"I must warn you," the blonde said, his hands resting against Leorio’s broad chest, "All eyes may be on us tonight. We shall have to be quite inconspicuous."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"We must keep our distance from each other. No dancing together, we must stay apart, and I may have to dote on Neon quite a bit."

Leorio sighed, his stomach souring.

"Fine, so be it."

They turned their heads as another set of boots meandered down the stairs. 

There was Pairo, all dressed to the nines in his maroon and grey suit, hair combed neatly. When he reached the bottom and joined them at the door, he would only look at Leorio.

"Shall we go?"

Leorio saw Kurapika’s hurt expression out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes… let's get this night away from us as quickly as possible."

  
  


The carriage ride to the Duke's estate was one of the longest and most awkward stretches of silence that Leorio had ever bared witness to.

As soon as they had been let into the party and had their coats and hats taken, Pairo had quickly disappeared. Leorio watched Kurapika seethe and wanted to reassure him, but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to draw attention to himself as they walked into the main ballroom.

Naturally, the whole place was full of rich aristocrats and gentrymen, and Leorio recognized some faces.

The Marquess and Lord Shalnark, as well as Illumi and Hisoka were chatting away near the table of refreshments. On the opposite side of the room, speaking to the Duke was Duchess Cheadle.

Leorio couldn't find Chrollo but bet anything that wherever he was, Pairo was as well.

Lady Neon spotted them and quickly made her way through the crowd to them, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello gentlemen! I'm ever so glad you could attend!"

"Good evening, my lady, and happy birthday."

Leorio bobbed his head in a bow.

"Thank you, Mr. Paladiknight! Ah- but where's dear Pairo?"

"He is around here somewhere," Kurapika scowled. Neon didn't seem to catch on to his foul mood.

"Ah, very well, I suppose I will see him later then. Are you two still willing to perform for me?"

_Technically I do not believe we ever agreed to do so in the first place…_

"Ah- Neon, I don't think that's a good idea."

The girl's face fell into a pout.

"But it's my _birthday_ , cousin," she turned her attention to Leorio and her sparkling, pleading eyes broke what little resolve he had.

"Come now my lord, it _would_ be awfully rude to deny the lady on her birthday."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes at him but the tutor crossed his arms and inclined his head. After a few moments the blonde sighed and rolled his eyes.

_"Fine."_

Neon clapped her gloved hands together.

"Wonderful!"

  
  


The grand parlor was full of people that Leorio didn't know or care to know, many of which were around Neon's age. 

He settled onto the bench at the pianoforte and Kurapika surprisingly sat right next to him.

"What would you have me play, my lady?" Asked Leorio as Neon sidled up next to the piano.

The girl seemed to contemplate for a moment before her cheeks turned pink.

"Would you play me a love song?"

Leorio didn't see anything odd about this and so he turned to ask Kurapika his opinion, only to find his face pinched.

He pressed his knee against the Earl’s and he seemed to relax a bit.

"My Lord, do you happen to know _Red Rose*?"_

Kurapika sighed and nodded.

"Very well."

Leorio cracked his knuckles and shook out his hands and Kurapika swallowed to clear his throat.

Leorio began to play and soon the Earl’s voice chimed in.

  
  


_"O my Luve's like a red, red rose_

_That’s newly sprung in june;_

_O my Luve's like the melodie_

_That’s sweetly play'd in tune;"_

Kurapika’s voice was smooth like honey to Leorio’s ears and it made a warmth spread through his chest.

_"As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,_

_So deep in luve am I;_

_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

_Till a’ the seas gang dry;"_

He happened to look out of the corner of his eye and found that the Earl was staring adamantly at _him_ as he sang and suddenly there was much more weight behind the lyrics.

_"Till a’ the seas gang dry, my dear,_

_And the rocks melt wi’ the sun;_

_I will luve thee still, my dear,_

_While the sands o’ life shall run."_

By now the other party-goers had crowded around the piano, but Leorio could only see Kurapika as he played blindly. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the halo that the dim light cast onto his golden hair, or the light flush that covered his freckles, or the way that his lips wrapped around every word. He found himself unable to resist joining him in the last lines.

_"And fare thee weel, my only Luve_

_And fare thee weel, a while!_

_And I will come again, my Luve,_

_Tho’ it were ten thousand mile."_

  
  


When the song came to a close, there was much applause around them, but Leorio was still too mesmerized by the look in Kurapika’s eyes to pay attention to it.

"Oh that was so _lovely."_

Leorio looked back over to his side where Neon swooned, leaning against the piano with her chin propped up by her hand. She had stars in her eyes and she wasn't looking anywhere but at him.

_Oh dear._

"Ah, thank you my lady."

Kurapika said nothing, and Leorio could feel the waves of jealousy coming off him in droves.

"Will you play again for me?" The girl asked and Leorio scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Perhaps a while later, my lady, we would not wish to occupy your time away from the rest of your guests."

The girl pouted, " _Very well…"_

Kurapika rose from the bench and Leorio followed suit, adamantly ignoring the whispering around them that Neon seemed to be deaf to.

"I'll see you later, though, right? You must not leave without affording me a dance!" Her adamant tone made Leorio uncomfortable.

Kurapika turned and walked away, probably to hide his ire.

"We shall see, my lady."

Leorio bowed his head before turning to go after the Earl, but he had already disappeared into the crowd.

  
  


Leorio mulled about the crowd, nursing a glass of champagne. Everywhere he went he felt judging eyes on him.

He made his way back to the grand ballroom and stood far in the corner, observing the rest of the room.

He finished his drink quickly and sat the flute aside just as he was joined in company.

"Oh, my lady Duchess, good evening," Leorio bowed deeply and Cheadle waved a hand in dismissal.

"Good evening, Mr. Paladiknight, I hope that you are well?"

"Ah, yes ma'am, as well as can be."

She hummed in thought before nodding. 

"Well I suppose with all of the drama and speculation surrounding you at the moment that you are not at your best."

Leorio flushed and he scrunched up his nose.

"Have you come simply to scold me, my lady?"

She shook her head, a knowing look in her eye as she clasped her hands at her waist.

"No, Mr. Paladiknight, it was merely an observation. I, like many you will find here, are very much on your side. Though for the most part a great deal of those here are simply _nosy_."

Leorio blinked in confusion.

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

Cheadle covered a chuckle behind a gloved hand. 

"All of London is in a heated debate on whether you are a lusty scoundrel or a reckless romantic hero. It would seem the only person unawares of this is Lady Neon."

The tutor crossed his arms.

"And you think of me positively?"

"Yes, Mr. Paladiknight. True, you are a bit rough around the edges and your manner could be improved, but you have a kind soul. I do not believe for a moment that you would do anything other than follow your foolish heart where it led you."

"I- ah.. thank you my lady."

She pushed up her large spectacles.

"But I must ask you, sir. If it comes down to it, and things do not end in your favor, what shall you do?"

Leorio looked down at his feet, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"I shall leave. I shall leave and endeavor to never cross paths with the Earl again. I am certain that seeing him married to another would completely undo me."

The duchess nodded.

"That is a rather unfortunate but practical assessment, Mr. Paladiknight. I shall hope for your sake that it does not come to that."

"Thank you my lady."

The duchess nodded once more before gathering her skirt and disappearing back into the crowd.

  
  


After a while Leorio wandered towards the dance floor. He watched the dancers weave in and out of the lines, saw how some of them blushed and batted their eyelashes at one another, and he suddenly was faced with the memory of the first time he and the Earl had danced together. The sheer aggression that had permeated the dance floor that evening… who knew it would have led to something so soft growing between them.

Leorio wanted to dance with him again.

He sighed.

_I do not even know where he ran off too, and to dance together would be unseemly._

"Mr. Paladiknight?"

Leorio’s attention snapped to his side, where Neon appeared, fidgeting with her gloves.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Ah, it's just that you are looking out at the floor so longingly. Would it be that you wish to dance?"

"Ah… yes I suppose so."

Her face lit up in a blush and she averted her gaze.

"T-then could I trouble you for a turn?"

Leorio sighed and nodded. It couldn't hurt, after all.

Right?

He offered her his hand and she took it delicately.

He ushered her to the floor and they joined the end of the long line of dancers as the next song started. 

He gave a deep bow and she curtseyed, and they began to dance.

Dancing with Neon was like dancing with Canary. Leorio treated her chastely, and they didn't speak, and the whole time he missed his daughter terribly.

At one point Leorio looked around and saw that Pairo and Chrollo were among the dancers. Concerned for the state of the other’s lungs, Leorio kept an eye on them.

When he turned to his other side and looked around, his eyes briefly found Kurapika, who looked less than impressed as he watched from the side of the floor. 

When his eyes finally looked back on Neon she was looking up at him as if she couldn't see anything else and something uncomfortable settled in Leorio’s stomach. 

When the dance ended, Neon unabashedly took his arm.

"Mr. Paladiknight, I've become quite warm, would you lead me outside for air?"

She did look horribly flushed.

"Very well, my lady, come this way."

He led her from the floor and out to the balcony, which was dimly lit and free of any other persons. The winter chill caressed Leorio’s skin not unpleasantly. 

They stood at the railing and Leorio looked up at the full moon, musing to himself at the similarity of its beauty to the Earl’s glowing face.

He could feel the nerves rolling off of the girl next to him and turned to her, his brows furrowed.

"My lady, is something the matter?"

"I-I… I hope you have enjoyed the ball so far."

He blinked and nodded, noting that she could not seem to meet his gaze.

"Ah… yes, my lady. It is quite the event."

"There… is a matter with which I would like to speak to you."

"Oh?" He stood up straight, giving her his full attention, "What seems to be on your mind?"

"Well…"

She twirled her bright blue hair around her fingers nervously and paced around for a moment before settling back in front of him. 

"As you know, my father has decided that Kurapika and I must marry on Monday…"

_I am incredibly aware…_

"Yes… what of it?"

"I'm sure that, as Kurapika’s dearest friend, you must know that we harbor no romantic feelings for one another. We do not wish to wed."

"Oh, well yes I am aware of that."

"Kurapika and I had an agreement that we would stave off the union until I found someone to take his place, thinking that my father would nullify the engagement if he knew I was smitten with another."

Leorio hummed, waiting for her to continue. 

"However it would seem that we have run out of time… and even worse, I believe that presenting any other man to my father would do little to change his mind."

Pity wormed itself into his gut.

"That is most unfortunate… but why tell me this, my lady?"

She floundered for a moment before her small hands took one of his own. She stared down at it as she spoke.

"There is but one way for me to escape this union. I must run away," she looked up and her cheeks were aflame, "Mr. Paladiknight, I ask that you would consider awaying with me. We could go somewhere far away, just the two of us."

Leorio’s eyes bulged from his head and something heavy and guilty consumed him.

_Oh no, he was_ **_right._ **

Too stunned to speak, he froze as Neon continued, now seemingly unable to stop talking.

"I know that we have not known eachother very long but I confess that I am very much infatuated with you. You are so kind and gentle and have always treated me with such respect. I feel that in time, we could come to love one another. I'm confident I would make you a good wife."

_Oh dear. Oh no._

Leorio ran his hand through his hair and tried to collect his thoughts. The longer he was silent the less hopeful Neon's face became.

"My lady… I am incredibly flattered, however…"

Her face fell.

"I must decline."

"But… but why? Are you not fond of me?"

Leorio patted her hands.

"My lady, while I find your companionship enjoyable, I could never see you as anything more than a friend. You are near the same age as my beloved daughter, I can scarcely imagine wedding someone so young."

"My _age_ is what bothers you? I'm not a child, Mr. Paladiknight-"

"That is not all my lady," he sighed and let go of her hands, pulling his spectacles from his face and slipping them into his pocket. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I am a father. I have three children whom I love more than life itself, and I cannot in good conscience run off to _anywhere_ with _anyone_ and leave them behind."

" _But-"_

"And you, my lady, have no desire to be a mother. I have seen the discomfort on your face whenever the subject of children has come up in conversation. I am not suited to be your husband."

Neon's lower lip wobbled and her hands fisted in the fabric of her fine silk gown.

After a moment she looked back up, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"That isn't all, though, is it? You are in love with another."

The tutor sighed and looked away, his hand resting over his heart, where his _lover's eye_ lay hidden from view. 

"I… I see… w-well I hope that whomever holds your heart will treat it kindly… G-Good night…"

The weeping girl quickly turned away and walked back into the manor, leaving Leorio alone with his thoughts on the balcony.

Leorio collected himself quickly and made his way back to the ballroom and his eyes searched the room for Kurapika. He found him in conversation with Lord Shalnark and he just happened to look up and lock eyes with him.

There was something in the Earl’s gaze that lit a fire under Leorio’s skin and sent a chill down his spine. He walked towards him and saw him excuse himself from the conversation he was having to meet him halfway. 

His facial expression was livid.

"Where have you been?" He whispered, tersly, "I saw you dance with Neon and then you disappeared. "

"I must speak with you about that," he looked around, "but not where we may be heard," he looked up as a waltz began, "Dance with me."

Kurapika’s face pinched, "Leorio I _cannot-"_

"To hell with propriety, throw away your pride for ten minutes and _dance with me._ "

The blonde huffed and grabbed his hand, dragging him onto the floor. Leorio couldn't help his smirk of satisfaction.

Leorio placed his free hand on Kurapika’s waist and dragged him close as they danced around the room.

"Now what in seven hell's is going on?"

"You were right. You were absolutely right and I feel like such a fool."

Kurapika blinked in confusion as Leorio spun him before pulling him back in.

"Not that I don't appreciate such sentiments, but would you like to enlighten me about the subject of which I was so correct about?"

" _Neon._ You were right about her feelings towards me," he looked around before leaning in to his ear, "She just propositioned me, she asked me to run away with her."

He felt the Earl’s grip on his hand and shoulder tighten and watched as his face contorted in hot jealousy.

"Calm yourself, my dear, she is completely ignorant of our affinity for one another. She did not mean to steal me away."

"Nevertheless, the _boldness_ with which she would ask you such a thing-"

"I swiftly denied her, my love, and I set her straight. I told her that I could not possibly return her affections. It upset her greatly, but there can be no further misunderstanding of my intentions."

He spun the Earl once more and when he brought him back, Kurapika had pressed much closer than was truly proper.

" _Good_. Watching her pine after you filled me with such malice I could scarcely stand myself."

Leorio’s ears heated at the way the Earl’s voice dropped, low and dangerous. It reminded him of their steamy quarrel in the forest.

He swallowed thickly.

"But I cannot truly blame her for forming an attachment to you."

"Oh?" Leorio arched a brow.

"After all, she is not the only one to have been captured by your charms," the Earl’s cheeks heated as he averted his gaze, "and from all the whisperings I've heard this evening, there are any number of willing men and women who would gladly run away with the handsome pianoforte tutor."

Leorio’s eyes lidded and he leaned in, "is that so?"

"Among those staring at us right now, I'm sure an incredible amount of those eyes would die to be in my position at this moment."

"How unfortunate for them, then, that I am quite satisfied with my dance partner."

Kurapika’s face was bright red and the look in his eyes sent sparks across Leorio’s body.

"I confess I am quite torn. I garner great satisfaction from being seen on your arm but I am filled with jealousy as everyone lays their greedy eyes upon your person."

"Perhaps we should escape for a while," he whispered heatedly, "if you are so envious."

He watched the blonde’s Adam's apple bob in his throat and saw the conflict in his eyes.

He spun him one more time before the song ended and they bowed to one another. Kurapika leaned into his ear.

" _Act inconspicuous, but follow after me."_

Leorio became hot under his collar.

He nodded and watched Kurapika turn and walk back into the crowd, following him at a distance. 

He made it out of the ballroom and walked down the large corridor, looking around. He couldn't see the Earl anywhere.

He meandered down the empty hall until a gloved hand reached out from an alcove in the wall and grabbed him, hauling him in by the wrist.

Leorio let himself be pulled against the Earl and pressed closer, pinning the shorter man to the wall with his bodyweight, his arms leaning against the wall on either side of his head.

Kurapika’s hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders, and he looked up at Leorio with an expression that made the tutor's pulse thrum in his veins.

"Are you quite satisfied now that your eyes are the only ones to perceive me?"

"Yes," he licked his lips to wet them and Leorio watched in fascination, "am I nothing but a jealous fool?"

"Your jealousy pleases me," Leorio leaned in further, his breath tickling the Earl's rosy ear, "truly you must know that I feel the very same when I see anyone fawn over _you._ "

" _Leorio,"_ he felt a shiver ripple through the Earl’s body _, "_ If we are caught like this, it will ruin both of us."

"If we are caught like this, everyone will know that you are _mine_ and the speculation can end for good."

Kurapika let out a gasp as Leorio’s nose caressed the junction of his neck and jaw.

"Besides, you are the one who led me here," he left a flutter of a kiss against the man’s temple, "Do you truly wish to return to a room full of judging eyes so soon?"

Kurapika’s hands dug into Leorio’s hair and tugged so that they could peer into each other's eyes.

"Leorio," he murmured, his eyes full of desire and heat, "I am still envious of your attentions."

"How might I sate your avarice, my dearest?" One of his hands left the wall and cupped the side of Kurapika’s neck, thumb caressing the edge of his cravat.

"Tell me your true feelings," he implored, "Tell me that you desire none other, that you will never leave my side."

Leorio’s stomach flipped.

He rubbed their noses together delicately.

"My darling, words could scarcely do justice to what I feel for you. I am blind to all others."

His hand left his neck and pulled one hand from his shoulder. He brought it up to his face and used his teeth to pull the Earl's ruffled sleeve down before kissing the exposed skin of his wrist not covered by his glove. Kurapika trembled beneath him.

"Each day I wake from dreams of you. I breathe every breath for you," he rested the Earl’s hand over his pounding heart, "Can you feel it? The force of my love for you, beating within my chest?"

Kurapika’s body seemed to surge up against his as he closed his eyes, panting against his lips.

"My Kurapika, I would break my own heart to be away from you," he pressed back against him, the fire building in his belly, "I shall never love anyone as truly and faithfully as I love you."

The blonde’s arms wrapped around his neck and he opened his eyes , a mere sliver of brilliant scarlet visible.

"I will have none but you," he gasped as he squirmed under the tutor's weight, "I love you."

Leorio’s skin and throat and stomach felt like they were filled with electricity. 

He tilted his head, his lips brushing against the Earl’s. 

"Say it once more," his voice was deep and dripped with longing and lust.

When Kurapika spoke he could feel each syllable on his mouth.

"I love you," his lips lingered, "I _love you, I-"_

Leorio’s hand cradled the back of his head and he closed his eyes and swallowed the rest of Kurapika’s words.

It wasn't Leorio’s first kiss, but it _did_ seem to be Kurapika’s. It took a moment of gentle coaxing to help him find the right rhythm.

What started chaste quickly evolved into something hot and wet and wonderful. Leorio licked into the Earl’s mouth with fervor, his free hand boldly sliding down his body to hoist his leg up against his hip. Kurapika moaned into his mouth and Leorio momentarily lost conscious thought.

The tutor's hips grinded down against the Earl’s and he had to pull away from the kiss to inhale deeply.

Kurapika’s eyes were shut tight as he panted, little gasps and moans and sighs coming from his swollen lips. The flush on his face disappeared somewhere below his clothes and Leorio was overwhelmed with the urge to find where it ended.

Instead of _that,_ he tugged at the man’s cravat until it came apart and nuzzled his head over to get him to expose his throat. He mouthed at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, over his pulse, before latching on and sucking and biting and Kurapika _sang_ for him.

The passionate cries falling from his lips went straight to Leorio’s groin and he groaned deeply around his mouthful of reddening skin.

Kurapuka brought one of his hands to his mouth to stifle himself and the other tugged at Leorio’s messy curls.

"There you are! Oh thank goodness Mr. Paladiknight, have you seen K-"

_Oh blast it all._

Leorio jolted away from the Earl’s neck and turned his head to see Neon, whose eyes were wide as saucers and whose complexion seemed to be both pale and flushed at once.

"K-Kurapika?" The girl seemed to shake as she looked down, "Of course … of course you're in love with Kurapika. It's _always_ Kurapika…"

"Neon-" the Earl started, putting his leg down and pushing Leorio off of him.

"Stop. Don't say a word," she shook her head and brought her arms around herself to self-soothe, "P-Pairo is looking for you, something awful seems to have happened, he was crying."

Leorio suddenly felt very ill and judging by the fear on Kurapika’s face they were having the same thought. 

"Where is he? Where is my brother?!"

"I left him to wait in the library-"

Kurapika took off running and Leorio hesitated for only a moment before following. 

  
  


In the library they found a sobbing Pairo, who quickly rose and threw himself into his brother's arms.

"Pairo what on earth has happened?"

"Your were _right_ Pika, Mr. Lucilfer _is_ a villain."

Kurapika’s eyes sharpened with anger and Leorio’s hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Oh what a day to be right about so many things. What did that horse’s end do to you?!"

"H-he… I-" Pairo hiccupped, "he told me he had business to attend to with Illumi and Lord Morrow. He was gone so long that I went looking for him and-"

Kurapika nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I heard them speaking in one of the billiard rooms, I heard one of them mention me so I opened the door and they- they were _entangled_."

Kurapika gasped and Leorio saw _red._

"I demanded an explanation and they laughed at me, I-"

" **Where is he?** "

Pairo turned to look at Leorio with puffy cheeks and it only fed Leorio’s anger.

"Wh-what?"

"Where is that _cur_ , Chrollo? I wish to give him a piece of my mind."

"I-I believe he is now in the parlor, b-but-"

Leorio swiftly turned and walked back out of the room. Kurapika called after him but he was a man on a mission.

He located the parlor and found Chrollo with his paramours, speaking together across the room. Leorio’s eyes locked on him and his nostrils flared.

He strode right up to him.

"Ah, well if it isn't our dear Mr. Paladiknight, how can I-"

Leorio took hold of the man’s collar and walked him backwards. He slammed him back against the wall and leaned in to speak dangerously low. He saw a spark of fear in those silver eyes.

"You slimy, disgusting, son of a whore. Taking a poor sick man's heart and trampling it beneath your feet. Have you no shame?"

A smirk spread across Chrollo’s face.

"Oh you mean sweet little Pairo? I admit, I had originally planned to seduce him into marriage so that I could take his pitiful pension when he inevitably croaked, so I thought of breaking things off with him when I came upon… better prospects…"

The tutor's jaw clenched.

"However, merely watching him fall for me was _so entertaining-"_

Leorio hauled back and punched him square in the nose, feeling the bones and cartilage crush under his fist. 

There were gasps and screams and soon Leorio was being held back by Illumi and Hisoka on one arm each.

Chrollo held his broken nose as blood oozed between his fingers. The devil had the audacity to _laugh._

"Well what do you know," he said as Leorio easily broke from the grasp of his lovers, "it would seem you _really are a brute."_

"You-"

"I think it's time for you to retire for the evening, Mr. Paladiknight."

Leorio’s hackles rose as he turned to look at the Duke, who appeared very unimpressed. 

"Rest assured my lord," he walked straight towards him, "I would sooner walk through hell than stay in your insufferable presence any longer."

He pushed past him and ignored the crowd as he met a stunned Pairo and Kurapika at the door.

"Come, let's go."

"Nephew!" The Duke called, "I expect to see you in my office at noon tomorrow. "

Kurapika swallowed hard before nodding and dropping his gaze to the floor.

Pairo took his elbow and urged him away. Leorio shot Chrollo one more look of disdain before following after them.

He looked down at his hand, the knuckles of which were throbbing, and noted that the poet's blood had stained his glove.

  
  


He vowed to keep it as a trophy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck chrollo all my homies hate chrollo.
> 
> The song here is My Love is Like a Red Rose, originally written as a poem by Robert Burns in 1794.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke's Ultimatum

Kurapika was already gone by the time Leorio came down for breakfast on Sunday morning, which Leorio was quite upset about… but was used to at this point.

Gon and Killua played checkers together quietly in the parlor, both quite unwilling to leave the other’s side. Leorio inferred that Gon had mentioned their imminent departure to the boy.

Which Leorio was still contemplating.

Pairo, who was still quite distraught, at least joined him for a silent meal, before going back to his room to brood.

Leorio sat for a while at the pianoforte and tapped at the keys without actually playing anything for several hours, lost in thought.

Around noon there was a knock at the door, and considering the last few times an uninvited guest had showed up, his hackles were already raised.

The housekeeper came in through the archway.

“Sir, his grace, Duke Nostrade would like to speak with you.”

_ Oh hell. _

Leorio sighed and pushed up his spectacles.

“Boys, go upstairs.”

Gon and Killua looked up from their game, both with a pinched expression.

“But-“

“Now.”

They quickly stood and made their way out the doorway as the Duke came through.

Leorio nodded to dismiss the housekeeper and turned to face him on the bench, not bothering with the courtesy of standing to greet him.

“Your grace, should you not be at a meeting with Kurapika?”

“He is quite preoccupied at the moment.”

“I’m sure that is intentional.”

The man’s normally calm and stoic face disappeared into a smirk.

“What do you know, you truly are  _ not  _ as stupid as you appear.”

Leorio’s jaw clenched.

“Do not play with me, sir, get to the point.”

“Very well.”

He stepped right up to Leorio and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You, sir, have become quite the issue for me. When Lord Zoldyck warned me of the rumors between you and my nephew, I could scarcely believe it. He had always been such an obedient boy, though hopelessly useless just like his father…’

Leorio’s nostrils flared.

“I brought him back to London to keep an eye on him. I thought that taking him away from the countryside would put him back in his right mind, and that any silly little fling you  _ might  _ have had would be forgotten. And then I found this…”

He pulled a weathered and crumpled envelope from his pocket and tossed it at Leorio. He opened it to find his own handwriting staring back at him.

“You  _ stole  _ a private letter from myself to the Earl?”

“I was especially amused at reading how you had already intended to disrespect me in writing. Your decorum is truly abysmal, Mr. Paladiknight.”

Leorio stood from the bench, fists balled at his side.

“Why you narcissistic  _ troll-“ _

“Watch your tongue, boy. As I was saying,” he folded his hands behind his back and began to pace, “I put Kurapika’s nose to the grindstone to keep him away from you. Imagine my surprise when I find out that  _ you had come here.  _ How troublesome. You’ve been a thorn in my side ever since.”

“How unfortunate for you. What does that have to do with anything?”

“You see,” he stopped pacing and turned back, “My nephew is a fool. He thinks with his heart and I know that if you continue to be here, he will never go through with this union.”

“So  _ what.  _ Must you have control over every little thing in your life? Can you not let enough alone? Think of your daughter’s happiness.”

“Mr. Paladiknight, I know that with your common upbringing you may not fully understand this, but in our world  _ blood is everything.  _ I am already being cheated of having my name passed onto future generations by having a  _ Kurta  _ as my heir, but at least by having the imbecile marry my daughter does my blood continue to carry the duchy.”

Leorio’s nostrils flared and he squared up his shoulders. 

“You best be careful how you speak of him in front of me.”

“Oh? Will you give me a good thrashing as well? Boy, it would be so easy to have you tossed in the jails.”

“I will ask you once more.  _ What is it that you want of me?” _

“I want you to name your price, Mr. Paladiknight.”

_ What?! _

Leorio tilted his head, blinking in confusion.

“I beg your pardon?’

The duke stepped up to him with a smug look on his face.

“In order to get what I desire, you must disappear. So, Mr. Paladiknight, how much will it take to get you to forget this ridiculous farce of a romance and leave tonight?”

_ He cannot be serious. _

“I can see on your face that you think I am joking, but rest assured I am willing to give you anything to just  _ go away,”  _ he put a hand on Leorio’s shoulder, “Think of your children, Mr. Paladiknight, do you not want to make sure they are taken care of? Would you not like to leave them a nice inheritance?”

_ Of course I would, but… _

Money is something Leorio had always worried about. Being a piano tutor was not always the most reliable of careers. The idea of keeping his children well and fed for the rest of their lives? It was tempting.

But Leorio was a man with a code of ethics, and he would never dishonor himself  _ or  _ Kurapika by taking such an offer.

“I advise that you take your worthless shillings and shove them up your arse,  _ your grace.  _ I am not interested.”

“You are just as much of a fool as my nephew,” the man’s brow furrowed, “So be it. I was willing to play nice and give you a generous parting gift, but if you are going to be so insufferably stubborn, it shall be  _ you  _ who pays the price.”

Leorio’s eyes narrowed.

“And what exactly do you mean by  _ that?” _

The duke reached into his pocket and brought out another envelope and held it up.

“You love your dear children very much, that much I can tell, from one father to another… I am well aware that you took your three wards in without proper documentation from the county in which you reside. Your oldest two are old enough to deign where they wish to reside, however your youngest…. Well wouldn’t it be a shame if someone of substantial influence were to write a very concerned letter about his wellbeing? What do you think would happen, Mr. Paladiknight, if someone worriedly insisted that he was being mistreated? I suspect the county would no longer turn a blind eye to your little  _ family.” _

_ No, not my Zushi- How  _ **_dare_ ** _ he! _

Leorio’s jaw strained with the force of his rage until the tendon began to ache.

“Get. Out.”

“You have no authority over  _ me,  _ boy.”

Leorio pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and started in on the Duke, and  _ that  _ was when the old man seemed to take him seriously.

“ _ Fine, I am leaving,”  _ he said, backing away, “But I suggest you think over your options, Mr. Paladiknight. If you are still here by the time of the wedding tomorrow, I  _ will  _ send this letter. Good day.”

He turned and swiftly exited the house.

Leorio waited til he heard the door close before letting himself flop back down on the piano bench and put his head in his hands.

  
  


_ What am I to do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall ready for the finale? 😭🤧


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden.”  
> – Claudia Adrienne Grandi
> 
> “A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and a man cannot live without love.”  
> – Max Muller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have your tissues ready? No? Kk I'll wait.

Leorio packed his things and Gon’s, and had them ready by the door of the bedroom.

And he paced.

He didn’t take tea.

He didn’t eat dinner.

He paced around his room until his feet protested and then he sat at the writing desk and peered out the window until it was dark.

He had no choice now. He _had_ to leave.

The question was would the Earl come with him?

  
  


It was very late when Kurapika returned, and he entered his bedroom to find Leorio waiting for him, sat at his vanity with an ankle crossed over his knee. He jumped and put a hand to his chest.

_“Seven hells,_ Leorio! You scared me half to death.”

He shut the door behind himself and rid himself of his jacket and gloves.

He glanced over at the tutor to find that he’d hardly moved, and that his jaw was set.

“My dear, what is the matter?” He unwrapped his cravat from his neck before stepping up to him, reaching out to thumb at the stubble on his jaw.

“I received a visit from your uncle, today,” he looked up, his eyes showing his exhaustion and anger, “He tried to pay me off to leave you.”

Kurapika’s face turned hot with rage.

“That conniving _weasel._ What a fool, certainly nothing of the sort would work on you. Your character is too strong to be tempted by such material gains.”

“Yes, well,” he averted his gaze, looking at himself in the mirror, “He had a contingency plan. A good one.”

Kurapika’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Leorio swallowed around the lump in his throat and hesitated before looking back into the Earl’s concerned ruby eyes.

“If I am still here on the morrow, he shall have my Zuzu taken away from me.”

_“What?!”_

“He has written a rather incriminating letter, and if I am still in London tomorrow he will have it sent to the county officials.”

Kurapika shook with the force of his ire.

“I did not believe him capable of such manipulation…”

“Yes… well. Obviously, I cannot stay.”

Leorio watched as Kurapika’s face fell into something more sad than angry.”

“I.. yes, I suppose that to leave is the only thing you _can do.”_

Leorio took one of Kurapika’s hands in his own.

“You will come with me, of course? None of this will matter if you leave with me. No one in Lukso would dare lay a hand on Zushi if you were there to speak up on my behalf.”

The blonde seemed to flounder for a moment before biting his lip and looking down.

Leorio’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“You are… You are not coming with me, are you?”

“I…” Kurapika pulled away and crossed his arms, “I’ve been thinking about this incessantly… and there is no way for me to escape this union with my name intact.”

“But.. but what of _me?”_ He stood from his seat, “Am I meant to leave and forget you? Act as if I’d never fallen for you? Must I live the rest of my life as only half of myself? Without you, surely I cannot ever be whole again Kurapika.”

“N-No, _no…”_ Kurapika furiously shook his head and grabbed at the fabric of the tutor’s waistcoat. He stared at his cravat, rather than looking up at his eyes.

“I cannot be without you, I refuse to be. I… we… I will marry Neon, but we will live separately. She will reside here in London and I will return to Lukso in a few mere weeks, after things have settled. This is the only way-“

“ **_No._ **”

Leorio’s voice was filled with an angry sadness and the back of his neck was hot with jealous rage.

“No? But Leorio I _must-“_

“Listen here,” he pulled Kurapika’s hands from his chest and backed away from him, fists balling at his sides, “How dare you even propose such an idea to me? You wish me to be nothing more than your star-crossed lover in the countryside while your poor, miserable wife sits here in London in her big empty home?”

“Leorio, I-“

_“Be quiet and let me speak my mind or so help me-“_

Leorio pulled the spectacles from his nose and sat them in his pocket. He scrubbed at his face with his hands.

“You… _You…_ I can scarcely believe you would do me such a dishonor as this. Is my love worthless to you? Did you not think that the idea of letting you wed another would hurt me? And beyond the union itself…”

Leorio felt ill.

“Everyone will expect an _heir_ , Kurapika. To think of you bedding anyone else threatens to undo me at this very moment! To see a _child_ with your eyes and her hair? I would sooner throw myself into the Thames.”

“I do not wish for this anymore than you do, I swear that! But I am the last of the Kurta bloodline. The responsibility lies on _me_ to continue my name and even more so, to keep that name respected. I will lose all of my honor, I will disappoint every one of my ancestors if I do not go through with this.”

“To hell with your honor and your pride and your bloody ancestors!” Leorio shouted, reaching the end of his already fragile patience, “Am I not enough?! You must seek the love and approval of strangers and the dead, rather than bask in the love that I and my children would freely give to you?!”

“I have no _choice!”_

“You _always_ have a choice, Kurapika! And I suppose you’ve already made yours!”

Angry tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“I choose _you,”_ Kurapika implored, trying to step closer, only for Leorio to brush past him and to the door.

“No, you are not choosing me by making me little more than a _concubine,_ sir. I would sooner return to Lukso and never see or speak of you again. I will be content to be half a person forevermore.”

“You…” Kurapika’s face was overcome with a genuine look of betrayal, “Last night you said you would break your own heart to be away from me…”

“And you said you would have none _but_ me _._ You have already done the breaking for me, my dearest.”

He turned and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

_Please, don’t let me leave…_

He paused, but Kurapika said nothing.

He walked to his borrowed room, and no one followed.

He wrote out a letter to Pietro to send ahead of himself, asking that he bring his children home before he arrived back in Lukso. Leorio did not want to step foot near the Kurta mansion ever again.

  
  


Around midnight, he knocked on Pairo’s door. The young man answered in his dressing gown.

“Mr. Paladiknight? What are you doing at such an hour?”

“We are leaving, Pairo, back to Lukso. I wished to bid you adieu.”

He blinked in surprise, “You are leaving without us?”

“You will not be coming, I’m afraid… Your brother has decided on his priorities, and they lie here in London.”

“I- that _stubborn fool…_ ” he shook his head in exasperation, “Mr. Paladiknight I'm so _very sorry._ ”

Leorio reached out a comforting hand and squeezed his shoulder, a sad smile on his face.

“You must write to me about your progress with the pianoforte.”

“I.. I shall.”

Leorio patted his shoulder and stepped back.

“Good night, Pairo.”

“Good night, Mr. Paladiknight. _Thank you_.”

  
  


Leorio hesitated outside Killua’s door. 

_This is going to be difficult._

He knocked and didn’t receive an answer, but he entered anyway.

Killua and Gon lay sleeping with their arms around each other. It made Leorio’s heart ache, even as he went over to shake his ward awake.

“Mm?”

“Come, Froggy, our luggage is in the carriage. We must leave.”

Gon slowly sat up, extricating himself from Killua’s limbs carefully. He looked up at his guardian with sorrow-filled eyes.

“ _Must we?”_

The tutor sighed and nodded.

“Yes. We must.”

Gon’s lips wobbled and his nose turned red, two sure signs that he was about to cry. Leorio’s already shattered heart fracture a little more.

Gon leaned over and petted Killua’s hair before giving his temple a chaste kiss. Killua didn’t so much as budge.

Gon stood and wouldn’t meet Leorio’s eye as they left the room together.

  
  


All the way down the stairs, Leorio had the same thoughts.

_Don’t let me go._

_Stop me from leaving._

_Come with me,_ **_please._ **

He let Gon into the carriage first and turned to look back up at the townhouse. His eyes were drawn to the light in the window of the Earl’s office, and Kurapika himself was there in the window, clutching at something around his neck.

_The locket,_ his mind supplanted. His hand settled over his _lover’s eye._

The earl seemed to realize that he had been spotted, and he quickly left away from the window and the candles in the room went out.

Leorio took a shaky breath and turned around, stepping into the carriage.

  
  


By the time they got onto the road proper, Gon had wept himself to sleep. Leorio looked out at the city through the tiny window of the carriage.

_If I never see London again, it shall be too soon._

  
  
  


The journey home seemed longer than the journey from, to Leorio.

At noon the next day, somewhere on the road, Leorio realized that Kurapika must have been wed by then. He made the driver pull over so that he could throw up what little contents he had in his stomach in the grass. 

Gon was quite worried about him, but he tried his best to hide his pain, citing it as some kind of stomach ailment.

  
  


They arrived in front of Leorio’s modest little stone cottage well after sundown. It was bitterly cold, and Gon commented that he could smell snow in the air.

Leorio had scarcely stepped down from the carriage before he had two sets of arms flung about his person.

“ _Papa!”_

_“_ Leorio, you’re _back!”_

Leorio’s torn up heart began to mend itself back together as he pulled Canary and Zushi close. He buried his face in the girl’s hair and brought them all even closer as Gon joined the huddle.

“My dear children, _how I’ve missed you so.”_

His coat was being covered in tears and snot but he couldn’t care any less.

“You mustn’t leave us again,” Zushi looked up at him with a positively _furious_ expression, “I thought you would never return.”

“Rest assured, my dear boy, I have no intentions of going anywhere else without any of you.”

Movement caught his eye and he looked up to see Pietro settle behind them, a sad, pitying look on his face.

“Welcome home, my friend.”

“Thank you, sir. And once again, thank you for caring for my two darlings while I was away.”

“Think nothing of it, they were perfect angels… well.. _one of them was.”_

Leorio looked down at Zushi’s sheepish face with an arched brow.

“Well… we can discuss your transgressions _tomorrow._ For now, let us go inside. It is cold and late, you all should be getting to bed.”

“Will you play for us, before we sleep?” Canary implored, tugging on his sleeve, “It’s been so long.”

“Of course, my Birdie, I should like nothing more.”

The family bid farewell to Pietro and went inside. The children gathered around the piano while Leorio played, and he tried not to think about how wonderful it would be to have Kurapika’s voice for accompaniment.

  
  


After the children had been put to bed, Leorio sat by the fire as it began to snow outside.

The snow reminded him of Killua's hair, and Killua reminded him of _Kurapika._

He thought of trying to play another song on the piano, but the piano reminded him of Pairo and Pairo _reminded him of Kurapika._

He sighed and tried to think of anything else.

Eventually the crackle of the fire and his own exhaustion lulled him to sleep. He dreamed of sunshine on golden hair and the dangerous flash of scarlet eyes. He dreamed of delicate hands with thorn-pricked fingers and the smattering of freckles across flushed cheeks. 

He was jolted awake by an insistent knock on the door. He grumbled as he stood from his chair and made his way to the entry.

_Who can this be at such an hour?_

He opened the door and his heart leapt into his throat.

There was the Earl, shaking and shivering in his boots as snow caught in his loose hair. 

In his arms were innumerable flowers, seemingly fresh cut, and Leorio could see a trail of them that had slipped from his grasp behind him that led down the path away from the house.

There was no carriage in sight.

Recovering from his shock, he shook his head.

" _Kurapika?!_ What on earth are you _doing_ here? Did you _walk?!"_

The blonde’s teeth chattered but the look in his eyes was that of determination.

"I-I arrived back from London just a bit ago. I-I c-could not wait for the horses to be f-fed and rested to come to y-you, I needed to s-see you right away."

Leorio grabbed him by the elbow and hauled him inside.

"Are you _mad?!_ You came down the hill in the snow?! How could you be so-"

"I _love you,"_ he gushed and the tutor's heart began to pound in his chest.

"I- _Kurapika you are married, I will_ **_not-"_ **

"No, no I am _not,_ I could not go through with it," he shook his head and squeezed the flowers tighter to his chest, "You were gone scarcely an hour when I realized how much of a fool and a coward I was."

Leorio’s stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

"You… you best not be deceiving me, _I-"_

"I was so incredibly _wrong_ and everything you said to me, it rang in my head like thunder until I recognized how ridiculous and insulting my proposition had been. I only hope that you could forgive me for even making such a suggestion."

" _Kurapika…"_

"Do you know what these flowers are?" He stepped closer, his face flushing.

Leorio looked down at the petals and shook his head.

"They are English primrose, one of the only winter-blooming flowers in my garden. I cut each one that I had, to bring them to you. Have you any clue what they mean?"

"I… I do not."

"There are several meanings, but the one I would give to you is this," he paused and swallowed, " _I cannot live without you."_

Leorio’s face split into a wobbly smile.

"But what about-"

"Damn everything and everyone else. Damn my pride and my uncle and my name," the fierce, pleading look in the man’s eyes made heat spread through Leorio’s body, " _I would much prefer to keep your name anyways,_ if you'll let me have it."

The tutor inhaled sharply and he suddenly was overwhelmed by the distance between them. He reached out and tugged the Earl into his arms, making him drop all of the beautiful flowers around their feet. 

Kurapika’s hands fisted in the back of his waistcoat and he buried his face in his chest.

Leorio nuzzled against the top of his head, and when he spoke his voice cracked with emotion.

"My darling, my love, _my Kurapika,"_ one of his hands tangled in the Earl’s sunsilk hair and coaxed him to meet his gaze, "I've never desired anything more."

One of Kurapika’s hands reached up and stroked the tutor's stubbly jaw, "If that is so, then I am the happiest man alive. I must ask you for one favor, though."

"Name it, my dear."

"Kiss me."

Leorio chuckled and leaned down, rubbing their noses together.

" _I believe I may be able to accommodate that."_

He tilted his head and their lips connected and Leorio had never felt more whole.

There was the sound of a gasp and a giggle and the two pulled away from each other to turn their gaze to the doorway, where three nosy faces hovered.

"Are you three not supposed to be _sleeping?"_

All three of them looked down at their feet, abashed.

"We thought we heard the Earl, and we got excited," Gon yawned.

Leorio opened his mouth to scold them for eavesdropping but Kurapika put a hand over his chest, looking up at him fondly.

"Let them be, my love, for a little while. I've missed them _terribly."_

Leorio tried to keep a straight face but could not.

" _Very well."_

He watched as those three nosy faces lit up and all three of them rushed up and latched onto the Earl like a lifeline. He laughed and wrapped his arms around them as best he could.

Leorio’s heart was warm and full.

Gon pulled away enough to be able to speak, a hopeful look on his face.

"Did Killua come with you?"

Kurapika smiled and ruffled his hair, "No Froggy, but he and Pairo will be arriving tomorrow."

Gon gave a blinding grin and nodded, finally appearing completely himself once more.

The children helped clean the flowers from the floor, and Canary managed to talk Leorio into playing _one more_ song before the trio went back to sleep.

Leorio played _Red Rose_ and he and Kurapika sang together, and then they ushered their droopy-eyed children back to bed.

  
  


It took very little convincing to get the Earl to stay the night.

As dawn peeked over the horizon, casting its ethereal glow through the windows, Leorio and Kurapika lay with one another in bed. Their legs were tangled and the Earl’s hair fanned itself out across Leorio’s bare chest as he listened to his heart beat.

The tutor's hand stroked up and down the length of Kurapika’s bare back, his eyes closed contentedly. 

"Dearheart?"

Leorio opened one hazel eye and found the blonde peering up at him.

"Yes my darling?"

"When would you have us wed?" The tip of his finger traced patterns in the dark hair that covered the man’s sternum.

"I believe the soonest we may wed after getting proper permission is two weeks."

"How about _tomorrow?_ "

Leorio spluttered, ears and throat turning red.

" _Tomorrow? How-"_

"We will draw up the marriage articles over breakfast today," he looked up at Leorio with an amorous gaze, "And this afternoon I will go to the Archbishop in Canterbury and pay for a special license. I have no desire to give anyone the opportunity to object to our union, therefore I shall bypass the reading of the Banns entirely."

Leorio smiled softly and dragged him up for a kiss, "Whatever my dear lord wishes."

He could feel Kurapika smile against the side of his neck as his hand sifted through his hair.

"That would be _my dear lord_ **_Paladiknight_ **to you."

"Oho? But you are not a Paladiknight _yet."_

"But I shall be soon."

They stared into each other's eyes until both of them began to droop.

" _Mr. Paladiknight?"_ Kurapika yawned.

"Yes _Lord Paladiknight?"_

"When spring comes, what would you like to add to my garden?" 

"Hmm… let's see…" he closed his eyes and twirled the Earl’s hair around his fingers as he thought back to all of the knowledge he'd gained of the language of flowers over the past year.

"Perhaps some amaranth… and anemone.."

Kurapika hummed against his neck, his long eyelashes tickling against Leorio’s skin.

"What else?"

"Chrysanthemums… and clove…"

"How about _forget-me-nots?"_

_"_ Of course. And some jasmine as well. Cinquefoil… for Birdie…"

"Mmm… but do you know what I would really like to plant?"

"What, my love?"

Leorio's arms wrapped him up tighter. He could feel how Kurapika’s breath slowed as he began to drift to sleep.

  
  


"I think… I should like very much... if we replaced the amaryllis… _with more violet."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, my friends, at another bittersweet ending.
> 
> Thank you for coming along this journey with me. This story honestly has consumed my every waking thought for the last few weeks, and seeing the outpouring of love it has received has been so cathartic.
> 
> Don't worry! I already have my next big project planned and the first chapter will be posted very soon.
> 
> Here's just a reminder that you can find me on Instagram and Tumblr @ cosmicrecyclingbin and on Twitter @leoriotiddieCEO 
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Yours, faithfully 
> 
> -Jess


End file.
